Overlord Shinji
by MadHat886
Summary: Shinji, Asuka, Mari, and Rei find themselves in a strange new world and Shinji is the new overlord of the castle they find themselves in. Base on Overlord the game. Harem Fic
1. The New Overlord rewrite

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The New Overlord –

The remains of walls made of stone and the seven guard towers that surround the whole castle are in disrepair. Besides the main house there are three wooden buildings, which are left standing and unused. What was once a guardhouse is left in the main courtyard to rot away. A dried up fountain is in the middle of the yard and a bunch of trees have taken root by one of the old towers. There is a stall built right at the side of the guardhouse and a large tent to the right side of the stand. A rusted cooking pot resting over a dead cooking fire stood in front of the tent long abandon. What looks like a training center when there were more people around is by the stairs to the lower left side of the castle out of the main courtyard wall. Training dummies and wooden weapons stood in the center of a rickety fence, all in need of repair.

To the right is an old stable, which has been empty for years, overlooking an empty fenced in field surrounded by trees of the forest around the castle. To the side of the stable stood an old well that still held water but the cover hasn't been lifted off from the top for years.

To the left is an open space at the water's edge on one side and the cliff side where the main house sat. The only things that are there is a metal door on the cliff side and a stone stairway leading up to the main house.

The main house is comprised of two old stone buildings on top of a cliff overlooking the lake. The one on the left is a bar and stage for people to be entertained in and also leads to the kitchen. The other is a two-story building that houses the people of the castle. Many of the rooms are unused and a fine coat of dust line most of the furniture. The ground floor houses the meeting hall and two rooms that are also unused. The upper floor contains the sleeping quarters and a statue room that holds nothing in it. The library is also located nearby, which is filled with old books that people have left over from time to time. There are two underground levels. The first has the storage room and a small graveyard. The last floor has the food storage area and some old jail cells and the metal door that leads to the lakeshore.

Currently four young people found themselves in the abandon castle wondering how they got there in the first place. They found themselves in the lobby of the main building that was extremely run down. A large gaping hole is on the left side of the stairs, letting one see the ship that is behind the castle. There is another hole at the end of the hallway that leads to the bar. Five large painting frames hang empty on the walls. Likewise are six display stands that stood useless since there is nothing to put on them. But there was a brass orb sitting on the middle of a small table. (1)

"What happen?" Asuka asks as she looks around in the strange surroundings she and her three friends found themselves in.

"I remember Third Impact happening then nothing," Rei said.

"It's all a blank after that," Mari adds.

"Rei, Mari, Asuka you're alive?" Shinji ask as he stares at them.

Looking down at themselves they saw what was making Shinji stare at them. They had somehow matured big time as they now had the bodies of eighteen year olds. While they were quite well built for fourteen year old girls, but as young adults they were stack. Asuka was now standing at 6'7" with a muscular body and a supermodel figure that the long haired redhead has now. Mari now stood at 6'0" with a fit built and was now much bustier then she was before. Rei was still shorter then Asuka or Mari standing at 5'6" her built is slender built making her ample burst seem bigger ob her smaller frame.

"Wow they must be at least a F-cup," Asuka said as she looks at her pair that are tightly confine in her plug suit, she then looks at Rei's burst. "And it looks like you're a E-cup."

"And, I'm an G-cup," Mari said sticking out her now oversized chest.

"You have aged too Shinji," Rei said as Shinji was the same age as they are. He hadn't change much he was just taller standing at 6'6" then he was before with a wiry frame.

"I see you four made it through," a voice called out to them.

"Where are you?" Asuka ask looking for the person.

"Over here," the voice called out from the small brass colored orb.

"What are you?" Shinji ask as he and the girls look at the orb. He touched the orb and felt a jolt as soon as he touched it making him pull his hand back.

"I'm the Castle's Orb that gives this place power," the orb said.

"Power?" Rei ask as she and the others look at their surroundings.

"Pretty run down don't you think?" Asuka ask looking around the room.

"Looks like no one has been here for a long time," Mari said.

"Well with no one here to use my power for years this place just fell apart," the orb said. "And what ever happen in your world has sent you flying into this one and with my dormant power drawing you in."

"This is another world?" Shinji ask as everything he went through during Third Impact came back to him. "Everyone else is dead back in our world."

"I died," Asuka said as she remembers what happen to her.

"We all did," Mari adds.

"But Shinji save us," Rei said as she looks at Shinji.

"Shinji," Asuka said as she, Mari, and Rei embrace him. With everything they had done to him he went and saved them when he had no real reason to.

"Shinji?" a voice that sounded like Rei's.

Turning they saw another Rei coming out of a door. All she wore was a low cut top showing much cleavage. The skimpy shirt cut off shortly beneath her big breasts. Other than that, all she wore was a loin cloth over her privates held up by a belt. And right behind her was another and another all coming out of the door that lead down. Shinji suddenly found himself engulfed in a sea of pale white flesh as the Rei's all wanted a piece of him.

!

Awhile Later –

The door that the Rei's came out of lead down deep under the castle into a vast cavern with a deep pool of water in the center. And in the vast cavern was filled with Rei's who all came out of the pool of water and they were still coming out. Asuka, Mari, and Shinji stared at all of the Rei's around them and at Rei who was with them holding the talking orb.

"This is the spawning pool were you Shinji can summon as many minions as you want," the orb said.

"Minions?" the Rei's all ask.

"Shinji an Overlord?" Asuka ask.

"As in a lord ruling over vast amounts of land and people?" Mari ask.

"Me?" Shinji ask.

"Yes when touch me you became the new Overlord of this land. And while the minions of the last overlord were imps, it seems that they have been replaced by the clones of Rei," the orb said. "And as you can see there are four different kinds of Rei's."

Shinji, Mari, and Asuka look at all of the Rei's and saw that there are four different types of Rei's. There were some that look just like the Rei they came here with, then there were some with a more slender frame and were less developed at a large c-cup. There were even progressively bustier and wider hipped ones that were as tall as Asuka is and look stronger then the other Rei's. The last ones have the same built as the first sets but all had runes all over their bodies.

"Being the new evil Overlord you'll need minions to do your biddings," the orb said. "The first types that are like the Rei you came here with are the all around fighters. The slender ones are the fast attackers and are the fastest of your minions. The busty ones are the powerhouses of your force who are three times stronger then a normal human. And the ones covered with runes are your magic users and are the only ones who can harm magical beings."

"Me an evil overlord?" Shinji ask.

"Yes but you can't be an evil overlord without heroes popping up to take you down. The last bunch of heroes killed the last overlord and looted the castle of all of its objects and left the castle in ruins," the orb said.

"You're saying that Shinji is now the new evil overlord of the land and that the clones of Rei here are his minions?" Asuka ask.

"This sounds like it belongs in an anime or a manga," Mari said.

"Yes," the orb said.

"But I'm not evil," Shinji said.

"Doesn't mean that you can't," the orb said. "As long as you're alive you can bring any of your fallen minions back to life using my power but you'll have to be here to do it. And while the spells that I once had have been taken by the heroes I still retain a low level fireball spell. With more Castle Objects that you find the more power you will gain."

"What about me, Mari, and Rei?" Asuka ask as she steps next to Rei holding the orb.

"Yeah what about us?" Mari ask.

"You three are also his minions," the orb said.

"So as long as Shinji is alive he can bring us back to life whenever we die?" Rei ask.

"Yes," the orb said.

"Me an overlord?" Shinji said to himself and was about to fall over backwards when the Rei's behind him grab him as he was stumbling backwards.

"Yes and this land is ripe for the taking," the orb said.

!

Author's Notes

1 – Okay so I used Lake Castle from Suikoden 3 so what!

!


	2. Rebuilding rewrite

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Rebuilding –

Shinji still couldn't get his mind around the act that he's now the new evil overlord of the land and that his minions are Rei's clones who would do as he say. Currently they were in the courtyard in front of the main building were all the Rei clones out and about walking around the castle grounds. They all wore the same clothes as the first clone he saw and only their different builds allowed him to tell which of the four types they were. Rei wearing her plug suit was the only way he knew which one she was in the cluster of her clones. Both she, Mari, and Asuka sat with him at the old stone table that sat in the front of the castle.

"Now that you have minions it's time to start rebuilding the castle before you can start building up your forces," the castle orb said that sat in the middle of the table.

"Wait I don't want to be an evil overlord," Shinji said.

"Yeah Shinji is too kind to be evil," Asuka said.

"Yes Shinji isn't like that," Rei said.

"Plus he's not the kind of guy you would expect to be an evil overlord," Mari said adjusting her glasses. "He's more of a lackey then a overlord."

"That maybe but you'll still need to rebuild this castle if you're going to survive here," the castle orb said. "There's an old quarry that was used to build the castle nearby. Send some of the strong Rei's over there to gather stones to stare repairing the castle. There's also a grove of fruit trees that have grown wild just outside the walls of the castle have some of the Rei's gather them for food. And they can gather some wood for cooking and rebuilding."

"Well I guess we have to rebuild this place if we're stuck here," Shinji said.

"As for equipment for your minions I can give them clothes to wear but that's it. They'll just have to find their own weapons and armor," the castle orb said.

"Really?" one of the Rei clones asks.

"But what do we get out of it?" one of them ask.

"Ask Shinji," the castle orb said.

Shinji suddenly found himself surrounded by the Rei clones all looking at him. "Well what would you girls like?" he ask.

"Well how about you show us how grateful you are later," one of the busty Rei's said squeezing her arms together making her breast bulge outwards.

"HEY!" Asuka said seeing what the Rei clone meant.

"Don't even think about it," Mari said glaring.

"He is our master," the Rei said as she grabs Shinji and stuffs his face between her ample chest, the other Rei's quickly surrounded Shinji pressing their soft bodies against his.

"Get off of him!" Asuka said as she, Mari, and the Rei wearing the plug suit began pulling the clones off of Shinji.

"As you can see your minions won't ask for much besides asking favors that I'm sure you'll find quite pleasant," the castle orb said.

When the last Rei was pulled off of Shinji his plug suit was unzipped from the waist up and his face was glowing red as the Rei clones were only wearing those skimpy clothes. And they took his hands and made him feel soft parts of their bodies. Both Asuka and Rei stood in front of him between him and the clones. The clones all were smiling at him even as Rei, Mari and Asuka glared at them.

"Come on we're sisters and we should share," the Rei's said to their sister.

"That maybe but we don't force ourselves on him," Rei said to her sisters.

"Rei," Asuka said to the one in the plug suit. "You stay here and keep your sisters off of Shinji while me and Mari, take some of them over to the quarry and we'll look for some tools there to rebuild this place. Rei send some of your sisters to the groove and collect some fruits and gather some firewood. And have the others go and search the castle from top to bottom for any tools equipment or any other stuff that we can still use."

"You two are going to the quarry?" Shinji ask worried about her.

"As long as you're alive me and the others can be brought back to life," Asuka said knowing that he's worried about her.

"I would like to see what's around here," Mari adds as this would is a fantasy world, she's dying to see what kind of setting it is. Is it a D&D world, a Lord of the Ring, Forgotten Realm or a mixture of worlds.

"Yes when she or any other of your minions dies you can always bring them back to life in the spawning pool," the castle orb said. "There's also a fast way of getting around the land. The dried up fountain is the castle portal that are linked to other portals that are located across the land, but since it's been years since they have been used they have all have been deactivated. The castle portals are stone circles with four stone pillars around it, once one of them has been activated what ever object or minions who steps into the circle will be transported back here. They can only transport things if either you Shinji or one of your minions steps on the circle first to turn it on."

"The fountain is a portal?" one of the Rei's asks looking at the wide and shallow pool.

"Yes but it needs to be filled with water first and after that you'll have to active the castle gates by stepping on them. There's one located next to the quarry that will save time but it needs to be turn on first," the castle orb said.

"At least we won't have to carry them all the way back here then," Asuka said as she turns to the busty Rei's. "Since you girls are the strongest you girls are coming with me. Come to think of it we'll need to name the four different types of Rei's."

"Well since the… busty Rei's are big and strong how about we call them Amazons and the ones who can use magic mages?" Shinji suggested.

"We like it," the amazons and mages said as they stare at him with lust in their eyes.

"What about us?" the base and slender types ask him.

"Well for you fast ones runners and for the base type's fighters," Shinji said.

"That will do," a runner said. (1)

"How many miles is it to the quarry?" Asuka ask the castle orb.

"Six miles down the road and you'll see it once you get close to it. With your new and improve bodies you'll be able to make it there half the time it would with a normal human," the orb said. "And Shinji as long as you stay on the castle grounds you'll be healed automatically whenever you're low on energy or wounded. That way you'll be able to use spells to help your minions as you can watch them by me once you put me back where I belong."

"Where is that?" Shinji ask.

"It's in the main room on the first floor," the castle orb said.

"Alright you two hold down the fort while I'm gone and fill up the fountain with some water," Asuka said as she, Mari and a group of twenty of the amazon Rei's started jogging out of the castle grounds right behind her.

!

At the quarry –

Asuka steps back through the castle portal she, Mari and her girls had just activated. She found the portal work as the moment she stepped onto the circle she found herself back at the castle. With the portal working she and her group could just dump whatever they pick up on the circle and the Rei's back at the castle would pick it up.

The quarry as the castle orb had said was near the portal. From the looks of things the quarry hadn't been used since the fall of the castle with its mining equipment simply abandoned where it stood to rust and collapse. Looking at the mining equipment Asuka saw that the tech was about at medieval level. There were also a couple of buildings still standing that made up of the mining camp that was made up of a small wooden building and several pathetic-looking wood huts. There were also mine carts but they were all too rusted to be of nay use but as scrap metal.

Going into some of the still standing buildings the amazons found rusting mining tools, shovels, pick-axes, hammers, and mining helmets. Each of them grabbed a tool and a helmet and placed the rest in empty wood barrels or boxes. They carried them over to the portal sending the equipment back to the castle, they would be useful in rebuilding the castle and to use as makeshift weapons. While Mari didn't like using tools as makeshift weapons wasn't her first choice of a weapon, but having anything that could be used as a weapon at hand could save their lives as the castle orb said that this world is filled with deadly animals.

Asuka and Mari lead her group towards the quarry grounds too look for any stones that were already cut out of the rock. As they neared the grounds they saw a makeshift camp with about a dozen men by their looks bandits walking around. From the looks of things the bandits had been using the quarry as their base for awhile now. Four wagons with dried blood told them all they needed to know about what kind of bandits these men were. And a skull was struck on top of a wooden pole that was the size of a child.

"What should we do?" one of the amazons asks Asuka.

"Looks like we need to clear the quarry of these guys first before we can use this place," Asuka said thinking up of a plan.

"And make sure they can't go around killing people again," Mari said.

"Hey boss look!" one of the bandits shouted pointing at the group of women being lead by a redhead in a strange suit.

"Look's like we're going to have some fun boys," the leader of the bandits said as he stared at the well formed bodies of the women. "I hope you girls last longer then the ones we had before."

"What did you do with them?" Asuka ask.

"Once they were spent we cut their throats," the bandit leader said.

"Girls," Mari said as she holds up the pick-axe she had gotten. "Leave none alive."

She threw her pick-axe at the bandit leader burying the sharpen point into his skull. The bandits all grasped out in shock as they saw their leader killed in front of them and by a woman. Then they remember that there were the other women carrying weapons as the girls fell upon them, using the mining tools as weapons. They tried fighting back but found that the women were much stronger then the ones they were use to dealing with. Mari and Asuka jump into the mix with hate pouring out of their bodies hearing what the bandits did for their own sadistic amusement, soon the last of the bandits laid dead at their feet.

"Mari we just...," Asuka muttered as the weight of what they had just done hit her.

"I know Asuka but they made their choice of their deaths a long time ago," Mari said as bandits like the ones they killed rarely died of a none bloody death.

Asuka, Mari, and the amazons work fast as they strip the bandits of any weapons, equipment, or money they had on before dumping their bodies in a heap into a ditch that they had been using as a toilet. Mari look over the coins that's used as money in this world. From what she sees this world used, copper, bronze, silver, and gold coins. Asuka and Mari had the girls look around the bandit camp grabbing the bandit's belongings. They took everything that they saw could be used from weapons and armor to some other items, but they didn't touch the clothes or the sleeping mats of the bandits as they were too dirty and covered with bugs. Looking inside of a cave one of the amazons found the loot the bandits had taken from their victims, taken the loot of nine wooded chests full of either copper, bronze, silver and gold coins, several bags full of loot and some jewelry. There were also some chests full of clothes that the bandits must had been planning on selling.

They also found the bandits food stores and took every last scrap of food that was still fit to be eaten, and a couple of barrels of ale that were still unopened placing them on the wagons. The provisions they got were mostly bread, cheese, and dried salted meats. It wasn't much but with limited supplies back at the castle every bit helped. Asuka, Mari, and the amazons took the loaded wagons back the castle portal full of the loot of the bandit's camp and sent them through.

"Wait right here," Asuka said to her group as she step into the portal for a few minutes before coming back with a large group of amazons. "I want all of the ready stones sent to the castle that we can get before dusk."

"Right," the amazon Rei's said as they went to work gathering stones.

Back at the castle –

Night had fallen once Asuka, Mari, and her group came back to the castle after gathering as much of the stones as they could get. Seeing how dirty she and her girls were they headed down to the spawning pool to wash up. After striping off of their clothes and washing up in the warm waters of the pool, both Mari and Asuka once they step out of the pool found themselves clan in the same skimpy shirt and loin cloth that the Rei clones all wear. Then they remembered that the castle orb did say that once a new minion came out of the pool they would be wearing the clothes that all the minions wore.

"Nice look," one of the amazons said looking over their leader.

"Thanks," Asuka said feeling unnerve with how the Rei's were looking at her.

"Come let's find out what Shinji and Rei have been up to while we been gone," Mari said.

Once she, Mari and her girls got to the first floor they suddenly noticed that besides the Rei's outside the main building putting away the stone they had gathered that the main building was empty. Asuka looked around and didn't see any signs of the other minions, she did however heard some sounds coming from one of the rooms on the first floor. She remembered that it was the main room of the building and where everyone were. She walked up to the double doors of the room hearing the sounds getting loader and pulled them open and was shock at what she saw inside.

The other minions were in the room and they were all slick with sweat that gleamed on their naked bodies. At first, it was mainly the legs and feminine feet that filled her gaze since most of the subjects were thrashing those legs in an unending expression of carnal bliss. There must have been dozens... close to a hundred nude, slippery women writhing in the big room. Indeed, the Rei clone minions were grasping, fondling, licking one other in the most sensitive of areas as if their very lives depended upon outrageous lesbian sex with as many partners as possible. It was impossible to tell which pair of slender hands belonged to whom, whose buoyant, slippery bosom was it that gleamed so in the light. Several minions would gang-up upon those that seemed more reluctant that the others, forcing apart legs and thighs that lips could be buried noisily within tight cunts in a feeding frenzy of crazed muff-diving.

"What's going on here?" Asuka shouted getting all of the Rei's attention. "Where's Shinji?"

A group of Rei's parted and helped a naked sweat dripping Shinji into a sitting position. From the looks of things Shinji had been at this for awhile now. "Welcome back Asuka," Shinji said as the Rei's around him were touching his body with their soft hands and pressing their bodies onto his.

"Shinji what happen to Rei?" Asuka snap seeing that Shinji wasn't even fighting back.

"My sisters convince me to share Shinji with them," Rei said as she lay on her back with one of her sisters between her legs and another had saddle on her chest. "I tried to stop them… but." Rei blush as she remembers trying to stop her sisters before they ganged up on her and… made her see things their way.

"I can't believe that you two would just…" Asuka began to rant when she felt big pairs of breasts being pressed on her back and hands slipping under her shirt and loin cloth.

"I think they're planning on doing the same to us," Mari said as she was held up by two Amazons while the others around her played with her body. She was carried into the room and drop into the waiting arms of the other Rei's. Her body quickly disappeared from view as the Rei's engulfed her into their mass.

"Since we're already here let's join them," one of the amazons said into her ear as Asuka felt herself being pulled into the orgy in front of her. Soon her lustful moans soon joined many others into the night.

!

Author's Notes

1 – Fighters: The backbone of the Overlord's army. The most common type of the minions, they are all-round fighters and can take much damage before dying. They can use any weapon and wear almost any armor but they can't wield their weapons with any great amount of skill. They work best in groups overwhelming enemies with sheer weight of numbers. They either wear the garments that they come out of the Spawning Pool with or any clothing or armor that they find or are given. They stand at 5'5" feet tall and have a busty built of a DD Cup.

Amazons: They powerhouse of the Overlord's army. They're slow but very powerful fighters. They're the only ones who can wear and wield heavy class weapons and armor. They're the strongest of the minions and can take a lot of damage before dying. Very strong they can make short work out of enemies with just a few of them. Like fighters they wear the basic garments or any clothing or armor that they find or given. They stand at over 6 feet and are muscular in built sporting an E cup.

Runners: Not that strong but are very fast. These minions as their names suggest are the fastest of the minions types, used for either fast attacks or delivering messages. They're the slenderest and less developed of the minions to allow them greater speed in running. Also when it comes to transporting objects by hand they're the fastest at carrying the objects back to the castle. Unlike Fighters or Amazons the Runners wear light armor or the basic garment, anything as long as it doesn't interfere with their speed. They're lean and slender in built, standing at 5'7" with a C cup.

Mages: They are weak but powerful in using magic. Their bodies are the same built as the Fighters but their bodies are covered with magic runes. They're the only ones who can do magical damage to magical foes, and uses the same magic that the Overlord can use but only low level spells. They're also the healers of the minions and can bring back a minion back to life. They like wearing either robes or cloaks with hoods.

!


	3. The Reign Begins rewrite

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Reign Begins –

Asuka threw herself into the task, threw herself into the moist, throbbing tights of the nearest Rei minion. She eagerly nuzzled the groin of the other woman in total ecstasy. And certainly, the girls put on a good show. The room they were in was a tangled mass of sleek, slender legs, blue hair, bouncing firm full breasts, and sweat-slicked skin. Raising her head from her tangy, slippery task for a moment, Asuka straddled the minion while arching her back. Her skin gleaming in the candle lights, she shook her chest amidst throaty grunts. Asuka slapped the shapely ass squirming before her, giving a swift lick to the labia with the edge of her tongue. It was just enough to stimulate without satisfying. The owner of the sex in question twittered appreciatively at the contact, her own lips fastened around the aureoles encompassing a hardened nipple of the appointed underboss of the evil overlord.

Speaking of which she look across the room where Shinji was, she had lost sight of the others as she couldn't see them from the heaps of blue head minions they were all buried into. Shinji was surrounded by minions all wanting his attention as they fought over his manhood to be the next to ride him. Two busty amazons were pushing their ample breast into his face as he lays back on several bodies behind him. Mari who had crawled over to him was busy as well as she was busy sucking on the breast of one Rei as another was busy eating her out.

Shinji couldn't believe what was happening to him as the Rei clones gave him pleasures that he had never known before. But there was also something else as he stared into their eyes as they had sex with him. Love.

"Master," the Rei bouncing on top of him moaned as she came and leaned over him pushing her breast into his chest and face close to his.

"It's my turn next," Mari smiles mischievously as she leans over and started kissing Shinji, while the Rei that was eating her out refused to remove her mouth which Mari didn't minded at all.

"I want a go," Asuka said as she crawls over to the group.

"As do, I," Ayanami said as she walks on all four like a cat over to them.

"Hey!" Mari snaps at them. "I got here first wait your turns!"

"Fine get on with it. We'll just have to do something else then," Asuka said who suddenly found herself center of attention of the group.

"Sisters let's get her," Ayanami said smiling wickedly.

"Wait now," Asuka said as she steps back only to be grabbed by several small but powerful hands. She found herself flat on her back as her vision was filled with the smirking faces of Rei's as they smiled down at her as they held her down.

"I'll will use her face first," Ayanami smiled as she lowers her well used juice covered groin onto Asuka's face. Even if she was still new to the whole lesbian experience, she instinctively knew what to do. She was so turned on by what the Rei's had already done to her, and were about to do, she didn't hesitate to stick out her tongue and begin licking the naked pussy presented to her.

"Oh, yes," Ayanami gasped, as Asuka's tongue split her thin pussy lips.

Asuka's only response was a low guttural moan. As two Rei's began nursing on her breast and the others began licking her body.

Shinji was awe struck as he watches Asuka being ravaged by Ayanami and her sisters. Funny he would never think that he'll be having sex with all of them not to mention that there are the Rei clones, an army of them of different types added to the mix. His train of thought ended once his view was block by a pair of melon size breast. Looking upwards pass the pair of massive breast he saw the smiling face of Mari. She was leaning forward letting her large G cups hang down like cow utters. Seeing that voluptuous, cushy body displayed before him, Ranma couldn't help but get up rolling the Rei that he was fucking off of him, presenting his body to hers.

He stood in front of Mari, his slim yet muscular frame having a strange shine to her. Though she like the other two was drawn to him by his kindness not his body, her eyes were more focused on the muscle between his thighs. His long, thick dick standing upright, twitching and throbbing ever so often. She was surprised by the sheer size of it. She even blushed seeing that like how she and the other girls have ample bodies, Shinji now has a 14 inch dick. And unlike many think about having a big dick, Shinji has enough blood circulation to get a full hard on. Having a big dick when you don't have enough blood pumping into it would be like having sex with a sponge, sure its big but is very soft. Looks like the magic that gave them their new bodies also made more improvements as well. She found that even with her bigger breast she has no back pain thanks to her much stronger and tougher body.

Mari laid down and spread her legs to show her pussy to him well lubbed up from all the licking it's been getting from the Rei's. Shinji's penis became slightly more erect at the inviting sight. Shinji came up slowly entering Mari till he was deep as he could go and began rhythmically pounding Mari's pussy. Mari panted as Shinji pounded, her whole body bouncing with his jabs.

"This…is a…bumpy ride…but… it…feels…great," Mari gasped out.

Shinji wasn't paying attention to her words. His mind was more focused on what was bouncing in front of him. The firm mammaries in front of him, bouncing like twin basketballs. Shinji licked his lips, thirsty to suck upon her supple tits. He followed his thirst and suckled on her tits. Shinji alternated from one breast to the other and massaged, groped, and teased the breast he was not sucking on. He paused from his sucking and looked up at Mari from her breasts to say one thing.

"Mari, you have really nice breasts," Shinji said then went back to sucking on her breast.

After those words, Shinji continued his pussy pounding and titty-playing. They enjoyed their intercourse. Shinji speeding up his actions. He pounded her pussy more and more. Shinji stopped sucking on her tits and went on to using both hands to play with her breasts. He squeezed and teased her large breasts, grinding them against each other. He pinched her nipples which made Mari give a little scream.

"You really tender there huh?" he said. Mari blushing nodded and Shinji went back to merely playing with her breasts. After a little longer, Mari and Shinji felt themselves getting to the edge. Finally, Shinji and Mari came at the same time in a cum explosion similar to the other girls. After cumming, Mari placed Shinji's head on her breasts.

"Thank you, Shinji," Mari said. "I am very grateful for what you've done for me. I never knew that my first time would be this good."

"Sorry to cut in," Asuka said as she stood over the couple, her skin shiny with sweat and juices. "But it's my turn to give myself to Shinji."

"Asuka?" Shinji ask as she pulls Mari off of him and took the empty seat sliding herself on him. Mari was about to tell her off but quickly found Ayanami filling her up wanting to play with her till it was her turn.

"Yes Shinji," Asuka said as she truly looks at him for the first time. "With everything I did to you and say to you, you still saved me. I know I have been a bitch to you and saw you beneath me, yet you still cared for me."

"Because you, Mari, and Ayanami were the only ones who gave me any attention without being a pilot," Shinji said making everyone in the room eyes to widen.

"Shinji," Asuka said as her mind raced. All of the abuse that she, Mari, and Rei gave to him… he was so alone that he clung to anyone who gave him attention even abuse. Asuka could feel tears swelling up in her eyes as she stares at Shinji.

"I'm sorry," Shinji said looking away. He suddenly felt himself being pulled into Asuka bosom holding him there as she rubs her chin on his hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Asuka said as she was openly crying now.

"But…" Shinji began but stop as he felt Mari and Ayanami pressing themselves onto his back.

"We're the ones who have to make up to you," Ayanami said as she, Mari and Asuka held Shinji between them in a warm embrace.

"So don't forget it. We'll be here for you," Mari said.

The Rei minions all stared at the trio, sex wasn't in their minds anymore. Something more important had replaced their lust, and that was to heal the soul of Shinji. They would serve and follow him wherever he goes, for everything that they have done to him with so little in return, how else could they ever make it up to him.

!

A few days later –

Mari and Asuka lead a group of five Amazons, five Fighters, five Runners and five Mages, they were on their way down the road pass the quarry to find another castle gate. Ayanami stayed back at the castle keeping Shinji busy as he wanted to go and protect them. But Asuka pointed out that if anything were to happen all of them could just be brought back to life, but only as long as he was alive to bring them back so he should just stay in the castle till they learn more about the lay of the land. Shinji protested but was cut short when Ayanami let loose their boobs and thrust them into his face. Shinji made protesting sounds as his face was abruptly smothered in Ayanami's enormous melons. She smiles in serene apology, but nonetheless ruthlessly squeezes her man's head between her big jugs as a Rei's slightly smaller pair press against the back of his head keeping him in place till he calmed down. According to the castle orb there's a castle gate near a village if it's still around that is as many years have pass since the last overlord was still alive. With access to a village they would be able to buy supplies from them thanks to the loot they took from the bandits, Mari had sent three Runners had run off to scout ahead.

"Well have you three found anything?" Mari ask them when they came back.

"We have found the castle gate," one of the Runners said. "We have already activated it."

"I saw the village the castle orb spoke of," the second said. "It's surrounded by a tall log post wall and has guards walking on it. Farmers by their looks."

"I have found a farm and it's best that I show you what I found," the last one said.

"Take us there," Asuka said as she and her group followed the Runner.

The Runner took them to a small farm that grew sunflowers and pumpkins on a small plot of farmland. A small farmhouse stood nearby that had a small man who was very small in size that would only come up to mid-thigh level standing in the front of the farmhouse. But what got their attention was that instead of a scarecrow there was instead a young girl tied to a pole in the middle of the crops. The girl's long golden hair, hung around her shoulders, her face was dirty but didn't hide her natural beauty. The thin wool dress she wore was torn in several places and from the looks of things she's been there for days. What really got their blood boiling was that the girl was no older then ten.

Shinji girls ran up to the girl being treated like a scarecrow. The small man saw the approaching group of women and fled into the farmhouse. The young girl looked up looking at the women standing in front of her. She couldn't believe how they were dress as the redhead women all were dress in the same skimpy shirt and loin cloths and the other three women were dress in clothes that she had never seen before. They were armed with either knives or mining tools and wore mining helmets.

"Please help me," the girl said. "The Halflings took over my father's farm and tied me up to scare away the birds."

"Halfling?" Mari said as she remembers, 'The Hobbit'. "Aren't they supposed to be a peaceful race?"

"They were a few years ago," the girl said. "But after one of them return after helping to kill the evil overlord they started acting no better then the last evil overlord's minions."

"You can tell us more later," Mari said as she uses the blade she took from the bandits to cut the young woman down.

"Thank you," the girl said as she hugs Mari. "My name is Sarbun my lady."

"What about the Halfling in your farmhouse?" Asuka ask.

"Kill him he''s one of the ones who killed my father," Sarbun cried out.

"Girls you know what to do," Mari said at the Rei's they nodded and rushed into the farmhouse. A loud scream came inside that was quickly silences as the Rei's found the Halfling hiding in a small corner of the building quickly putting him under the blade.

"Thank you," Sarbun said as she felt a great weight lifted off of her with the death of the Halfling who had long used her as a toy. "But it isn't safe for me to stay here the other Halflings of his village will come around here to pick up the food that's grown here."

"Then you can comeback with us," Asuka said she turns to the Rei's and shouted. "Take all the food and supplies you can find we're heading back."

The Rei's nodded and using some carts near the farmhouse began gathering all of the food and other supplies in the farmhouse. Sarbun help as she looks for anything that remained of her things before the Halflings took over. She found none of her things remain but from a small chest of her clothes that she owned, her father's things were all gone. Grabbing the food stuffs, jugs of cooking oil, sacks of flour or sunflower seeds and other foods inside the farmhouse and picking the crops that were ripe they place them on some of the carts. Picking the farmhouse clean of anything useful they pulled the carts back towards the castle gate, Sarbun rode on one of the carts as her legs weren't use to walking yet. She felt her eyes closing as she lay her head on a sack and fell fast asleep.

!

Back at the castle -

The castle was a beehive of activity as redheaded women worked to rebuild the castle back to it's former glory. Teams of Rei's came in and out of the castle portal as they push carts full of rocks and empty ones back in. The Rei's were also bringing in lumber to replace broken, missing and rotten pieces of the wooden framework of the castle. The walls of the stone castle began to retake their former shape, as they were reinforced and holes were filled under the watchful eye of Ayanami whose in charge of the rebuilding. Shinji was with some of her sisters who are taking a break and are enjoying making him happy.

"Alright hunting party get those animals skin and ready to salt," Ayanami shouted to the band of hunters returning with several rabbits they caught. They also brought in some wild fruits, vegetables, and herbs with the help from Shinji who knows what the plants look like. With how many people there are in the castle food is a very big problem since the Rei's eat alot not to mention Shinji who needs the energy. The only reason why they hadn't ran out of food was because since all of the women of the castle are magical minions all they needed to do when they were hungry is to drive back into the spawning pool to restore their health. The only one in the castle that needed to eat is Shinji but still he does eat a lot since he needs all the energy he can get to please all of the castle women and the magic that's needed to bring out more Rei's from the pool.

"How's the fishing?" Ayanami ask walking over to the old dock of the castle.

"Not bad," the Rei said as she's been busy fishing as there's some fishes in the pail next to her. "This is a good start to a fish hatchery." (1)

"Good the fish pond is almost done," Ayanami said. She had her sisters use the old broken stonework of the castle to line the new fish pond to help keep the water from being soak into the ground.

Hearing something going on at the courtyard, Ayanami walk up the staircase up to the courtyard in front of the main building. Once there she looked down to the main courtyard to see Asuka and Mari back with their group. They had actived the portal and had brought back much needed supplies as well. But what really caught her eyes was the small girl that Asuka was carrying in her arms heading right at her.

"Asuka who's that?" Ayanami ask.

"We found her at her family farm that was taken over by Halflings," Mari explains.

"Halflings?" Ayanami ask as she pictures the halflings from the Lord of the Rings who are peaceful and fun loving.

"Turns out that from what we think we know about how fantasy worlds work isn't all that true," Asuka said.

"Put her in Shinji's room, he's still busy with my sisters," Ayanami said. "Once she wakes up, I'll question her about what's going on around here."

"I would like to know that too," Asuka said.

!

Inside the Castle -

Inside the bar that also acted as the castle kitchen, Shinji sat one of the tables waiting for his meal. A Rei was busying stirring the stew of some wild vegetables she had found when she went out with the hunting party to see what plants they could eat, cut up sausages (2) they gotten from the bandits and herbs to give it more flavor. She saw to it that the kitchen was the first thing that would be fix up which Shinji agreed to as he likes to cook. Shinji was please to find that some of the cooking tools were still in the kitchen only needing some small repairs and washing them clean. The great cauldron they found still stood where it was left when the old overlord was killed. It was the biggest cooking pot Shinji had ever seen before, as it's big enough for a Rei to jump into while it was being clean and took it a lot of work to clean it out but it did help in cooking for all the Rei's in the castle. But since it was so deep she had to use a large metal spoon tied to a wooden rod she had found to reach the bottom of the cauldron.

Shinji was glad that he knows so much of wild plants and mushrooms, which are edible or use for medicinal treatments. With his knowledge he's been able to gather many food stuffs for the castle once he told the Rei's what to look for. He also showed the Rei stirring the stew how to cook.

"It smells good," Shinji called out to her from his seat.

"It's almost done," the Rei smiled.

"Sorry to ruin the meal," Ayanami said as she enters the room. "But we have a halfling problem."

!

Author's Notes

1 – Fish hatcheries are used to cultivate and breed a large number of fish in an enclosed environment. Fish hatcheries typically involve a lot of manual labour. A hatchery worker will take a female fish, release her eggs (stripping), and then externally add the male fish's sperm (milt), mix them and allow them to fertilize and incubate undisturbed, where there is less risk of disease or predation. They can immediately dispose of any unfertilized eggs. What happens next depends on the purpose of the hatchery. Fish farms use hatcheries to cultivate fish to sell for food, or ornamental purposes, eliminating the need to find the fish in the wild and even providing some species outside of their natural season. They raise the fish until they are ready to be eaten or sold to aquarium stores.

2 - A sausage is a prepared food, usually made from ground meat, animal fat, salt, and spices (sometimes with other ingredients such as herbs), typically packed in a casing. Sausage making is a traditional food preservation technique. Traditionally, sausage casings are made of animal intestines, though in modern times the casings are often synthetic. Some sausages are cooked during processing, and the casing may be removed after that. Sausages may be preserved by curing, drying in cool air, or smoking.

!


	4. The Slave Camp rewrite

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Slave Camp –

Asuka and Mari each lead a group of a dozen strong that was a mix of all four minion types as they marched down the road towards the walled village of Spree. Each of the Rei's are armed with either a mining tool or a blade, both Asuka and Mari is armed with swords as we're a few others in their group. Shinji and Ayanami were watching them by the image the castle orb was showing him, he is also able to talk to them using it's magic.

Learning the trouble the halflings are causing in the country side of Spree, Shinji wanted to charge in and beat the halflings. But the Castle Orb pointed out that if he just charged in without thinking of a plan of attack he'll just die like so many would be heroes that acted like him with the last Overlord. Which is why Asuka and Mari are looking around to get as much information on their target. As they were walking down the dirt road pass the farmhouse Sarbun, they came to a large pumpkin patch on a hill that has a big glowing orb right in the middle of it.

"That's the castle heart that powers the castle. Those stinking Halflings are using the heart to grow pumpkins," the castle orb said. "Take it to a castle gate and I'll be able to open waypoint gates."

"Waypoint Gates?" Shinji ask the castle orb watching the girls from a magic mirror that allows the Overlord to have a birds eye view of the land wherever the minions are at.

"Yes they're lesser versions of the castle gates but they only remain active until the next one is used," the castle orb said. "There is a way to make gateways to stay open but it would take much time and magic."

"Mages where's the closest castle gate?" Asuka ask the magic users who could sense when there's a castle gate near.

"There's one right on that hill," the mages said pointing to a close by hill.

"Good," Mari said seeing that there's a wooden bridge over the stream that separated them from the hill. "Five amazons carry the orb the rest of you grab a pumpkin."

"Right," five amazons said as they lifted the orb up and carried it to the castle gate as the others picked up pumpkins taking them over to the gate to add to their food supplies.

!

Back at the castle –

"Shinji have the Rei's take the orb into the spawning pool and dump it in," the castle orb said to Shinji who was lounging about on a great mound of pillows that the Rei's had managed to find. His body was sore all over from the lovemaking the girls had put him through. Where in the world did he get the stamina for it, he often wonders as he managed to last as long as he did with a bunch of insatiable women. The castle orb said that as long as he's inside the castle or near a gateway his body would be healed and restored to full strength but even so, with the non-stop sex the women are putting him through he doesn't know if he would survive. Currently he has a Runner pumping herself onto his tool while the other women in the room watched the show with lust in their eyes, waiting for their turn.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Ayanami said whose molding her body to his side, she turns to one of the Rei's in the room with them. "You heard what needs to be done go and drop it into the pool." The warrior Rei nodded and left the room.

"Hey Shinji how's Sanbun?" Mari ask through the castle orb.

"She's helping the cooks in the kitchen," Shinji answers as he plays with the Runner's breasts.

"Poor girl losing her whole world like that," Asuka said knowing how it felt.

"She's in good hands," Ayanami said.

"With her around we're going to have to make sure that she doesn't walk in while we're having fun," Mari said.

"We could just stop doing it every day," Shinji said earning him looks from all the women in the room with him. The Runner bouncing on his lap let out one last cry of pleasure before fainting with a very satisfied look on her face.

"But then how are you going to award us for all of our hard work?" a Mage ask as she along with her sisters started to crowd him, adding that they're all naked to begin with made things easy to figure what's about to happen.

"Hey wait," Shinji protested as he was mobbed by the Rei's. Ayanami silences him by shoving his face into her right breast and held him there as he gave in to the pleasures of the flesh. He felt the Runner lifted off of him only to be replaced by one of the Rei's who began bouncing on him with the same energy as the first one.

Down below the Five Amazons drop the Castle Heart into the Spawning Pool. The heart sank into the water dropping into the round depression on the bottom and a bright light flash as the full power of the castle was restored.

"Yes my power is back to full," the castle orb said. "Now I can open Waypoint Gates and bestow your minions with more power. The Mages are now able to use the fireball spell and can bring minions back to life. All of the rest of your minions gain a power boost much stronger then they were before and can take more damage before dying. You're three generals are now able to use the same powers as you, as long as you allow them to that is."

"That's good to hear," Asuka said. "What happens to our bodies when we died?"

"They are teleported back to the spawning pool till Shinji brings you back," the castle orb answers.

"Good to know," Ayanami said as she sits back and watch the party continue on their way to Spree. Behind her her sisters had completely covered Shinji's body with theirs, Ayanami already had Shinji plenty of times a few hours ago pulled herself out of the mass and allowed her sisters to have Shinji all to themselves, as she knows that she and the rest of Shinji's girls shouldn't hog him all to themselves. Besides there are more of them anyhow. Ayanami smiled as some of the Rei's seeing her all by herself crawled over to have some fun while they waited their turn with their master. The Rei's formed packs around the two, waiting, somewhat impatiently, for the 'first come, first cum' members to finish.

!

Back with the minions –

The village of Spree was surrounded by a high log post wall and a stream ran in front of the main gate. Spree from their standards is primitive, which to Mari fits in the whole fantasy world she and the others found themselves in. From the smell coming from the village they have no sanitation. The only way across was by a bridge that was currently pulled up and two guards stood watching the road. From what the girls could make out of their faces they saw they weren't much to look at. Maybe that's why Sanbun ask if Shinji was from a noble family since he's so handsome. (1)

"Look women," one of the guards said as he stared at the shapely bodies of the woman approaching the walls.

"Wait it could be a Halfling trick to open the gates," the second one said.

"Yeah that must be it," the first one said as no woman he knew would dress like the women outside the walls did.

"You're not letting us in?" Asuka shouted at them.

"Tell you what we'll let you in if you prove that this isn't a Halfling trick," the first guard shouted.

"Go and free the people the Halflings are keeping in the slave farm. You can find it by following the road and over a hill," the second guard said. "And try not to die like Lord Spree did when he tried to kill the Halflings."

"Great we have to handle the Halflings while those so called men hide behind their walls," Asuka said.

"This Slave Farm should have a good deal of supplies that we can use for the castle," Mari pointed out.

"Well we do need supplies," Asuka said as she leads the group to the Slave Farm. As they marched away some of the villagers came to the walls and saw them off. Shinji's girl found it odd that all the men looked like the guards being not much to look at while the women are very pretty.

!

The slave farm –

Once they got to the slave farm they saw some men working the wheat fields under guard of some Halflings armed with swords and shields. Asuka had the Runners sneak through the wheat fields as the main group marched up the road in plain sight. While the Halflings stood watching the strange group of women they were taken by surprise as the Runners pounced on their backsides, The Halflings that weren't attack turned towards their attackers but forgotten the ones that were marching up the road till they fell upon them. The Halflings prove that they could fight but weren't any match for the much stronger Rei's now that the Castle Heart was now back in their hands.

"That's the last of them," a Fighter said as she plunges the pitchfork she had picked up into the Halfling that was still moving. She and the others were surprise how easy they overpowered the Halflings, the Castle Orb was right about them becoming much stronger once they took back the Castle Heart.

"Thank you for saving us," one of the men said. They all were staring at the lovely young women that had saved them from the Halflings. The Halflings might be small but they were strong for their size and because of their small size made them hard to hit. And these women had just taken out over a dozen Halflings.

"Are there more of you?" one of the Mages ask as she heals one of her sisters who were wounded during the brief fight. The others were busy looting the bodies of the Halflings of their weapons and small bags of coins they had.

"Yes the others are back at the camp where they're made to prepare the crops to be shipped back to the Halflings village," one of the men said.

"They have a troll watching over them," another said. "If we try to fight back we get fed to it."

"We're too weak to fight the Halflings they barely feed us," one of the men said as it was clear that he and the other workers were barely fed only enough to keep them alive.

"Get back to the village and tell them who saved your hides," Mari said seeing that there wasn't a man among them. True Shinji was safely back at the castle but as long as he was alive he'll be able to bring any of them back to life. The men ran back towards their village after one of them pointed out where the slave camp was to the women that saved them.

Walking down hill they found that it overlooked the gate going into the slave camp. The front of the gate was heavily guarded by swordsmen Halflings and Halflings armed with rocks on a lookout tower. There was a crack that needed to be turn to open the front gate. There was a group of halflings picking through a wagon that looks like a gypsy wagon as it's a house on wheels. On the back of a mule is a very dark skinned beautiful woman around 6'2" tall, wearing big golden circle earrings and well kept body from her travels, but more curves then muscles as it could be clearly seen with her F cup breast. She's naked, gagged and tied onto the back of the mule.

"Mages it's time to try out the fireball spell," Mari said as up to that point the Mages were only useful in healing and finding gates.

The Mages lined up on the hill over looking the front gate locking onto the Halflings. As one they cast the fireball spell striking the lookout tower first bursting the Halfling rock throwers in flames, the Halfling swordsmen shouted and scream as the same fireballs that destroyed the lookout tower fell upon them. The Mages didn't let up till the last of the Halflings were nothing but smoking bodies. Once the area was clear they quickly rush to the woman tied to the mule. They freed the woman and handed her a robe from her wagon to cover up.

"Thank you for saving me from those small pest. My name is, Jenneth Delszema de Vieen Haazlebuene the Fourth, but you can call me Jenny," the gypsy woman said as once she was freed she quickly put back on her clothes from her wagon. All of Shinji's girls were quite taken by her as they have more then once found themselves in the arms of another woman. "I worked as a trader, bringing my cart along the road to sell potions, magic items and other things I have collected and made on my own. I was attacked and robbed by these halflings, they brought me and my things here. They were planning on giving me to a troll for fun."

"You're welcome," Asuka said.

"I had hope that I could set up shop here since all the lands that I have been to are either overrun with bandits or monsters, burn out ruins, abandon or under the rule of a warlord," Jenny said.

"You say you can make potions?" Mari ask. "What kind?"

"Healing potions and magic potions that restores magic users magic," Jenny said as she pulls out two small long neck glass bottles. One held some kind of red liquid and the other held blue liquid. "Here try it."

"Alright," one of the mages said as she takes the blue potion and drank it down. "Hey I feel better."

"Since you're looking for a place to set up shop how about you set up shop at our castle?" Asuka suggested.

"A castle?" Jenny ask thinking it over. "Well I have no where else to go so I'll take the offer."

"You two escort her to the gateway," Asuka said to two warriors.

"We'll see you back at the castle," one of the Rei's said as she and her sister rode off on Jenny's wagon. The wagon held the loot taken from the halflings.

"Now aim for the gate," Mari said not wanting to waste time opening it.

"Right," the Mages said as they as one cast another fireball spell destroying the wooden gate.

"Move out," Asuka said as she leads the Rei's charging into the slave camp.

The Halflings were clearly not expecting to be attack as the forces of Shinji that came pouring into the camp. They continued on until they reached the ramparts constructed for Halflings. Too small for humans, they were very well constructed, covering as many angles as possible. If the Halflings did have bows, then any attacker to this place was in for a real nasty surprise, but they only had rock throwers who were quickly taken care of by the Mage's fireballs. The Halfling swordsmen attack the women who had broken into the camp but they quickly found that the women were much stronger then they appeared to be. They swept through the camp killing off the Halflings who thought that the women attacking would be easy to handle, they reached the end of the camp and found the slaves were locked in wooden cages.

"Open the cage!" a halfling shouted as what was left of the Halflings had gathered around the cages.

One of the cages door opened and a huge man like creature that must be the troll came out. It only wore a spoiled loin cloth and a nose ring. The troll stood over seven feet and it was very fat with its fat belly covering its groin. The cage it came from floor was covered with broken bones of the people the Halflings had fed it and from the looks of things the troll has been overfeeding for a long time now. The troll had been caught by the Halflings but allowed itself to be used as a guard dog since it's getting to eat everyday and gets to eat any human they toss to it.

"Don't let that troll get anywhere close to us," Asuka shouted to the Mages totally gross out from the near naked fat troll.

The Mages fired fireballs at the incoming mountain of flab with its feet sinking into the ground with each step it took. The troll scream as the fireballs burnt its flesh but it kept on coming. The other Rei's began throwing their weapons at the troll trying to stop it but nothing seemed to be able to stop the incoming train. Mari put a stop to it with a knife thrown into its eye, the troll lifted up its head as it let out a scream that was cut short as Asuka threw a Halfling sword at its throat. The troll let out a moan even as the Mages continue to hit it with fireballs before it stumbled backwards and fell over dead.

"Kill the Halflings!" Asuka shouted leading the Rei's at the last remaining Halflings in the camp. Seeing their troll killed broke the last bit of fight in the Halflings and were quickly dealt with as the Rei's showed no mercy as they had done with the slaves they took.

"Thank you for freeing us," a young redhead woman said as the Rei's released the slaves from their cages.

"You're welcome," Asuka said as she looks the woman over. The pants she wore were a little baggy, not to mention dirty, and the rough woolen top was rather tight across her expansive bosom. Asuka had noticed that one of the peculiarities of the new world she and the others were in was the attractiveness of the women that they manage to see who had watched them marched off to the slave camp. Even the peasant women were remarkably lovely as she looks over the women of the camp, even with being underfed and forced into labor.

"Did one of the lords sent you?" the redhead asks wondering what kind of lord had women especially ones dress in such revealing clothes that fought. The three non-redheads seemed to be the ones in charge.

"We're the minions of Overlord Shinji," Mari said. "I am Mari and she's Asuka."

"There's a new evil Overlord?" one of the men asks.

"Yes but Shinji isn't evil besides he's not the one who's been starving you people," Mari said. "You're all free to return to your village."

The former slaves quickly grabbed what they could mostly food stuff and headed back to the village leaving behind the new evil overlord's minions to pick the camp clean.

"I'm opening up a Waypoint gate," the castle orb said making a stone disk pop out of the ground like a mushroom.

"Ayanami send as many of your sisters as you can over here," Akane said.

"Right," Ayanami voice said.

"How?" the redhead Spree woman ask who had stayed behind wondering where the voice came form.

"We're using the castle orb to talk to each other. Ayanami is watching what we're doing," one of the Runners said as she places a crate full of Halfling swords and shields onto the Waypoint gate.

"Why did you stayed behind?" a Mage asks.

"There isn't much left for me to return to," the woman said as she farm was completely ruined by the Halflings.

"Well we can always use help back at the castle," a Fighter said as she carries a sack of flour over to the portal.

"What are your name?" Mari ask.

"My name is Helen," the busty redhead said.

"You can come back with us," Asuka said. "Help us take with this stuff first."

"Yes ma," Helen said as she helps the minions place things onto the Waypoint Gate.

The Rei's found plenty of useful items throughout the slave camp. Since the armor that the Halflings wore were all too small for them to wear they only took all of the weapons and tools that could be found in the camp. They collected many farm tools that would allow them to start farms around the castle for a steady food supply. They found bags of coins on the bodies of the dead Halflings and three money chests in one of the buildings that serve as a guardhouse for the Halflings. As for food they found piles of sacks of flour, grain, corn, as well as barrels full of different kinds of fruits. They even found a crane that they could use to help in the rebuilding of the castle. They even took apart the wooden buildings, cages, walls, and towers down to reuse the already cut wood for the castle. They did have trouble in placing the farm animals they found in the camp onto the Waypoint Gate. In the end after they rounded up all the animals they gotten a pen full of chickens, pigs, sheep, four cows and a bull to fill the empty stable and ranch part of the castle.

"Good job girls," Ayanami said to them. "Comeback here and tomorrow you head for Spree."

"Yes sis," Asuka said stepping onto the Waypoint Gate going back to the castle along with the new castle servant.

!

The castle a few days later –

Walking down the hallways of the castle Shinji followed Ayanami as she was leading him around the castle showing him where everything was. He hadn't been seeing much of the castle as the girls have been keeping him in his bedroom to keep him from running off. Currently she was showing him the treasure room that was located in a side room of the spawning pool. The bags, pots, and chests of coins were placed into three piles of either copper, silver, and gold.

"Here we'll be able to guard the treasures we gather," Ayanami said to Shinji. In the room besides the money were some Rei's counting the piles of coins they had collected.

"How much do we have?" Shinji ask.

"We currently have over five-hundred copper coins, over three hundred silver coins and over two hundred gold coins," a Mage Rei said. "We'll give you the amount once we're done counting."

"Most of this is from the bandits," a Fighter said.

"We'll do our best to gather more for you," a Runner said smiling. "And you'll be able to award us."

"Right," Shinji sweated seeing the hungry looks on the Ranko's.

"Helen said that the Halflings as well as stealing food have been gathering as much loot as they can to buy more food from other towns and villages that they don't control," Ayanami said. "When we attack the Halflings well be able to fill this room with their treasures."

"What about the food supplies?" Shinji ask.

"Come with me," Ayanami said leading Shinji up the stairs to the second basement.

Opening the door to the food storage room Shinji felt a chill as cold air escape from the room. The walls of the room had from what he had learned cold rune spells that kept the room cold. Stored inside were the food that were taken from the bandits and the Halflings and with the runes covering the room kept rodents from entering and the cold kept the food to last longer. Most foods around here from what he had learn from Helen are either heavily salted, dried, or pickled to keep them from spoiling.

"We're keeping the weapons in the second basement," Ayanami said.

"And the animals?" Shinji ask.

"Out in the field by the stables," she answers.

"You know it seems that the only thing I'm useful around here is having sex," Shinji said as whenever he tries to go out one of the girls would just strip naked and would shove his face into their chest, which would lead to other things.

"Because you already done so much for us, its alright to take it easy," Ayanami smiled at him.

In the kitchen -

Mari was busy in the kitchen as she prepared meals for everyone in the castle. She always enjoys cooking, even more now since whenever she serves Shinji a meal she would get to make love with him afterwards.

Helen was teaching her how to cook using the cauldron in making different meals at once. Since many families only had one cauldron to use as a cooking pot. With care several dishes could be cooked at the same time, boiled meat, oatmeal pudding (tied in a cloth), and long sausages (chopped meat cased in pig's intestine). That is done by having the meals in different containers and filling the cauldron with water and boil the meals till they're ready to eat. Sanbun was helping too as she helps in grinding herbs with a mortar and pestle. As there's were no mechanical aids in the kitchen, the spit-roasted meat required constant turning, which a Rei was doing as another was pouring a mix of animal fat, spices, herbs in lemon juice over it as it turns. There were several Rei's in the kitchen helping with the cooking, from tending the fires to cleaning the pots and pans.

"You're really good at cooking," Helen said as she never tasted such good food before.

"I've been cooking for awhile now," Mari smiled as she stirs the soup.

"Is this good?" Sanbun ask showing Mari the mush she made of the herbs.

"Yes that's good," Mari said taking the bowl and pouring it into the soup pot.

"Well something smells good," Jenny said as she enters the kitchen. Jenny had taken life in the castle well as she had the Rei's build a shop for her in the main courtyard where she'll be able to make her potions.

"It be done in a bit," Mari said.

"What are the other girls doing anyways?" Jenny ask as she saw them in the training area of the castle.

"They're preparing to attack the Halflings once all the Rei's that are going are armed and are ready to fight. Asuka said that she's been sending Runner's to spy on the Halflings to know what we're going to be fighting first," Mari said.

"By the way why doesn't Lord Shinji fight?" Helen ask having meeting the new Overlord who is quite handsome as she only seen noblemen with those kinds of looks before.

"If he dies then if any of us dies we can't be brought back to life," Mari answers.

"And the fact that you girls have been making love to him everyday," Jenny said making Mari blush.

"He must be something," Helen said.

"Well if you two want you can find out for yourselves," Mari said as she wonders what they taste like.

"Really?" Jenny ask.

"Just as long as you two don't mind making love with other women," one of the Rei's smiled.

"Making love with other women?" Sanbun ask making the older women remember that there's a small child in the room with them, which they blush and turn their heads away from the questioning face of Sanbun.

!

Author's Notes

1 – Most of the men in the game aren't lookers at all while the women are hot.

!


	5. The New Girls rewrite

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The New Girls Revise –

Marching down the road towards the walls of the village Spree, Shinji's girls lead a large group of Rei's towards the village. According to Helen the Halfling village was just beyond the eastern gate of the village. Shinji had them gear up using the armor and weapons they have taken from the Slave camp and were all ready to raid the village of the Halflings. Shinji wanted to come with them because he wanted to fight not just sit in the castle doing nothing. Which is why as he was about to leave with the war party he was quickly surrounded by naked Rei's who grabbed him and dragged him to be made useful to them by forcing him to have sex with them. He gave in but did say he wanted to help in the kitchen so he can be helpful.

As they marched to the halfling village they came upon a pond that was being fed by a small stream. Sitting in the middle of the pond was a small stone pillar that was colored yellow. From the build up of mud around the pillar it's been sitting there for a long time now.

"There's a Castle Object," the Castle Orb said through the link.

"What does it do?" Asuka ask.

"It's a minion object take it back to a Castle Gate and Shinji will be able to summon new minions," the Castle Orb said.

"More Rei's?" Mari ask.

"I can summon new Rei's?" Shinji ask watching back at the castle. He's in a mass of Rei's who are making sure he stays put, currently Jenny was riding him as Helen along with the Rei's watched the action.

Ayanami was outside making sure the repair work is all running smoothly. Which reminded Shinji of a hive of bees or a nest of ants, the Rei's are the workers and he is the king of the hive. Ayanami, Asuka, and Mari act as the queens with the Rei's obeying their commands. The Rei's gathered the resources around the castle, rebuilding and protecting the castle from any threat. Just like a real hive.

"Yes once the minions bring back the object to the castle," the Castle Orb said.

"You heard what the ball said," Asuka said. "Runner's since you girls are the fastest go and grab the object and bring it back to the Castle Gate we'll wait here for you girls to get back."

"Right," five of the Runners said as they walk into the pond that was waist deep and lifted the Castle Object out of the mud and carried it out of the water and headed back where they had came from.

Asuka turned to Ayanami, and Mari. "Why do you think they left the Minion Object in the middle of the pond like that?"

"Maybe they didn't want it anymore and just threw it away. Besides the Halflings were using the Castle Heart to grow pumpkins," Mari responded.

"They just didn't want it," Ayanami adds.

"True," Asuka said as she settles down near the waters edge.

!

Back at the Castle –

Shinji waited in the Spawning Pool as the Castle Object was carried down the stairs. His girls finally let him go since he's way too tried out to go out fighting and went out to do some work around the castle. He stood next to three stone stands with a circular depression in the middle of each of them. There were also several other stands that were place on the sides of the walls of the room. He had wondered what they were for but had never ask, the Castle Orb told him that the empty slots where the Castle Objects were once kept before the heroes who killed the last Overlord took everything.

"Here's the Pillar," a Fighter said as she and four others carried the pillar over to where Shinji was standing.

"Which slot?" Shinji ask the Castle Orb.

"Place it in the middle one," the Orb said.

"Right," the lead Fighter said as she and her four sisters inserted the pillar into its slot. The moment that they did the Castle Heart that was lying in the bottom of the Spawning Pool glowed with power.

"Yes with the Minion Pillar you'll be able to summon two new types of minions," the Castle Orb said.

"Two new Minions?" Shinji ask.

"Yes try it," the Castle Orb said.

"Alright," Shinji said as he held out his hand and willed for some Rei's to come out. Popping out of the water were a group of Rei's that were much different the other Rei's. First ones are 5'2" tall, slim built, D cups, with their blue hair tied in a knot with chopsticks keeping them in place. The others are taller then the first ones at about 5'8" tall and are much more well built as well.

"Master," the new Rei's greeted their master.

"Castle Orb what are they able to do?" Shinji ask.

"The first ones are the workforce of the minions. Not the greatest in a fight, but that isn't their purpose, their function is to keep your armies and base running smoothly. Their job is to repair, upgrade, maintain, supply and generally support the infrastructure. The taller ones are experts on using ranged weapons and daggers. They have expert night vision and can move as silent as the Runners. They known how to use poisons, make traps and use herbs. They are in short ranged units with healing and poison abilities. They aren't any good in close combat but knows how to defend themselves if needed, they prefer to use longbows but other kinds of ranged weapons, such as bows, crossbows, grenades and so on, are acceptable as well and they also knows how to use bombs and such but not how to make them. They also never run out of ammo from their quivers. The minions come in four types, Warfare Minions, Support Minions, Royal Guard Minions, and Mystical Minions. The first four minions you have are all Royal Guard Minions, the two new ones are a Warfare and Support Minion," the Castle Orb explains. (1)

"How about Kyudokas and Hyakushou," Shinji said. (2)

"That's some good names for us," a Hyakushou said.

"What are your first orders?" an Kyudokas asks.

"Hyakushous you girls help in the rebuilding of the castle and you Kyudokas go to the Castle Gate and reinforce the war party. There are some bows and arrows that were taken from the bandits in the armory," Shinji said.

"Yes master," the Hyakushous and Kyudokas headed off for the task they were assigned to.

One of the Hyakushous leaned over to him. "For all of the hard work we're going to do I hope that you'll show us how grateful you are."

"I will," Shinji said. "That's all I'm good for anyways around here."

"Master…" the Hyakushou said as she stares at him regretting what she had said. Somehow she and the others have to show Shinji that he means more to them just for sex.

!

Back with the marching group –

Coming up the pond where the war party group were waiting came the Runners and a small group of five new Rei's. They were enjoying the sights around them that they didn't see in cities back in the other world where they came from. The same thick grass covered the rolling hills like the fur of a sleek animal. In the distance, a row of trees, similar in appearance to pine trees, towered up to meet a deep blue sky. Near the gigantic hunks of the trees a stream gurgled, spilling its clear, fresh water into a small pond.

"We only found five bows in the armory," one of the Kyudokas said as she walks up to the three commanders of Shinji's forces. Asuka and Ayanami are the fighters who leads the troops into battle while Mari took command of the Mages and Runners.

"We just have to make do till we make or find some of our own," Mari said.

"Everyone it's time to move out," Asuka said to the Rei's who were sitting around got up and followed their leaders heading towards the village of Spree.

Once they got to the village they from the drawbridge down and the two guards from before were waiting there to greet them.

"Thank you for freeing the people that the Halflings had taken," one of the guards said.

"You're welcome in Spree anytime you want," the second guard said.

"Thanks guys," Asuka said as she and the girls entered the village.

Inside the walls they found a medieval style village, of dirt roads, wooden houses some with small gardens in the front of the yard, a small pond in the middle of the village. Mari having seen places that are still rebuilding from the second impact, found that this village is stone age compared to even the worst places she has seen. Dirt streets, no sanitation, little lighting, few if any written signs, the all pervasive odor of human and animal crowding, the complete absence in the air of the tang of petrochemical pollution, large buildings having multiple chimneys obviating the needs of central heating, frequent water storage tanks meaning no aqueducts or a central water sources not counting the pond which she could see is also used as a dumping ground for sewage, the list went on an on. All of them are glad that they live in a castle even a run down one as the housings around here clearly lacks what they're use to back home.

The people they saw walking around all had a ragged look on them, since the Halflings have been stealing food the people of Spree wouldn't have that much to eat. Looking around the girls saw that the people were growing wheat, sunflowers and pumpkins, along with some animals running around. Inside some small cages they saw large rats inside of them as the people of the village were that hungry. Looks like the people around here got most of their nourishment from the food that's left for them by the halflings. In front of what looks like an inn were a groups of people who they saw were some of the people they freed.

Word spread like wildfire through the village of the radiant women who freed the villagers from the Slave Camp. People gazed at them wonderingly. The men stared at the women as they never seen women dress like the ones in front of them now. Most of the reactions from the women were of frustration from young women who look at the bodies of the women warriors, wanting bodies like they have.

Stepping out of the Inn carrying a tray with beer mugs was a heavy set dark skin man. "Hello there," the man greeted them. "Folks around here call me Archie. The Halflings have raided all of the farms around here, and people have been flocking to Spree and onto my doorstep. I'm the appointed leader of the village ever since Lord Spree met his end, when he and his men attack the Halflings and fell into a trap and were eaten."

"Tell me Archie," Uyko ask. "What's going on around here?"

"Well first is that the Halflings have taken the village food supply that was being kept in my inn. There is still the farmland outside of the western gate that we managed to save from being taken by the Halflings but none of the crops are ready to be harvested for months. We been getting by with what we can catch around the village and I still have plenty of drinks to serve but nothing to feed the people with. By the time the crops are ready to be harvested we'll die of hunger by then," Archie said. "We'll be very grateful if you get the food back from the Halflings."

"Tell us where is the food kept?" Shampoo ask.

"From what we know the food is being kept in one of the large Halfling homes, just east of here," Archie said.

"East of here," Akane said looking towards the gate. "You heard him girls we're heading for the Halfling village."

"You heard the girls," Archie yelled at the guards on the gate. "Open the gate!"

"Yes sir," the guards said as they turned the crank opening the gate.

Ranma's girls lead their troops out of the village marching towards the Halfling village as the villagers of Spree watched them in awe.

!

Near the Halfling Village –

After handling some patrols of Halfling swordsmen on the road without any real trouble. The girls of Shinji came around a bend to find a Halfling home that looks just like the ones that they read in the Lord of the Rings, a small round door that went into the side of a hill. A cart stood next to it. Breaking down the door and sweeping inside the Runners quickly dealt with the Halflings they found in the home even if they had to bend over to fit inside. Once the Halflings were dead they started looting the place and used the cart to carry the loot that they found, clothing, weapons, food, and coins.

"We need to find a gate to send this stuff back," Ayanami said as the last of the stuff were placed into the cart.

"We can also bring the food we collect here back to Spree," Asuka said seeing how hungry the people there are.

"Hey girls look over here," Mari said as she looks down the hill they were standing on.

Set between some hills was a party of Halflings who were partying being served by human women, a man was playing a fiddle filling the air with music. They were feasting while the people in the surrounding villages are starving. And standing on a wooden platform was a huge blob of fat. What was once a Halfling was now a huge blob of fat that was bigger then the humans that were walking about. The fine clothes he wore strained to hold his bulk in and strained with sweat and food. His arms and legs with stumpy and it was amazing to the girls that he could still stand up let alone walk. He wore a gold crown on his fat head and held a long golden fork. Next to him in nothing but a collar and chain is a beautiful 28 years old noblewoman, 6'2" tall, firm G cups, voluptuous built, hour glass figure, pale skin, blue eyes, blood red short cut hair, red lips, round face and a kind smile. Unknown to the girls she is, Lady Norma of Spree rightful heir of Spree, her husband being the noble who married into power. She was taken as a personal slave of Melvin, who had been desiring her since he saw her when the Lord of Spree ordered him and the other adventurers to take out the overlord. But he hasn't touched her yet as his desire for food is clouding his desire for sex, thus he keeps her like a chained pet by his side, completely nude for his subjects to see.

"That must be Underbelly," Asuka said as she looks down at the Halflings around the party.

"We're going to need to summon some more forces to be able to take on the village," Ayanami said. Even if they have been able to handle the halflings they been running into it's always better to bring backup when attacking that many people.

"There's a Waypoint Gate nearby," one of the Mages said.

"Good, we can drop off the stuff we took and get some more troops," Mari said.

Walking down the road carved into the hillside they came onto a small valley surrounded by hills. There were two Halfling homes built on either side of a long pathway between two steep hills that lead to a big round door big enough for humans to walk into without having to bend over to fit inside. Standing in the middle of the valley was a troll like the one they encountered in the Slave Camp, it was busy being fed by some Halflings. The meat that was being fed to the troll were humans that have been worked to death.

"Kyudokas, Mages," Ayanami said. "I want all of you to launch a volley on them and don't let up until they're all dead. The rest of you stand in front of them and defend them. As for the troll Kyudokas aim for the eyes."

She knew the results of wounds inflicted by arrows. Worse than gunshot wounds, usually since it was impossible to draw out barbed arrowheads. They either had to be cut out or pushed all the way through the flesh. Removing the hideous things often caused more damage than the initial wound itself. They had to be removed, too. Bullets, dull and blunt, normally did little further damage once they were lodged in a body. And they tended to work their own way out, overtime. Not arrowheads, with their sharp edges. They keep cutting up flesh every time a person moved, and the barbs would make them work their way still deeper.

The Mages and the Kyudokas lined up, the Mages launched the first volley of fireballs that struck the Halflings and the troll. As the Halflings who weren't struck by the fireballs ran for cover but were struck down by the Kyudoka's arrows as they picked out their targets. The troll like the one before withstood the fireballs as its thick flesh and fat protected it, the troll turned towards its attackers. The troll let out a roar as two arrows found their marks as they struck its eyes, it jerk its head upwards letting out a roar of pain even as fireballs and arrows struck its now expose body. The troll fell backwards making a loud thump as its massive body hit the ground.

With the troll dead Shampoo shouted for the Mages and Kyudokas to stop firing. This was what Asuka and Mari were waiting for as she leads the ground troops charging in to finish off any survivors. They then began the task of looting the bodies and looting the two Halfling homes and killing any Halflings they found hiding inside.

"Bad news," Asuka said to Ayanami and Mari. "The gate to the Halfling village is close and it's the only way in."

"Let's just break it down then," one of the Amazons said.

"No," Ayanami said. "We need greater numbers if we want to take the Halfling Village."

"You heard her," Mari said to the Mages. "Where's the portal?"

"It's over there," the lead Mage said pointing towards the big Halfling House down the pathway. A crank was next to the door suggesting that it's the way to open the door.

"Alright then," Asuka said smiling. "Looks like we're going to have to do some house cleaning."

Author's Notes

1 – Warfare Minions (Minions used in open warfares against other armies, castles, cities and the likes, they are the armies of the overlord.)

Support Minions (Minions who focuses on building things like buildings, tools, weapons, armors and the likes, gathering resources, pawing roads, raise cattle, produce food, cook, grow crops, tame mounts, tame beasts, record information, write, teach, study and other things usable to make a better foundation for the kingdom and a greater support for the other minions and the subjects of the overlord.)

Royal Guard Minions (The personal guards of the Overlord and his personal warriors when exploring new lands on his own, the amazons, the runners, the mages and the fighters are the basic Royal Guard Minions.)

Mystical Minions (These are the magical minions whose powers are considered supernatural, they are not just regular minions who are gained from pillars, sockets and other items, the intelligent magical beings can become your subject, if you tame, capture, convince or bribe enough beings of one specie they will submit to your side and offer you an item that lets you summon them though your spawning pits. But the Mystical minions from the items are not just about magic, they are also technological, scientist, spiritual, elemental, genetically, mutated and more so, you can gain everything from a simple sorcerer or shaman, to a mecha pilot or a cyborg.)

2 - Kyudokas: These are the archers of the warfare minions, uses only ranged weapons and cloth, leather and light metal armor, they focus on long range, and have three ranks, and the same appearance as the Samurais, except they are more curved built and are about 5'8" tall. They focus on the use of bows, rifles, crossbows and the likes, though they are originally bowmen have they learned to use other ranged weapons, and like the samurais, focuses on a specific type of weapon, but they have fewer choices so there are about four kinds of Kyudoka minions. Bowmen Kyudokas, Crossbow Kyudokas, Firearm Kyudokas and Sniper Kyudokas. The special abilities of these different weapons for the second and third rank are the following, endless ammunition, energy projectiles and one specific element projectile.

Student, beginner of the way of the long range weapons, she can be reconized by the white bandana around her forehead.

Graduate, a skilled archer who can use energy projectiles with ki and thus does not need wooden arrows, can be recognized by the red bandana and the red flags on their shoulders.

Master, a master of the way of the bow, the gun, the sniper or the crossbow, can fire not only unlimmited ki ammunition but can aslo fire a type of elemental projectile, can be explosive, can be peircing, can be poisoning, can be other things, but only one and no more. Are recognized by their black bandana, black shoulder flags and their black weapons.

Hyakushou: These are the basic support units of the overlord, they work with everything from farming to building, they know all trades but are masters of none, a basic unit who are used as servants, workers and farmers. Always dressed in working clothes, they are non-fighters, but are strong enough to keep themselves defended with tools and peasant weapons if needed. They are 5'2" tall, slim built, D cup, hair tied in a knot with chopsticks keeping them in place and can not only act as workers, farmers and servants but can also read, write and teach, like a elementary school teacher but nothing higher.

!


	6. House Crashers

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

House Crashers –

As the entered the Halfling home that was big enough for humans to walk around, they found themselves walking down a long hallway. Asuka lead a small group to see if it was safe for the others to follow, they made it all the way to a large round door. There were two wide sections open along the walls of the hallway and one of them contained the Waypoint Gate.

"Good now we can ship the loot back home and get some reinforcements," Asuka said as she actives the gateway.

"I tell the others it's safe," the Amazon behind her said.

"Right and I'll go and get us some help," Asuka said as she steps through the portal and finds herself back at the castle.

Around her the Rei's were all busy working on rebuilding the castle, with the two new Rei's minions to help things were going smoothly. Using what they learned in their home world the girls made cement to help with the rebuilding as cement was much stronger then stonewalls. Amazons were carrying lumber, stones, and cement buckets where they were needed, Fighter's and Archers were hammering wood or spreading cement into cracks and holes. The Mages were busy in making cement and lending a hand here and there, and the workers were all busy doing work around the castle. Some were busy in making fields to plant crops in some of the open areas around the castle, others were busy with the ranch area feeding the animals.

"Welcome back lady Asuka," Helen greeted her as she carries a bucket of water.

"Hello Helen," Asuka greeted back. The redhead was looking better after being bathed and was now wearing clean clothes. "Where is Shinji?"

"He's in the bar having lunch with some of the girls," Helen answers. "I still can't believe the endurance and stamina he has. I'm still walking funny from last night, I never seen a man having a tool that big before."

"Yeah he's something else," Asuka said as she walks towards the castle. Behind her the Rei's that are with her were stepping through the gate carrying the loot they took from the Halfling homes. The other Rei's nearby started helping them sort out the items to be place in the right storage areas.

Walking pass several Rei's Asuka came up to the door leading into the bar room that also serve as the kitchen. Opening the door she found the tables were all full as some of the Rei's were taking a break and were either drinking, eating, or both. Some of the Workers were in the kitchen preparing meals, with Sanbun helping them. The Workers in the Kitchen would be the cooks as they were dress the part, they had taken off their shirts and replacing it with an apron they still wore their loin cloths. And she had to admit they look very sexy dressed like that as the thin aprons were strained with sweat and were clinging to their shapely bodies. She would have to sample the new girls later as there was a Halfling home to loot, she found hitting both sides of the field was nothing like she thought it would be.

Sitting near the stage was Shinji who was rapidly demolished a hearty meal. The Rei's took the opportunity to get close to him, stripping down and sitting on either side of him, caressing his bare sides and shoulders with their soft hands.

Shinji on his part was amazed by how much you could get done when constantly surrounded by skilled, attentive servants. When he was hungry, they fed him. When he was sore, they massaged him. When he was dirty, they bath him. And when he was ready to have sex there would always be one ready to take him. An Archer was currently under the table with her head covered by the kilt he had taken up wearing, much to the envy of the other Rei's around them.

"Hello Shinji," Asuka said leaning down pressing her body against his back.

"You're back already?" Shinji ask looking up.

"We're going to need some more girls to take the Halfling Village," Asuka said. "Would you mind summoning up some more girls to help?"

"Alright," Shinji said as he summons more Minions using the trick the Castle Orb showed him. As long as he was on the castle grounds he could summons minions.

"Thanks," Asuka said giving him as kiss that caught the eye of every Rei there until she broke the kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Be careful," Shinji said to her.

"You too," Askura said as she looks down at the girl who's head is on her lap. "And I can see that the girls are taking good care of you."

"They are," Beth said carrying a tray of food over to the table, placing it down in front of Shinji. She was dress in some of the clothes that were taken from some of the buildings. "That's why lord Shinji needs to eat more to keep up his energy."

"Beth do you know about a large Halfling home?" Asuka ask.

"Yes it's the main dwelling of the Halflings warriors almost all of them make their home there, to defend against attackers from entering their village. If you take that building out there won't be that many of them left once you get into the village. It also serves as a storehouse where most of the food is kept, weapons, armor, and gold from what I remember when I was there a week before you came," Beth said.

"Anything else I should know before we go into the lions den?" Asuka ask.

"Yes when I was there I saw that they're keeping women there to serve their needs. And one of them told me that some men are being kept to be fed to Melvin," Beth said. "My older sister Jean is being kept there, she and the other girls there use to be Lord Spree's servants when he was still alive, after he died they tried to escape but were caught. They're being used to serve the Halflings now."

"Then that means we show no mercy," Asuka said then looking around the room getting all of the girls attention. "Those who want to fight follow me." A large number of the Rei's did that as they follow Asuka out of the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Halfling Home –

The Halflings warriors were drinking and eating merrily in a large and long room deep inside the hill. A huge scarred wood table ran down the entire length of the right side of the main room. Halflings were elbow to elbow at the table, laughing and swigging back various colored beverages or stuffing their faces with food. There were a couple dozen tables in the middle of the floor and far to the right side of the room was a kitchen area. Ranks of meat and whole pigs or sheep were roasting over open flames of the massive cooking pits, cooking pots bubbled as the stews inside boiled, pies and bread were baking in ovens great piles of plates and pots were place in piles waiting to be washed. Baskets full of fruits and vegetables were scattered around the kitchen, barrels full of salted meat were lined the walls with boxes of cheeses and sacks of flour, fresh meat hanged on hooks on the walls as well as dried spices. On the far left side of the room was where the ale and beer barrels were kept. So much food was littered over the kitchen while many outside the Halfling settlements were starving.

Working in the kitchen were four dusky auburn haired girls, all of them wore short chemises, their buoyant breasts lifting the hems to the very tops of their tanned, toned thighs. Another pair of women were busy washing dishes, a blonde and a dark hair woman both older then the two cooking but no less lovely or voluptuous. They were following the orders of a huge Halfling cook, like Melvin thanks to all of the food he and the other cooks ate had made them grow huge compared to the normal size Halflings. He was as tall as a human with a great big belly, he had short limbs and had to waddle to move around, his strained apron and chief's hat was the hint that was all that was needed to show that he was the cook. He carried a meat cleaver that serve both as a cooking tool and a weapon. (1)

Other human women were serving tables all of the women were picked for their looks. A redheaded whose halter-top barely held in her huge breast, brought their drinks to them, a top heavy blonde carried empty plates back to the kitchen while a busty brunette carried a plate loaded with food. An older dark hair woman's mammoth mammaries jiggled as she carries two pitchers to refill the mugs of the Halflings, a short hair blonde was also busy helping the older woman serving the drinks unlike the other women she was plain compared to them with no real figure to speak of. The last woman was around her mid-twenties the oldest, with long dirt brown hair and matching eyes. She had creamy colored smooth skin and a rack that was almost the size of her head. She wore a low cut back and white dress which revealed much of her ample cleavage and left the tops of her nipples out for all to see. As they Halflings forced them all to dress that way.

The door of the room burst into pieces as a body of a Halfling spearman was thrown thought the heavy wooded door. A fury of arrows flew out of the now open doorway cutting down the Halflings who were in the middle of the room, the human serving women that were in the middle of it screamed as they ran for cover but none of the arrows were being aimed for them. A captain of the Halflings was shouting for his men to arm themselves when an arrow struck him sending him like a snowball across the room.

The other Halflings were on their feet, drawing their swords, if they wore them, or scrambling for them where they had placed them. A quartet of Halflings bravely charged into the shadows of the hallway, screaming war cries that got cut off in the clattering clash of steel on steel. One Halfling stumbled back into the lighted room, the women screamed as the headless Halfling fell to the rough floor where blood spilled from his neck like a knocked over wine bottle.

Swarming out of the hallway behind the dead Halfling were dozens and dozens of blue haired women. Some of them wore bits and pieces of armor, from leather armor, gloves, armguards, boots, and helmets. All of them were armed with some kind of weapon, clubs, hatchets, pitchforks, small maces, knives, swords, sickles, shovels, pickaxes, hammers, and spears. The Halflings taken by surprise were quickly overrun as the women poured out of the hallway, the women would attack them in groups cutting them down before they could defend themselves. Five women armed with bows quickly lined the walls of the room firing into the fight taking place in the middle of the room.

The Halfling Cook who was far enough away from the fight had the time to grab his cleaver as one of the blue hair women came charging at him armed with a hatchet. The Halfling Cook grabbed a frying pan and threw it the woman's feet causing her to trip over it and falling onto her face in front of him. Seeing his chance he swung downwards and smash his meat cleaver into her skull, her body wiggled before her body faded away leaving nothing but her armor and weapon behind. The cook didn't get to enjoy his kill as a group of her fellow sisters seeing her die in front of them vision turned red with anger. They dog piled on the cook pulling his cleaver out of his hand, one of the woman lifted the grill off of the fire pit as her sisters carried the struggling cook over. He screamed as he was tossed into the fire pit and the heavy metal grill slammed shut behind him.

The battle was over as quickly as it started, Halfling bodies littered the floor of the room. The Mages were busy healing and bringing back their wounded and dead sisters, the Fighters, Runners, and Amazons were busy making sure that the Halflings were dead by plunging their weapons into their bodies just to make sure they stayed that way. The Archers were busy pulling out their arrows from the bodies of the Halflings. Asuka and Ayanami stepped into the room followed by the Rei's they lead down the side halls making sure that they wouldn't be attacked from behind.

"How did things go here?" Ayanami ask the lead Archer. All of her sister Archers who were armed with bows are wearing either a necklace, ring, or a earrings now to show their ranks.

"We lost seven of our sisters taking this room," the Archer answers sadly. One fell to the cook and the six others fell when some of the Halflings managed to get a mortal strike on them during the fight.

"Shinji will bring them back," Ayanami said.

"Yes Shinji will," the Archer repeated.

"I already have," Shinji said through the link. While the Rei's do go back into the pool when he didn't need so many of them running around he didn't feel right just letting those killed remain dead till he summons them again.

"The rest of the hallways have been cleared," Asuka said. "Most of them were sleeping in their beds when we found them."

"Excuse me," the woman with the huge breast spoke up. Behind her were the other women staying close together wondering what these women warriors would do to them.

"Yes?" Ayanami ask.

"Who are you women?" the older woman asks.

"We are the minions of Overlord Shinji," Asuka said making the women gasp.

"There's a new Overlord?" the small blonde said.

"Yes but don't worry he's not evil," Asuka said.

"We have already freed the villagers that were being held in the Slave Camp. And freed the men that were being held in one of the storerooms," Ayanami said. "And your sister Beth said that your name is Jean."

"Beth is okay?" Jean said.

"Yes she and her friend Helen are back at the castle," one of the Mages said.

"She's at your castle," Jean said.

"Yes she is," Asuka said. "You can use the Waypoint Gate to teleport there, one of the girls just have to active it."

"What is my sister doing there? Jean asks.

"She's working at the castle now since she said she has nothing to go back to," Asuka said.

"That sounds like Beth," Jean smiled. "I offer my services as well."

"Jean are you sure?" the woman slightly younger and a cup smaller then Jean's massive H-cup breast.

"If Beth is working there its good enough for me," Jean said. "Besides it is better then serving those Halflings."

"We're with you," the four dusty skinned girls said who appear to be sisters. The other women all nodded as they had been serving under Jean for a long time now and trusted her with their lives.

"Sister go and take them to the portal," Ayanami said to a Mage as she scanned the women who would be serving Shinji now. Since her sisters had shown her the pleasures of the flesh she saw looking that these new women that she and the other girls would be having plenty of fun with them once they get back.

"Yes sister," the Mage said waving for the group of women to follow her.

"Before you girls go," Asuka said as she pointed over to a metal gate with a large crank that needs to be turn to open. "What's behind there?"

"That's where they keep the food supplies for this building, it also serves as another kitchen. There are five cooks just as big as the one your girls threw into the fire pit. They also have the food supply for Spree in there, but none of us are allowed in there," Jean said.

"They also keeping some women in there also," the redhead said. "I over heard some of the Halflings saying how much trouble it is to keep an eye on them. There use to be some small imps that were being kept inside of there. But suddenly the imps were gone and women replaced them."

"And when ever there's something that needs to be fix around here the Halflings would bring out a tall and muscular woman out to fix it. And the women all have blue hair like you do," the top heavy blonde said.

"Sounds like they have a minion pillar in there," Asuka said. "But what's with the red imps?"

"Imps were the minions of the last Overlord but with Shinji taking over all of the minions are now replaced by Rei's now," the Castle Orb answers. "The Halflings must have figure out how to summon minions from the pillars. But they can only summon three or five minions at a time."

"Let's save our sisters," Ayanami said to her fellow sisters. The Amazons quickly move over to the crank and started turning it opening the metal gate.

Stepping inside the room beyond the gate Asuka scanned the room. Like Jean and the other women said it was full of food and beyond another metal gate was a huge pile of sacks that were all tried together on a wagon, there were four other wagons full of sacks too. Seeing there's a crank on the other side of the gate there must be another way to get there. She waved for the other girls to follow her as she walked up some stairs where she saw a Halfling Cook shouting at Rei working on a stove, they had their backs turned on them.

This Rei was a bit shorter then the Amazons and smaller in the muscle department but was as busty as the Amazons are. She was wearing cloth overalls and a torn shirt that clung to her breast, she also wore a yellow screwdriver shaped earring on her left ear. She was bust fixing the smokestack of the oven that sent all of the smoke of the oven upwards and out of the underground tunnels. The Halfling Cook was shouting at her to hurry up, that was cut short as a knife thrown by and archer from its mark striking him dead center of the back of his head.

Looking towards where the blade came from the minion's face lit up in joy as she saw her sisters had come to save her and the rest. "You came," she said as she runs up to the closest girl who happens to be Asuka and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"These minions are the forgers and craftsmen er… craftswomen of the overlord and they aren't very useful in battle. But they are capable of creating and making many useful tools and equipment for the other minions to use. They're also advance minions the same with the archers. This minion is a level two minion from the ear ring she's wearing," the Castle Orb said through the link.

"And they're strong too," Asuka said breaking free from the Rei's hold. "Shinji what should their name be?"

"How about Mechanics," Shinji said.

"Yes master that's a great title for us," the mechanic said. "But we need to save the others from this place. There's another type of us minions here, four of them are being used in the kitchen to create different kinds of food for that fat blob Melvin."

"Led the way," Ayanami said to her sister.

"Follow me," the Mechanic said leading them to a ramp the looks over the floor below. Down below were four other Halfling Cooks busy cooking totally unaware of the battle that took place in the other room. One of the Cooks brought a plate of food to a long table that had four women chained to the table.

The Rei's before them was more matured then their other sisters are by a few years somewhere in their late twenties, besides being older they had runes covering their bodies like the Mages have on theirs. Unlike their other sisters they had long hair that flowed down their back to their shapely behinds. Broad shouldered and narrow waisted, their breasts jutted from her chest like pale volcanoes without the slightest hint of sag. Easily out sizing Asuka breast size by several cups that had to be either an F or a G-cup. Combined with their wide hips and a plump firm butts gave them a perfect hourglass figure. Asuka, Ayanami and her sisters all stared at the older bigger and sexier Rei's. They all wore a torn robe that looks ready to burst open as their melon size breast were pressed hard against the thin cloth. The Rei's were combining the foods the Halflings were placing in front of them to make a bigger one or have a taste that it didn't had before, as long as it was fattening.

With a nod from Ayanami four of the Archers drew an arrow and took aim at one of the four cooks. As one they releashed their bow strings sending their arrows flying towards the Halfling Cooks. Each of the arrows found their marks, two striking their target's hearts and the other two striking the heads of theirs. The Halfling Cooks all fell over, three were dead before they hit the stone floor but the last had some life still in him even with the arrow buried in the back of his skull. He was struggling to get back onto his feet that ended as three spearheads were trusted into his fat body.

"Sisters you're here," the four older Rei's said hugging the closest of their sisters near them once freed from their chains.

"These minions are a more powerful version of the Mages. They are able to combine items together for greater effect or create new ones out of materials, making clothing, armor, or weapons with better protection or have special effects," the Castle Orb spoke.

"They'll be the Alchemists," Shinji said.

"Yes master," the now dubbed Alchemists said.

"Where's the pillar?" Asuka ask.

"It's over there," the Mechanic said pointing to a cage built into the wall that held a yellow colored stone pillar. "When they don't need us they put us back into the pillar."

"Good," Asuka said walking up to the cage that had a padlock on it. She held out her hand to a Fighter armed with a mace, who hands it to her and with one swing broke the lock off. She then turns to five Runners. "You five take this back to the Waypoint Gate. I need a group of ten Amazons to take Spree's food supplies back to them and for the rest of you to strip this place of everything of value."

"Shouldn't we attack the Halfling Village before they find out that we took out their first line of defense?" a Mage ask.

"They're busy eating and drinking," Ayanami said. "If we let them eat and drink till they're full and drunk they'll be easier to fight. And you saw how we have been only running into male Halflings that would mean that there will only be mostly women and children left in the village now. We killed over a hundred Halflings now and there couldn't be that many males of age in the village of that size left now." (2)

"And since none of the Halflings showed they were against Melvin taking over this land we don't have to worry about killing people that we shouldn't," Asuka said. The girls back at the castle had told them that the Halflings that were against Melvin had all been eaten by him long ago and the Halflings were all followers of him now.

The girls went to work gathering all of the weapons, armor, clothes, food, coins, and other supplies in the vast underground dwelling of the Halflings. The kitchens were all picked clean of the cooking tools and of the food that could be taken. They took the furniture's in the Halfling's sleeping quarters, from some of the larger beds, to the book selves along with the books in them. They also found great piles of gold, silver, and copper coins in bags, pots, and wooden chests that the Halflings had stolen and were using to buy more food. With the amount of weapons and armor they found in the rooms or strip from bodies, more of the Rei's could be armed and armored for the battle up ahead of them. And with all of the lock gates open the Amazons in charge of the carts of food made it back to the village of Spree without running into any Halflings as all of them had been dealt with already.

All that left was the Halfling Village and the fat blob Melvin to deal with now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Halfling Village –

Smoke rose into the air as Halfling homes burned and black smoke poured out of the open doorways. The Halfling's full, drunk and tried from the feast they had been enjoying for the last couple of hours till the sun began to set, were ill prepared for what was waiting for them. The human servants had long fled during the beginning of the attack, the rain of arrows had suddenly came out of nowhere along with the fireballs. The women and children screamed as they too were targeted by the attackers of their village, but the humans were spared as they ran for the village gate. Then the Halflings saw their attackers.

A horde of armed women came charging into the village cutting down any Halfling they saw. Magic uses casted fireballs causing explosions whatever they hit, some of the Halfling homes that served as soldier quarters were targeted by them, firing a fireball right into the open doorways setting them on fire and for the Halflings inside of them to run screaming out as they were burned alive. The Halflings who could fight were either too drunk or had eaten too much, quickly being overwhelmed by the women. Piles of bodies began to build up as the Halflings were cut down. The women showed them no mercy at all as they had been showing to the humans in return.

Melvin was waddling towards his home that was nothing more then a giant kitchen. He had shouted for his men to kill the attackers before he turned and ran. As his waddled his fat ass showing as he was waddling as his tent size pants always slipped down and showed the tops of his cheeks, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the men in the guard house in front of the village. They couldn't have all been killed by these women he thought as he ran.

"Going somewhere?" Asuka ask as she ran up from behind him. She leaped into the air and slammed into his back which felt like a balloon to her.

"Get off of me!" Melvin shouted shaking her off of his back. He tuned towards her and took a swing at her with his fork.

"Nice try!" Asuka said as she easily evaded his swings as he didn't had that much of a reach with his short limbs and out in the open space of the outdoors he couldn't use his great size against her. "But you're just too fat to keep up with me." (3)

Asuka armed with a spear already strained with blood trusted the spearhead into the flabby side of the overfed Halfling. Blood and other fluids leaked out from the puncture wound, as the body fluids pooled on the ground the overfed Halfling's skin began to deflate like a balloon that was letting its air out slowly. His skin had been stretched thin by all of his overeating and the fluids that they contained now had an opening to poured out of. Melvin screamed as he felt the leek on his body increased in volume, as he fell onto his great belly letting his weight squeezed his juices out. His gold crown and fork were toss from his body as he fell.

"Feeling pain?" Asuka ask as she grabs a nearby oil lamp that someone had dropped. "Let's make it worse." She threw the lamp with such force that the lamp broke on contact with Melvin's body. The oil fed flames quickly covered Melvins body burning him even as his body juices were squeezed out of his body. A cruel death for a cruel Halfling who had once called himself a hero.

Asuka stared at her surroundings as the fighting began to die down as the Rei's were running out of Halflings to kill. Seeing how much the village of Spree had suffered under the hands of the Halflings caused by a hero, who let it all go to his head. She could only wondered what the other heroes would be like when they meet them. She knew from her old life that people who did evil in the name of good were far more dangerous then those who followed the darker path. Like Shinji's father. Shinji would be seen as an Evil Overlord, because in this world he would have to be to save it from the cold iron grip of those who call themselves good.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – In the game the Halfling Cooks are the strongest fighters of the Halfling forces. And also at the end of the Halfling home where Sprees food is kept an easy way to kill the final four cooks is to release the rats that are being kept in the baskets. They will attack the cooks and when all of them are dead the minions will easily handle the Cooks that are still alive with low health.

2 – I'm basing the number of Halflings to a village where everyone knows when there's a stranger is in town. That would be under a thousand by my guess. And from that even with so much food for them to eat the time frame between when the last Overlord died to the new Overlord would be between ten of fifteen years give or take as the heroes aren't that old when the new Overlord came.

3 – That's why in most games that has free movement for the player that most big bosses fights takes place in a small room as in an open space the player can just get out of range of the big boss.

Alchemist: A more powerful version of the Mages. Like the Mage's their bodies are covered with magic runes but they have much more busty bodies then all of the other minions. They are able to combine items together for greater effect or create new ones out of materials, making clothing, armor, or weapons with better protection or have special effects. They wear robes or a long coat as long as it shows off their ample assets, and they like to wear glasses. While not much in a fight they are able to quickly form a weapon with very little

Mechanics: These minions are the forgers and craftsmen (er craftswomen) of the overlord and they aren't useful in battle. But they are capable of forging weapons, making any kind of medieval machinery, such as siege weapons, cranes, cannons, rifles, black powder, windmills and so on, they are also capable of making explosives, buildings, clothes, jewelry and anything else related to forging, tailoring, leathering, mechanics and so on. In the battlefield they can break apart structures and enemies' siege weapons and transports, they can also use resources to make siege weapons, transports and structures as long as they got enough to work with. They mostly wear clothing's, like trench coats, robes, dresses and aprons. They wield any kind of tools used in craft related subjects like forging, mining, woodwork, leather work and so on. They are rather tall and muscular and are as busty as the Amazons. They aren't much in combat but they are very strong and can knock out an opponent with one blow to run away to not risk getting caught in the crossfire. There are four ranks of mechanics.

1: Apprentice Mechanic. A beginner who needs guidance on building or to learn by herself. They are recognized by the blue pencil they let rest on their left ear.

2: Crafter Mechanic. Capable of making most basic items but the more complex things takes longer. They are recognized by the yellow screwdriver shaped earring in their left ear.

3: Master Mechanic. Capable of making almost anything as long as their resources and the required amount of mechanics to make it. they are recognized by the protection glasses they usually keep strapped on their forehead.

4: Elite Mechanic: Can make anything she wants and as long as she's around can she guide the other mechanics, reduce the amount of resources needed and even level up each mechanic around her one level if they manages to finish one work within one hour. They are recognized by the special leather helmets with protection glasses they wear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Old Rivals

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

Old Rivals –

The Halfling Village was no more, those Halflings that weren't killed or escape were told to leave with nothing more then what they could carry with them. The surviving males one out of five was allowed to keep their weapons to defend against any bandits. Under the watchful eyes of the Rei's the Halflings shuffled out of their ruin village, bent under bundles of their belongings, there would be a thick scatter of abandon household goods all across the road leading out of the Halfling Village. The smart ones would have confined the loads to money, a change of clothing, and all of the food they could carry. The hopelessness, the sudden poverty and the crying and confuse children holding onto their mother's skirts was heartbreaking, but none of the Rei's showed any kindness to the Halflings as they had done worse to others.

"I want this place strip of everything useful before the sun sets," Asuka said to a large group of Rei's numbering in the hundreds.

"Yes ma," the Rei's said going off to the houses that hadn't been burned down to collect the spoils of war.

"Asuka we found the castle's Steel Smelter in a workshop out in the back where they threw away their trash," Ayanami said. "They were burning the trash to fuel the fires for the smelter."

"With the Steal Smelter you'll be able to create armor and weapons using metal ore and scrape metals. Overlord Shinji can go out into battle in enchanted armor and weapons by using energy from you minions," the Castle Orb said.

"Energy?" Shinji ask watching the events unfold back in the castle.

"Yes by using the Life Energy of your minions the armor and weapons forged for you will be stronger then normal armor and weapons," the Castle Orb said.

"I won't use them like that," Shinji said. "I already had a village destroyed and made the survivors homeless wanders. I won't have their blood on my hands not any of the girls, even if I can bring them back to life I won't do that to them."

"Shinji," Asuka said hearing him through the magical link. Even with all that has happen he's still the same as he was before. He had used the power he gained from Third Impact to save her and the other girls from becoming one with that shapeless form that became the rest of the planet's humans. He's still the shy boy who's scared to lose those people who he feels close to.

The Halfling village was stripped bare of everything that could be use for the castle. The banners of Melvin would become sewing thread to repair clothing, the furniture's and books, the gold, silver and copper coins would add to the castle's vault room, the kitchen equipments would be used back at the castle. They discovered another Castle Object a tablet with the image of a shield on it. The Castle Orb told them that it's the shield spell that cast a protective shield around the one who uses it. They took every scarp of food they could find that were still fit to eat, along with dozens of barrels of ale and beer even picking up some beersteins. (1)

Inside some of the homes they found indoor gardens which they picked clean, in one of them they found a giant pumpkin which took ten amazons to carry. The weapons and armor they found would add to the armory as well as the clothing could be used to make clothes large enough for them to wear. Every scarp metal and raw ore they found was taken, even the nails that held the wood together were taken to be melted down for the forge. They took the farm animals, farm tools, the seeds for the farm lands. They also found some jewelry from diamond rings with assorted sized diamonds to plain ones, earrings, necklaces, pendants, and gemstones placing them all in a leather bag for each type.

Asuka stared at the striped Halfling Village, they had taken everything of value. They had even taken the wood that lined the Halfling homes to be used back at the castle. She gave her final order to the Mage's who fired fireballs into the underground homes to burn the support beams and cause a cave in making sure that the Halflings couldn't just moved right back in. They left the Halfling Village in ruins having made sure that the Halflings couldn't reclaim it after they were gone.

* * *

At the Castle –

The castle grounds was busy as the Rei Mechanics with help from the other Rei's were quickly rebuilding the castle. They rebuilt and expanded the old guard house so that Rei minions could use as sleeping quarters instead of just jumping back into the pool until Shinji called up again. A sun dial that they gotten from the Halfling Village was placed in front of the main building. They were also building up some other buildings to serve as workshops as the castle was now expanding and needed more then what was raided to survive. The small harbor was also being rebuilt and expanded for shipping trade goods once they start dealing with other ports and for fishing to supply the castle. The Mechanics also began working on making water tanks and pipes connecting to the castle to give the castle some indoor plumbing. The watch towers and wall that surrounded the castle were all being rebuilt better then it was before being looted.

Outside the walls of the castle a group of Mechanics were busy in building a windmill to turn the wheat and corn into flour. A lumber mill for when they run out of the already cut wood they took from the Halfling village, the quarry was being rebuilt and equipment being repaired to get it running again. The ranch and farm fields were being worked by the Workers as the Mechanics repaired the farming tools and fences, they made an irrigation channel to water the fields.

Speaking about food thanks to all of the kitchen equipment that was taken from the Halfling Village, the minions had to make an extension to the guard house to make a mess hall as well making a second kitchen to serve meals to the minions. They also installed some storage rooms along with a second armory in the guardhouse incase of an attack. They also installed a large bathhouse for the Rei's, larger then the one that was being installed inside the castle.

The gateway of the castle had a makeover as it was now has been mechanized. Connected to the gate were metal gears and chains protected from the rain by the newly made roof at the back of the gate. Gears that when turned could open or close the two gate doors without having someone to pull the heavy doors open or push it to close it. On a metal box on the right side of the gate are the controls to opening and closing it. A small iron plate sat on the top of a six-sided hole that needed a crank to turn it.

The Rei Mechanics were all busy as they had much to do around the castle to get it back to being able to serve as a strong hold. The Alchemists were also busy as they used their alchemy to fuse or combine building material to make stronger ones. And for all of their hard work they all wanted the same thing. Their lord Shinji would be please to see what they had done with the castle.

* * *

Later that night –

"Here Shinji the room is ready for you," Asuka and Ayanami said as they lead him to his new bedroom. Both of them had striped down to the lion cloth and shirt combo as it made things easier for them to service Shinji, as he wore only his kilt to make things easier for his minions to serve him.

"And there's a surprise waiting for you inside," Ayanami smiled.

Shinji found his new bedroom had a new bed, but it was one and a half times longer and two times wider than a king-sized. It had luxurious silk sheets, silk-covered pillows and various top blankets for the seasons. The one on it at the current time was, as was to be expected, the silk blanket. On the left side of the room was a large liquor cabinet with numerous glasses in a cabinet just next to it. On the right was a large bath with a small privacy screen. And on the right side of the wall that the bed was against was a closet.

"I hope that you like it," the head Mechanic said. She was the same one who was saved from the Halflings and thanks to all the work she's been doing has been upgraded to Master Mechanic recognized by the protection glasses she kept strapped on her forehead. She had her hands behind her back and was pressing her chest forward that was straining against the top of her overalls, her boobs were bulging out as she didn't had anything underneath them.

"And we have something special for you," Asuka said as she and Ayanami molded their bodies against his back.

Coming out from behind the bath screen were the four Alchemists who were the same ones like the head Mechanic were rescued at the halfling home. All four were wearing lingerie made up of a waist-hugging bustier of a white cloth, that left their breast expose while giving them support. Their groins were also expose allowing Shinji to get to their honey pots easily. They wore high white stockings and long matching gloves.

"They used their powers to make those lingerie's that has caught your eye," Asuka said into his ear as she strokes his hardening manhood. "And I can see they have the desired effect."

"Darling let's get to know them better," Ayanami said as she pushes Ranma into the room towards the bed.

"Shinji let's get to know them better," Ayanami said as she and Asuka push Shinji into the room towards the bed.

"We have much to thank you for," the Head Mechanic said closing the door of the room. She joined the rest of the women as they lay Shinji on his back on the bed surrounding him as he lay in the middle of them.

'They do so much for me and I do nothing in return,' Shinji thought to himself as he felt their hands roaming over his body. 'I have to start standing on my own two feet and fight with them instead of just watching.' His further thoughts melted from his mind as one of the Rei's kiss him deeply as the others took his kilt off and drove in for the first taste.

The Alchemist kissing him broke the kiss and pulled her bustier top down releasing her melon size breast free. Shinji's breath almost whistled as he sucked in sharply. The sight meeting his eyes was fantastic. Two enormous, pale breasts bounced outward, having escaped the cloth that had held them back. They danced a perky little jig that brought the rising pole at his crotch to full mast which the other women working him over quickly took hold of. The girl's eyes sparkled with lust-filled fire as she bathed in his admiring gaze.

Without a word, he motioned with his hands. The Alchemist responded like a stalking leopardess, her fluid body rippling with excitement as she came. His hands reached up to grasp the slightly pendulous jugs of flesh bouncing from her chest as she knelt down beside him so she was leaning over him. She didn't protest, but moaned softly into his ear.

As her tongue playfully darted over his ear lobe, his hands devoted full attention to the massive mounds of pliable flesh he now controlled. Subduing his eagerness, he circled the huge pale mounds, barely letting his fingers touch the velvet skin. He watched as the brown nipples, cresting the over-sized tits, grew hard and erect without the slightest brush of his fingertips.

Spiralling his bands upward toward the tempting, taut buttons, he increased the pressure of his palms and kneaded the pillowy mounds. In reaction, the Alchemist's moaning grew in intensity, directing him to further exploration. His fingers finally found the sexually hardened nipples they sought. Brutally, he scissored them with his fingers, mashing and squeezing them with delicate force. The lovely Alchemist at his side jerked back. Her eyes stared through a mist of lust and confusion.

Holding her eyes with his, his hands caught up the twin mounds of pleasure and soothingly rolled the almost flaccid flesh against her chest. Playfully, he tried to flatten the enormous jugs. The task was impossible, but it was so much fun trying. Bathing in the sexual heat that radiated from the delightful globes, his fervid hands could not get enough of the feel of her. Her head now rolled sensuously on her shoulders and a wet pink tongue licked eagerly over her full lips.

Up and down he rolled the solidness of her flesh, listening as her moans rose in time with his work. He squeezed his fingers into the soft pillows, watching as the white skin squelched up. He thrust upward, and then watched them jiggle back to their original desirable form. He tugged them downward, straining the deliciously white skin even whiter. Then he released them, enjoying the sight of the ponderous globes springing back, their lust-stiffened nipples jutting out to him.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Asuka smiled as her face appears over Shinji's. "Just lay back and enjoy, let us do most of the work." She and the Alchemist pulled back giving Shinji a good view as the head Mechanic lowered herself onto his manhood.

Then Asuka rose and abruptly straddled Shinji's head with her buff thighs. "We can't have you begging us as we please you, can we, Shinji?" she said, lowering herself. "You must be silenced! Your words will distract the concentration of you minions." She bent her knees, bowing them outward, as she squatted right onto and around Shinji's face.

Downstairs the minions were getting to know the new servants of the castle better in their own way. Naked limbs and engorged sex organs thrashed with a lurid intensity beyond the control of reason or restraint. There must have been close to one hundred of the females on the rug covered floor of the main hall. The passion contorting their elegant faces was only partially obscured by the slick sweat the throngs reveled in. It was a sea of pale skinned and blue hair women as they writhed over each other in a cunnilingual orgy. There were spots of darker skin color compared to the Rei's as they introduced the new servants in some of the peaks of being a servant for Overlord Shinji. Each of the twelve new servants was in a steamy embrace with one or more Rei's, their darker skin tone bodies would swell up from the pile of pale bodies every now and then as they cried out in pleasure.

* * *

The next day –

After much arguing with the girls they agreed with him stepping out of the castle when they head out for Spree but only after they got him equip with armor and a weapon. The Mechanic spent most of the morning working on his armor and weapon, the Alchemists using what they had created a stronger metal ore that was light as a feather at the same time. The Alchemists hope that they'll be able to create metal as strong as the eve body armor once they gain more power and control of their abilities. Working together the Mechanics and Alchemists created a full suit of armor like that of European knights protecting his body from any attack, and a battle axe as it's a good balance of speed and power.

Currently as his gear was being put through the finishing touches that would at least take till tomorrow, Shinji was being served in the dining room of the castle by one of his new servants. The room was full as Rei's sat at the tables that littered the room eating their morning meals before getting to work in rebuilding the castle. "I hope that you'll enjoy this pumpkin pudding," Jean said as she serves her new lord a pumpkin with its top cut off. "It's made by baking it with milk inside it." (2)

"Thanks," Shinji said noticing that Jean had a hop in her steps. "Enjoyed the welcome the girls gave you?"

"Yes I sure did," Jean said as she leans forward showing Shinji her vast cleavage. "I hope to enjoy your welcome also soon. Beth said it's nothing like anything she had ever before."

"My lord would you pleasure us tonight?" ask a dark hair woman who is slightly younger and a cup smaller then Jean's massive H-cup breast.

"And you are?" Shinji ask still getting all of the names of his new servants down.

"My name is Daria," the woman answered. "Me and Jean well show you a night of your life."

"I'll take you on that as I need to get to know all of my servants," Shinji said as he digs into the pumpkin pudding.

"Lord Shinji," the four dusty skinned sisters said as they came out from behind the kitchen carrying a Minion Pillar between them. "We found this inside the giant pumpkin when we were cutting it up." (3)

"How in the world did that get in there?" one of the amazons asks staring at the pillar.

"Don't know," Shinji said. "Take it down to the spawning pool."

"Yes lord Shinji," the four sisters said as they took the pillar down to the pool. He ate what was left of the pudding since all of the love making he's been doing he needs all the energy he could get even with the Castle Orb restoring his health and all.

"I hope you enjoyed it," Jean said taking the empty pumpkin shell to be used to feed the farm animals.

"Yes I did," Shinji said as he sat up and headed for the spawning pool.

Once he got there the four sisters had already placed the pillar on top of the first two pillars. On the wall of the cave was the shield spell mounted into its slot, it shared the wall with the fireball spell tablet. The Castle Heart glowed as the pillar was infused with its power.

"Lord it's time to summon your new minions," the Castle Orb said.

"Right," Shinji said as he raises his hand and summoned a dozen new Rei minions. The first set have the same body built as the Amazons but have the same tattoos as the Mages. They wore the skimpy outfit that all minions wear when they first come out of the pool, but these wore helmets. The other set are slender and bustier then the first ones as he could plainly see as their breast sizes had to be in the triple D range that filled out their shirts.

"The first set of minions are the mounted warriors of your forces sire. They're good at foot combat but their true power is only shown when they're mounted on the backs of their mounts, once the horses that were taken are train they'll crash any foe that stands in your way. And the others are the thieves who can steal, gather information and sneak attack your foes right under their noses," the Castle Orb explains.

"Riders and Thieves," Shinji said as he was surrounded by his new minions

"Thanks you master," a Rider said. "For setting us free and giving us titles."

"Master let us show you how grateful we are," a Thief said as she presses her boobs into his chest.

"Hey we're the ones who brought the pillar down," one of the four sisters said.

"What are your names again?" Shinji ask as he was being pressed from all sides as his new minions smothered him with their ample boobs.

"I'm Mint," the first sister said.

"I'm Pepper," the second said.

"I'm Clover," the third said.

"I'm Apple," the forth said.

"Well then come in and join the party," a Thief said smiling at them.

"With pleasure," the sisters said as they walk towards them.

"What's going on here?" a voice Shinji hadn't heard a long time shouted.

"Shinji what is this?" a second voice he hasn't heard either shouted as well.

Coming down the stairs with Asuka and Ayanami were two other girls that are close to his heart. Mana and Mayumi both of whom like he and the others had grown into adult hood in a big way. Each wore a peasant dress with the one Mana's wearing were at their limits as she easily out breast size Asuka at a full E cup. And Mayumi the shy bookworm had gown into womanhood but unlike the other girls only had a large C cup.

"Mana, Mayumi you're here too?" Shinji ask as he thought that he would never see them again.

"Well when we came too we found ourselves in an old farm house that had been long abandoned," Mana said.

"After finding some clothes in a chest we wondered around till we came to Spree and heard about how there was a new Overlord name Shinji," Mayumi said. "We followed the road till we came here."

And we found them and brought them to you," Ayanami said.

"But what do you think you're doing?" Mana said as she stared at her Shinji being surrounded by Rei's smothering him with their breast.

"Mana while you're here you're going to have to make some changes," Asuka said as she takes her old rival into her embrace.

"You mean…" Mana was cut off as Asuka kisses her.

"Ayanami," Mayumi said as the Rei in question began playing with her breast.

"Shinji let's take them to your room," Ayanami said as she nibbles on Mayumi's neck.

"What do you have to say?" Asuka ask Mana breaking their kiss.

"But… I…," Mana said blushing.

"I'll be gentle," Shinji said to her.

"Alright," Mana said as she smiles at Shinji.

"Yes let's do," Mayumi agreed.

"Don't forget about us," one of the Riders said.

"Yeah we were going to serve him as well," Mint said.

"Follow us girls," Asuka said as she and Ayanami lead them upstairs where they would spend most of the day pleasuring each other.

* * *

Author's Notes –

1 – A beer stein or Steinkrug is a traditionally German beer tankard or beaker, made of pewter, silver, wood, porcelain, earthenware, stoneware or glass. Modern Beer steins or stone jugs are usually found with a hinged lid and levered thumb-lift. The lid keeps beer from spilling while vigorously cheering. It started out as a sanitary measure. During the summers of the late 1400s, central Europe was repeatedly overwhelmed with swarms of flies. This soon led several principalities in what is now Germany to pass laws requiring food and beverage containers to be covered. By adding a hinged lid with a thumb lift on the lid within reach of the mug handle, it was possible to keep a beverage covered and yet open it with the same hand by which it was held.

2 – Here's a list of ways to eat and cook a pumpkin. When ripe, the pumpkin can be boiled, baked, or roasted, or made into various kinds of pie, a traditional staple of American Thanksgiving, alone or mixed with other fruit; while small and green it may be eaten in the same way as the vegetable marrow. It can also be eaten mashed or incorporated into soup. If milk is poured into a pumpkin and baked it can be made into a pudding. In the Middle East pumpkin is used for sweet dishes, a well known sweet delicacy is called Halawa Yaqtin. In South Asian countries such as India pumpkin is cooked with butter, sugar and spices called Kadu ka Halwa. In Australia pumpkin is often roasted in conjunction with other vegetables. Finally, pumpkin can be used to flavor both alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverages.

3 – I still don't get how a pumpkin could have a minion pillar inside of it.

Thief: Are able to steal items right under the noses of the ones being stolen from. They're slender and bustier then the Amazons, while not as strong as the Amazons are they can hold their own in a fight using claws or knives. They're able to walk and climb up walls without making a sound, which makes them prefect for gathering information, stealing, or sneak attacks. They like wearing little clothing made out of leather and tight so there's little chance of it getting caught on something.

Riders: These minions uses animals and beasts as mounts in combat, they are very strong and their abilities are related to their mount, horses aren't very special but boosts speed, while worgs (giant wolves) raises both speed and power, just examples. Some mythological mounts grants them magical abilities in battle and they are also able to ride on flying mounts and are thus able to act as scouts and bombardment troops. They prefer to wear metal armor, wield long weapons like lances, spears, halberds and so on, and they also wield shields and wear helmets to raise their protection. They are the same body built as the Amazons but got the same tattoos as the Mages. They are ranked in four categories by the accessions of their helmets.

1: Squire Rider. A total beginner who only knows enough to ride on a mount and to swing without falling off. They only got plain helmets.

2: Front Rider: More experienced rider who knows all the basics and some more. They are recognized by the blue wings, feathers, claws, and so on, on their helmets.

3: Knight: Very experienced riders who can do a lot of things on her mount and is able to stand up and fight on her saddle while riding. They are recognized by the silver colored creatures on top of their helmets, the creature on the helmet is the one they are riding on, if their mount is replaced then the helmet changes the accession to the new mount.

4: Elite Knight: These riders are the best of the best and are practically one with their mount as they can speak to the mount and their fellow riders through telepathy. They are recognized by their golden armor and animal head shaped helmets, the helmets are in the shape of the head of their mount.

Shield Spell

Lv1: Shield

Pushes back all foes who come too close to the user.

Lv2: Shock Shield

Like the first spell, however this causes damage to those who come too close.

Lv3: Infernal Shield

All but the toughest of foes who come close to this shield will be knocked back, paralyzed, electrocuted and disintegrated.

Building List –

Basic Structures: The most necessary of buildings needed to survive.

Advance Structures: The buildings needed to live in better conditions.

Farm: Comes in all manners of forms but the biggest difference is what they raise on each farm since that's what they focus on the most. This is were vegetables, wheat, corn, cattle and other things are raised for food supplies.

Storage: Comes in different forms and shapes like silos, barns, underground vaults and so on. The most basic of buildings used for storing food, armory, clothing and so on.

House: A place for people to live in, it comes in a lot of different forms and sizes. It can be used by minions as resting areas after a battle to recover mana and health.

Well: A place to get water, but it's not always clean so you might have to boil it before you drink it.

Sundial: A thing to tell the time at day.

Academy: This is were the minions learn and grow more skilled and higher in rank.

Harbor: This is were ships are built, sea trading is preformed and were the Sailors, Pirates, Naiads and Divers trains and are allowed to grow stronger in skills and higher in rank.

Lumber mill: This place is were you put in trees to be cut up into boards and planks of different size and shape. Can be located by a down stream river or in the middle of a forest.

Blacksmith: This place is were all the forging is made. This is were the

ranking symbols of the riders, ninjas and mechanics are made.

Tailory: A place to work with clothings, leather and so on.

Carpentry: This building is were you work with wood works, this is were longbows, staffs and other wooden weapons are made, while the metal parts are added at the blacksmith.

Stonemill: This place isn't a real mill, it's just were you make things out of stone, rocks and so on.

Workshop: This place is were the mechanics work on inventions such as siege weapons, bombs, black powder, crossbows, advanced weapons and other things.

Laboratory: This is were the alchemists and archers works on herbology, alchemist, potions, poisons and so on.

Crafthouse: This building is were you work on things like pottery, art, jewelry, sewing, tattooing and so on.

Watch Tower: This is a simple structure which can be outfitted with a siege weapon, a group of guards or a cauldron of molten lead.

Magical Tower: This is the tower were magical troops learn how to focus their abilities more, after a certain time is the more advanced troops allowed to rise one rank while the basic troops become twice as strong with their magical abilities.

Water Pipes and Tanks: A source of water is always needed for people to survive and its always important to keep it somewhere. This system is made to keep fresh, and of course clean, water in tanks, ones which are heated up for warm water, and use pipes to lead it through the structures and lands you have so that you do not have to walk two miles to the tanks or the nearest water source.

Windmill and Watermill: These structures are used to make flour and other bakery products with the help of either wind or water. But they can be used in different gearwork structures so you won't have to turn the gears yourself, like a clock tower for example.


	8. Lady Rose

.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lady Rose –

In the castle's master bedroom Shinji laid in bed, his face was the only part of him expose as the rest of his body was buried underneath a heap of naked women. The two new Rei types were his bedmates this time. The slander Rider's and the slender but busty, Thieves, but mass of pale flesh had darker spots as the four sisters maids, Mint, Pepper, Clover and Apple had joined them. And the reason for the wild sex orgy the day before was the fact that both Mana and Mayumi had also were brought to this new world. The two of them were sleeping close to Shinji as well as their rivals Ayanami and Asuka when it came to getting Shinji attention back in their other world.

"So this is what you two usually do all day?" Mana ask as she stared at the faces of her two rivals. Both of whom were already awake as the others in the bed still slept.

"You know too well how we use to treat Shinji," Ayanami said. "We only used him when we needed him for something."

"And the worse that's the reason why he saved us when Third Impact happen," Asuka said. "He wanted people to give him attention so much that he took anything even abuse."

"Shinji?" Mayumi who had woken up and overheard what the three had said.

"He took anything?" Mana said staring at the sleeping face of Shinji poking out from the pile of warm bodies that laid on top of him. "Even abuse? That's the reason why he always followed you two around, the reason why he became the ploit of Unit 1?"

"Yes that's the sad truth," Ayanami said. "The only reason he cares for us and saved us is because from his viewpoint how we treated him was a show of affection."

"And that's why me, Rei and her sisters all serve him," Asuka said.

"I remember before waking up here was Rei coming towards me," Mana said.

"The samething happen to me also," Mayumi said.

"That was Third Impact," Ayanami said. "My sisters and I once we touch someone turns them into LCL and their souls were taken to join with everyone else. All the souls of humans on our world joined together and became one."

"But Shinji didn't want us to be like that so he went and reverse it," Asuka said. "And somehow all those he cared about including you two ended up here."

"What about the Castle Orb thing?" Mana asked.

"Well the Castle Orb has told us much about this land," Ayanami said. "It's like a medevil fantasy world as you two must have found out yourselves."

"Yes it surprise us too," Mayumi said. "I read books like this world before but from what me and Mana overheard as we we're wondering around we learn that things aren't a fairy tale here. The seven heroes who saved the land from the last overlord are now just as bad as he was. All of them have become corrupt with the power that they have gained upon the defeat of the Overlord."

"We already taken care of the oversize halfling who was straving the people around here and keeping it only for himself and his followers," Asuka said.

"While on our travels before we heard about you guys, we heard of a pledge of Heaven's Peak under the rule of a Sir William the Black. His city is being overrun by zombies and all he cares about is having wild sex parties," Mayumi said.

"That reminds me," Asuka said. "The people of Spree told us of some people from Heaven's Peak are staying in Spree's castle. The castle is mostly abandon since lord Spree and his men were killed by the Halflings."

"When Shinji goes to the village we should also go to the castle and see what we can learn from the people there," Ayanami said.

"By the way what do you two do besides being his bedmates?" Mana ask both Asuka and Ayanami.

"We're his two generals," Asuka said.

"We're the ones who take command of my sisters when he's here in the castle," Ayanami said. "And make sure that everything is running around the castle. We're still rebuilding the castle from years of being left to fall apart."

"Well then looks like Shinji has two more generals now," Mayumi said.

"Or at least two more bedmates," Mana smiled as she looks at her much improved bust that she could see was much bigger then either Asuka or Ayanami's.

"Well then you two are going to have to get to know all of my sisters then," Ayanami said smiling.

"You two are going to have to be broken in," Asuka smiled. "The Rei's are going to be enjoying this."

"You mean like this?" Mana ask as she waves to the bodies that she and Mayumi had gotten to know well yesterday.

"There is also something else, I've been wondering," Mayumi said. "How do you tell Ayanami apart from the rest of her sisters?"

"I always wear my plugsuit and goes by Ayanami instead of just Rei," Ayanami explained.

"You could also wear something else to make you stand out, like a hat or something that we can pick you out of a crowd," Mana said.

"Hey that's a good idea," Asuka said. "We're going to have to wear something to show that we're the generals of Shinji's army."

"And there's also the matter of Shinji's armor," Ayanami said smiling warmly at Shinji's face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the village of Spree -

The inside of the tavern was a hive of activity, there were people dancing, drinking, eating and celebrating the downfall of Melvin along with the ruin of the halfling village. For a moment the two travelers from the future other world stood in the doorway taking in the sight of the real life medieval tavern. Just in front of them two big burly farmers were arm wrestling while a small crowd stood clustered around their table, cheering and jeering. A buxom, brunette barmaid made her way through the tables hugging a heavy jug of ale to her bosom. As she passed the men at the tables a number of hands shot out to pinch her nicely rounded buttocks. The barmaid skillfully weaved her way through the groping hands to pour more liquor for the thirsty farmers. One of the men was even so bold as to squeeze her plump breast as she leant over him to pour his ale, his hand was absently slapped aside as she turned and moved to the next table.

In a table near the center of the room another two men were engaged in some sort of drinking contest and looked rather worse for wear. About twenty empty or half filled mugs littered there table and there was about half a dozen bottles of strong looking liquor in the middle of the table. Behind their table Gadget caught sight of a woman sitting on a man's lap, kissing at his neck while the man had the front lacings of her dress open and was busy fondling her ample tits and tugging on her nipples. The woman grabbing the back of the man's head and pulled his face down into her bosom. The man lapped hungrily at her breasts while the woman laughed with pleasure.

"I see you people are enjoying yourselves," Asuka said as she and Mana stood in the doorway of the tavern.

"Ah my ladies," Archie greeted them. "And I see that you brought a friend."

He saw that Lady Asuka had change from the form fitting suit to that of a red short jacket that that showed off her middrift, the two top buttons were open to reveal deep valley between her breast. And wore a matching pair of red colored loose fitting pants, black gloves and knee high boots. She was armed with twin sabers hanged from her belt. The new women has short brown hair just as tall as Asuka is but had a much bigger bust then she does. She wore a leather vest that was button on the bottom right below her ample breast that pushed them out making them look bigger. She wore brown pants and heavy boots, and she was armed with a shield and sword.

"Yes this is Mana, she's Lord Shinji's new general," Asuka said to the people in the room.

"We're here with our lord along with his other two generals," Mana said.

"He's here?" Archie ask.

"Yes he's right outside," Asuka said as she and Mana walk out of the doorway to let the people outside to come out.

Outside the building a groups of those blue hair warrior women stood in a circle around three figures. The first was a woman who was wearing some kind of glass in front of her eyes like the reading glasses that some nobles or merchants have with poor eyesight. Her long, black hair was done up in tow braids that hung down past her hips. She wore a white gown and girdle with a gold circlet on her head. Her gown couldn't hide the fact that underneath the cloth she had a well built body not as busty as some of the other women but had a slender beauty to her. Lady Ayanami on the other hand was dress in a black gown like the first woman is wearing and wore the same gold circlet on her head also. The contrast between the black gown and her pale skin made people stare at her as it enhanced her beauty and grace. Both of them wore a belt with knives hanging on them.

The man standing between the two was a young man dress in metal plate armor that encased his entire body and wore a horned helmet. On his back was a battle axe with a long handle. He didn't had the powerful built like the last Overlord had who stood over seven feet but there was a certain air about him. The villagers know of the magic that some of his minions used so there's no telling what magic this new Overlord had. The young women of the village also noticed that his exposed face was the most handsome that they had ever seen compared to the faces of the men of their village.

"Are you the new Overlord?" a young woman ask as she stared at the face of the armored man.

"I am Shinji the new Overlord of these lands," Shinji said. "I know that the last Overlord was evil but I'm not the same man that the Overlord some of you had known before. The seven heroes who defeated him have become corrupt in power and have become the very thing they had fought against. I and my minions will free this land from their grip as I and my minions have done with Melvin and his Halfling followers. It's time for their reign of evil to end."

A lord chree rang out from the crowd around him. For them the seven heroes have become worse then the old Overlord. True they had to pay taxes and part of their crops to the old Overlord but it was alot better then what Melvin had been doing for the past few years taking all of their food and forcing them to obey with his Halfling followers. With the new Overlord they'll be paying taxes and giving some of their crops to him but at least he wouldn't starve them and will protect them from people like the Halflings. And the women of the village were please to see that the new Overlord was much better looking then the men of the village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Castle Spree -

The hallways of the stone castle were filled with smoke and the sounds of screams as the people who had escaped from the horrors of Heaven's Peak sought safety inside the mostly abandoned Spree castle. Only to have bandits from the Ruborain Desert to appear suddenly inside the castle and started looting and killing everyone in their way. A strange creature resembling a floating orb of flesh with a large mouth, single central eye, and lots of smaller eyestalks on top with magical power to summon the bandits out of nowhere, was how the bandits appeared inside the castle. The people inside the castle tried to fight the bandits off but they were no match for the well fed and blood hungry bandits.

The lady Rose acted in a straight forward polite manner trying to get the bandits from killing what was left of the people she had brought with her from Heaven's Peak. "There's no reason to kill these people." She said to several bandits standing in front of her little group. The bandits answered her as one of them swings his sword and cuts down one of the men in the group.

"Well that answers that," Rose said. "Everyone... RUN!" She and her group turn and started running up some stairs as the bandits were right behind them snapping at their heels.

They ran into a storeage room and Rose pulled the lever once everyone passed through the doorway sealing the room with metal bars slamming down in front of the bandits. The bandits stop in front of the bars looking for a way to open them to get the people inside the room. An arrow suddenly struck one of the bandits through the neck and another arrow struck the other one in the eye as he turn towards the enterance of the castle.

"Sister is it clear?" a woman's voice ask.

"Yes, I killed two more bandits," another woman's voice answered.

"The other's are clearing the bandits outside," this time it was a man's voice.

"Shinji wait for the others to clear the area first," the first woman said.

"I can't hide behind you girls forever you know," the man name Shinji said as the sounds of armored boots echoed in the castle's halls.

"Who's there?" Rose shouted out from behind the metal bars. She was surprise to see a young man clan in armor appearing in front of her seperated by the bars between them.

"Hi my name is Shinji," the man greeted her in a friendly mannor.

"My name is Rose," she replied not wanting to lose face to the man in front of her. "These bandits suddenly appeared out of nowhere and killed off most of the people I brought with me. Can you be a dear and kill them off? Till then I can't open the bars of this room."

"Hey don't order Shinji around," a blue hair woman shouted as she suddenly appeared next to said man. She's armed with a bow and arrow set and wore some very revealing clothes that Rose had only seen her sister wear.

"Who are you anyways?" another woman with the same hair color said joining her sisters. She's dress in armor and armed with a sword.

"I'm am Lady Rose," Rose said to the two women. "And who are you two might be?"

"We are the minions of Overlord Shinji," the fighter Rei said.

"Overlord?" Rose ask looking at Shinji and remember the stories her father told her about the last Overlord before he and his companions slayed him. "Well it doesn't matter now. Will you please go and kill the bandits, and please help yourself with any loot you find along the way. And one more thing, my luggages is in the back room and I can't leave without them. They're in the throne room where a monster is floating around, its how the bandits appeared inside the castle as it has teleporting magic."

"Just great she's one of those types of women, the pushy kind," the archer Rei said.

"We don't have to do this for her, Shinji," the fighter Rei said.

"True," Shinji said. "But we still need to take care of these bandits before they turn their attention to Spree."

"Shinji there you are," a redhead and a brown hair woman both of whom are very busty with the brown hair woman being the busties. Right behind them was a horde of other blue hair women all wearing armor of metal or leather and armed with weapons, all of whom have blue hair and all are shapely and busty.

"You shouldn't have wondered off like that,:" Mana said.

"These bandits are stronger then the Halflings were," Asuka said. "We lost ten Rei's already to them and several others so wounded that we needed to send them back."

"We're not going to let their deaths go to waste then," Shinji said. "We're going to kill every last one of these bandits."

"Right Shinji," Asuka said before turning to the rest of the girls. "Ten of you go down the left hallway, another ten go down the right, and the rest of you follow us."

"Yes ma," the Rei's said as they followed Asuka's orders and took off down either hallway and the rest following Shinji into the throne room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the throne room -

Floating above the empty space that once housed the throne of Spree was a monster ball of flesh right out of a RPG game. With a large mouth filled with fangs, a large single central eye, and lots of smaller eyestalks on top, it was the very image of a Beholder that Mana learned from playing RPG games. The Beholder was floating behind a screen of fire and a stone piller, and protected by a dozen bandits who were busy stacking up the loot they took from the castle.

"Attack!" Asuka shouted as she lead a charge down one of the stairs into the room.

"Crush them!" Mana shouted as she lead another charge down the other stair.

The bandits leaped to action as they drew their twin swords that all of them are trained in using. A Fighter Rei had her head cut off as a bandit took it off with one swing, he was quickly impaled by two Runners with spears as they plunge their weapons into his belly. A Amazon Rei snap the neck of a bandit as he tried to stab her, a Theif threw her knives at one of the bandits sending him flying backwards as they struck him only to be killed by a sword thrust of another bandit. The Beholder roared as it began summoning more bandits to protect itself from the Rei's, more bandits appeared in flashes of light and began pushing the Rei's back.

"Aim for that thing!" Shinji said as he leads the Mages and Archers down the stairs as Mana's and Asuka's groups held off the bandits.

The Archers and the Mages open fire on the Beholder hitting it with arrows and fireballs joined by Shinji as he unleashed his own magic casting fireballs and a shield around him and the Rei's protecting themselves from the knives thrown at them by the bandits. The Beholder screamed as it's body was struck by magic and arrows, it couldn't see with it's main eye as arrows had struck the big weak spot on its body. With a last cry it fell from the air landing in a heap dead to the world. Shinji and the Rei's quickly struck down the remaining bandits that were left in the room. The battle was over the bandits laid dead and the weapons and armor that the fallen Rei sister's wore before they were teleported back to the pool.

"Was that it?" Rose said as she suddenly appeared standing on the stairwell behind Shinji. "Fighting like that I have no idea how you ever defeated the Halflings."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mana said glaring at the redhead.

"I didn't see you fighting," Asuka said.

"I'm not much of a fighter that is true," Rose said. "But it's clear to me that if Shinji is ever going to be a poper Overlord he's going to need a commander to train this ragtag group into a real fighting force."

"You think you'll be able to do it?" Shinji ask Rose much to the shock of Asuka and the others.

"Yes that's what I do get things running smoothly," Rose said. "And since I have nowhere else to go. I'll whip you're forces into a fighting force that can take on anyone."

"Hey don't let her talk to us that way!" Asuka shouted as she and the other women glared at the other redhead.

"Lady Rose you're welcome to come back to the castle," Shinji said knowing that he needs someone to train his women into a fighting force. "But you better be able to do what you say you can do."

"Don't worry Lord Shinji you won't be disapointed," Rose smiled while the other women continued to glare at her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I remember reading a fic awhile back where Shinji gets trap in Unit 1 and frees his mother. But I can't find it anymore please help. Also can anyone tell me of any other fics where the clones of Rei are walking around or is mine the only one with more then just one Rei walking around?

Author's Notes –

1 – Some ideas would be nice

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. The Swamp

.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Swamp –

"For the aspiring Overlord, the practice of extorting local villagers if a good way to lay the foundation of ones realm. Whether they live in huts or hovels, till fields of grain or orchards of apples, that vulgar, stinking species of creature known as the common peasant is a most profitable source of riches for any authority figure willing to apply the necessary means of persuasion. An unfortunate fact that extortion sooner or later will elicit resistance. Do not expect all villagers fo meekly accept the demands of their Lord and Master. This is natural and shout not cause despair. The Overlords response, however, should be one of certain consideration. A heavy hand should be used to punish rebels and serve as an example to others of the futility of revolt. But one should be wary of going to far. As the legendary Mortilak the Merciless once observed, 'Corpses can't pay taxes'," the Castle Orb sad to Shinji as it gave him some lessons about becoming an Overlord.

Two busty Thieves were servicing him as he laided back on his bed. His head was cradled in the lap of a Alchemist and two Runners sat an either side of him. These two were feeding him berries from a ceramic bowl and caressing his head as though he were some rare treasure. To them, perhaps he was. The ravishing lovelies showered him with affection, constantly kissing, caressing, and thrusting boobs in his face to suckle.

"Ah Lord Shinji I see that you're enjoying yourself," Lady Rose said as she appears in the doorway. A tall redhead whose full figure laid hidden underneath her formal dress she wore.

"Ah Rose," Shinji said as he sat up. The two Thieves stopped serving him as he waves them off, the Alchemist whose lap his head had rested on moved up behind and pressed her body against his back. Her massive breast pressed against the back of his head as she uses her body as a back pillow for him. "What is it?"

"I have a report for you," Rose said as she presented him a bundle of paper. "Thanks to me all of the repairs to the castle have all been completed and the Workers and the Mechanics are now busy improving the castle, by putting in indoor plumbing and are talking about building an aqueduct. The castle wall and the seven guard towers have all been repaired and are being mounted with defense weapons as we speak. The guardhouse is now completed and the troops are all equip and armed. The weapons and armor that were taken have either being used or have been thrown into the Steel Smelter which has been put back into the forge room in the bottom basement. The Mechanics are busy melting everything they can get their hands on to equip their sisters, the broken weapons and armor, prized sculptures and even the nails from the Halfling home are going into the crucible. They also went and built a workshop by the guardhouse."

"That's good to hear," Shinji said as the problem of equiping the Rei's was always a problem. The loot taken from the Halflings would allow them to build up his forces but until they could use an iron mine it would only last them so long before running out.

"Also the Riders have been busy as they have been gathering as many horses from the villages that now acknowledge your authority," Rose said counting the number of villages and settlements that have taken Shinji as their lord after dealing with the Halflings and driving them away from the land of Spree. Besides the village of Spree, ten other villages which had survive the reign of Melvin the former Halfling hero had taken Rose's offer to be protected by Overlord Shinji forces. "They have taken the horses instead of collecting taxes as you said they should if the village didn't have enough money to pay or take food instead."

"Well the villages around here need to recover from the years under Melvin first," Shinji said.

"Yes but lord you mustn't make yourself look weak," Rose said. "A firm hand is needed when dealing with people when you're a lord."

"Yes but I'm nothing like the last overlord," Shinji said.

"And we wouldn't have you any other way," the Alchemist said as she rested her chin on his shoulder pressing her body to his back.

"Anyways the windmill is now working and the Workers have already made several sacks of flour. Currently they're building a stone granary to keep the extra grains taken from the Halfling Village. The fields that they made next to the ranch are coming along and the animals are doing well," Rose said. "The text mill is done and some of your girls are busy making clothes." She had seen the machine herself when she went to see the mill that's built by one of the castle towers where a patch of trees once stood. A remarkable noise was coming from within the build when she had step in front of the door. It sounded like a dozen mad drummers going at once, or like carpenters trying to be musicians. Rose followed the sound to the great hall and found there an incomprehensible flurry of activity. There was a great table around which sat a half dozen Workers. Each had a cartwheel in front of her that seemed to spin of its own accord. There were big balls of wool and comlicated arrangements of threads and spools spinning with astounding speed. Against one wall, two more Workers worked a great wooden machine of incredible complexity, with thousands of strings and levers and moving parts. Against the wall opposite stood three huge bolts of cloths.

"Once trade opens up again we can start exporting to other villages," Shinji said.

"Yes that's true," Rose said, as any fort or castle needs to have trade to be able to run even if Shinji's forces on the most part work for nothing. "Also on the matter of the training for your forces are going well. The training area is rebuilt and your soldiers are now training themselves, and are learning to use better tactics rather then just charging in without any plan what so ever. And they're going to need it when they go to Heaven's Peak."

"What are the forces that we should be expecting there?" Shinji ask.

"Well besides the zombies there are the Fallen Knights the good Sir William's retainers who try to keep the zombies down and will attack anything in sight. Then there are the White Priest of the Slient Order who have sealed their temple off from the rest of the city. The Red Priests, and Priestess sre followers of Sir William who takes part of his sex parties, they all wear red hooded robs and armed with sais. There are also rumors of demons flying around," Rose said.

"If we're going to go to Heaven's Peak we're going to have to open a gateway first," Shinji said.

"Yes and that way the Rei's would be able to quickly gather in great number quickly and take the city," Rose said. "But the city is a walled one and two roads into the city go over a river and the drawbridges since the outbreak have been raised letting no one in or out. You're going to have to find another way inside."

"Actually I have an idea," Shinji said as he knows someone who use to play Real-Time Games base on fantasy worlds like this one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside -

Mayumi was checking on the windmill and saw that it was working just fine when they finally got it up and running. Besides grinning grain the windmill also powered water pumps. There were two sets of pumps. One pumped fresh water from the lake and into a water tank with fine sand inside to fillter for drinking. Then the other pump was used to bring water into the aqueduct that supplies the castle and workshops with water, and powering the machines to help them in making weapons and armor. Also watering the farm fields that are being grown by the ranch area of the castle. It also supplying the farm animals with drinking water, as the animals were needed for more then just their meat or wool. Animal fat made tallow candles, prevented armor from rusting, and greased the wooden axles of carts and wagons.

For her all of this was something like those videogames she use to play. Building up a fort like this, buildings that needed to be made and units that needed to be armed. Also making sure that the resources are collected and brought back to the castle, the lumber from the lumbermills and the stones from the quarry, and for a supply of food to be made for the HQ. They're already doing business with the villages under their protection, as the villagers have to ground their own grains by hand or horse powered mills. The windmill of the castle was much faster and made more flour, the villagers would bring their wheat to be grounded up for a fee of some of the flour, money, or trade goods. True as she and Mana had found out that they only needed to drive into the spawning pool when they're hungry to get their strenght back, but they like to eat every now and then. She found that she could use magic while Mana was more of a fighter like the Rei warriors. She could use any spell that Shinji knows as the Mages could which she has taken charge off, after she and few of the Mages gotten to know each other very well.

"Mayumi, Shinji wants to see you," a Runner said to her.

"He does?" Mayumi said before heading back to the castle. She went through the front doors and went up the stairs, then pulled the doors of Shinji chambers open.

"Mayumi," Shinji greeted her as he sat on his bed surrounded by some of the Rei minions.

"Hello Shinji," Mayumi said before noticing Rose in the room as well taking a side glance at her frowning.

"Mayumi you know alot about sieging buildings and forts. What's the best way to break into a walled castle town with two drawbridges that go over a small river?" Shinji ask.

"Let's see," Mayumi said thinking. "We need to build a Ballista so that we can firer a bolt with a chain connected to it at the top of the drawbridge and pull down the bridge. Or we can also try to find a hole in the wall of the castle and enter from there."

"Yes but there's the problem of pushing a big siege engine all the way to Heaven's Peak," Rose said.

"We'll just open up a gateway," Mayumi said. "Tell me what's the fastest way to get to Heaven's Peak from here?"

"When I lead my group away from the city we took the long way as the shortest way was to go through the swamp that's five days from here," Rose said. "The reason why we didn't go through the swamp because of the troll tribe that makes their home there, they kill anything that enters their swamp."

"Mayumi get started on building the ballista and tell Mana and Asaka to gather a group together. Tommorrow we're heading for Heaven's Peak," Shinji said.

"You're going?" Mayumi ask.

"Yes I need to show that I'm more then just a figure head," Shinji said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day -

Shinji and a group of fifty made their way through the swamp that laid between them and Heaven's Peak. Using the closest Castle Gate to the swamp which was the futhest village on the rim of Shinji's domain. They set off with ten Warriors, ten Amazons, ten Archers all wearing three pieces of jewelry, ten Mages, five Runners, and five Thieves. Making a good balance force to go through the swamp as fast as they could, Asuka and Mana walk along side with Shinji, the Thieves and Runners had gone ahead to see if the area were clear for Shinji and finding the safe paths.

As the swamp thicken and began to drool with humidity, clouds of bugs feasted on the group. The forest sank in on itself, separated by scattered pools of stagnant water the color of tea. Dusty brown butterflies flitted across the ground. Wide boled cypress trees dangled branches like fingers and thrust knobby knees upwards as if trying to keep their balance in the muck. Huge pitcher plants, large enough to swallow a man, gaped with wide and colorful moutha, exuding a sweet aroma that filled the air with a dizzying smell.

A Thief came out of the trees and made her way through the ranks of her sisters and stop in front of Shinji. "We found the trolls that Rose was talking about."

"Good now we know where they are and we can avoid them," Asuka said.

"Yes but they have a Castle Object with them," the Thief said.

"They do?" Shinji ask, a new Castle Object would help them out greatly.

"What about there others?" Mana ask.

"They're keeping an eye on them," the Thief said.

"Show us," Shinji said. The Thief nodded and lead them through the muck of the swamp, till they came to the Troll Village.

The village was a small one, made up of a dozen or so crude mud huts with roofs of dried swamp grass and twigs stood on stilts above the muck. The smell of shit and sweat was strong there, with that of rotted fish. The swamp trolls stood over seven feet and were all very fat with their fat bellies covering their groin. They wore furs of animals that they caught and carried crude weapons of clubs and sharpen wooden sticks, there were some carrying metal weapons taken from people unlucky enough to be caught by them. There were only about two dozens in the village. A large fire sat in the middle of the village now smoldering, and near it was a Castle Object with the image of a Tornado on it.

"Ah the Wind Spell," the Castle Orb said. "Once you bring it back to the castle you'll be able to use wind against your enemies."

"What's the plan?" Asuka ask Shinji.

"We can go and ask them to trade the Object back," Shinji said.

"Don't even bother, they're trolls they're aren't the talking types," Rose said talking through the Castle Orb. "They have been preying on anyone who comes into the swamp and raid the villages close to it. Just go and destroy them, the moment they see you they just attack you."

"I'm with her," Mana said pulling out her sword. "Mages, Archers take aim and fire at will."

The trolls were taken completly by surprise as arrows and fireballs rained down on them. The trolls ran for cover some dropping their weapons as they did which what the Rei's were waiting for as Asuka and Mana lead the charge into the troll village. Protected by the shield spell of Shinji they cut a bloodly path through the trolls while the long range fighters gave them cover. The trolls fought back killing six of their attackers, two Warriors, a Amazon, a Runner and a Thief and injurying over a dozen but in the end they were broken and the ones that weren't killed fled into the swamp.

Shinji was about to step into the village when he felt a sword to his neck. "Turn around," The person holding the sword said.

Shinji did as ordered, turning to face the person holding the sword at his throat. Finely crafted plate armor, now stained with swamp muck, ending in a metal skirt above bare knees with bronze greaves hugging the shins. The breastplate had been molded into the perfect shape, with a pair of dome-like breasts protruding out. Above it was an elegant neck and masses of damp blond hair forming an angelic face with deep blue eyes and full lips, which were now curved into a triumphant smile.

"I knew it," she said. "Three days wandering thing muck. I almost quit, but I knew you'd come here. A creature like you needs minions, and this is the closest troll tribe."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shinji said.

"Don't even try. I know what you are a would-be Overlord," Her smile grew even larger. "Do you know most paladins go their entire lives without seeing a real Dark Lord? When I bring your head in, my name will be made. Tari the Great, that's what they call me..."

"First you'll have to take my head." Shinji said.

"Good point." The sword swung forward, and met empty air. Tari looked around, surprised. How did he move so quickly...

"Over here." A finger tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Shinji standing there, a nasty smile on his face. She swung again, and again missed.

"You need to work on that." Shinji tapped her on the shoulder again. Tari turned to strike him down. The sword flew out of her hands and went spinning into the water. Tari the paladin had only a moment to gasp before she too went flying back, landing on a grassy mound, knocking the breath out his body. She tried to stand, and was pushed back down again.

"Four creature..." she hissed, struggling against the two Amazons holding her down. "I'll rip your head off..."

"Such language." Shaking her head, Mana walked towards her, she looked down at the paladin. She was very attractive...from the size of her breastplate rather busty as well. "Are you from Heaven's Peak?"

"Yes I am," Tari said as the two Amazons got her on her feet holding her still. "Sir William is my mentor, he said that I would become a full rank paladin if I go and kill the new Overlord that had appeared. I knew that he would go and seek the trolls of the swamp to be his minions."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Shinji said. "But I had no intention of ever getting those trolls or my side, beside if I did why would my forces be attacking them?"

"Yeah and shouldn't you be more worried about the zombies that are roaming through the streets of your city instead of a new Overlord?" Mana ask.

"Sir William will handle them," Tari said. "He and his friends killed the last Overlord he can handle those zombies."

"But he's too busy having sexy parties to care," Asuka said stepping forward in front of the paladin.

"Don't you dare say that," Tari said.

"Blind faith," Asuka said as she unbuckles Tari's armor, leaving her with nothing but her undergarments. "Once you're back at the castle we'll see how strong your faith is." (1)

"I won't be broken," Tari shouted as the two Amazons took her away.

"Take everything that can be use," Mana shouted out at the Rei's.

The Rei's looked through the mud huts of the troll village, coming up with little more then a few rusting pieces of metal weapons and armor. They did find some pots full of copper, silver, and gold coins taken from the people that they caught. The food that they found wasn't worth taking, most were rotting or spoiled in some way or another. The only thing of any real value was the Castle Object. The Rei's took the stuff and Tari to the nearest Waypoint Gate, sending all of it back to the castle and getting replacements for the Rei's that were killed or wounded. They continued on through the swamp towards the next hero.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the city walls of Heaven's Peak -

Shinji and his minions made it through the swamp without any trouble since passing the troll village. That and dealing with the flock of Dodo like brids that attacked them but were easily beaten back with a few fireballs. One of the runners spotted a Castle Portal on top of a hill surrounded by a stonehedge type of thing.

"Good with the portal open we can go back to the castle and rest up for the attack," Asuka said as she and the others were tried from their track through the swamp.

"Lord I sense a Castle Object nearby," the Castle Orb said.

"You," Shinji said to a Runner. "Active the Portal the rest of you follow me."

"Yes Shinji," the Runner said taking off for the hill.

Shinji lead his girls down a slope till they reach an area where it all flatens out. They spotted a Minion Pillar in a watery piece of land half buried in the mub but they also saw something else. A beautiful woman was between them and the Castle Object.

She's tall, almost six feet. Bright blonde hair, smooth and silken, short in the back, much longer in the front. Her hair was split down the middle, and the bangs cascaded all the way down to her chest, almost completely concealing her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were very much visible however, an uncomfortably intense blue. Healthy colored skin. A deep expansive bosom of excessive size, considering her smallish shoulders, they were bigger then the Alchemist chest size. An athletic body, rather heavily muscled in the calves, thighs, buttocks, and back. Yet the body frame was undeniably slender, carrying the delicateness of femininity. She was "clothed" in an extremely scanty manner, a long thin ribbon of snowy white cloth wrapping itself two or three times around her torso. The ribbon started around her neck, then wrapped diagonally across her breasts, widening so that it just barely managed to both conceal her nipples and support her hefty bosom. It then traveled around the small of her back, around a hip, over the front of her pubic area, into the crevice between her legs, and finally ending at the tip of her butt crack. The strip of cloth did not seem to hang on her body, nor did it seemly tightly bound. It seemed to simply cling to her, as if it were embracing her. Each of her arms and legs had a thinner strip of cloth clinging to it, wrapped gracefully around each limb, ending at the wrists and ankles. Her feet were bare, but apparently she had no need for footwear, since she was airborne. She has two large bat like wings on her back keeping her in the air.

"Ah a succubus, a sex demon," the Castle Orb said to Shinji.

"Well, well what do we have here," the succubus said staring at Shinji and his women. "I knew there was a young man close around here."

"What do you want?" Mana ask glarring at the sex demon as she knows that look she's giving Shinji.

"It's slim pickings in the city now," the succubus said. "Most of the other succubus have gone and gotten all of the young men of the city now or have been used to summon more of us."

"Use to summon more of you?" Asuka ask.

"Did Sir William summon you?" Shinji ask.

"Yes he gotten bored with human women so he used a demon item to summon me and some of my sisters after he made a deal with our queen," the demon said.

"So the zombies are caused by the summoning of you demons," Mana said.

"Well alot of life force was needed to open a gateway to summon us," the sex demon said. "But now how about some fun."

The sex demon flew up into the air then power drive towards Shinji. Using her speed she knock Shinji's girls away from their man and took him in her powerful arms, lifting him up into the air. Asuka and Mana leap up and grab Shinji's legs their added weight cause the succubus to be pulled down, the other Rei's quickly joined the fray grabbing ahold of either Shinji or the succubus pulling both of them back to the ground. The Rei's quickly grab hold of the succubus dog pilling on her, the succubus was surprise as only magical beings could do any real harm to a demon like her but the women holding her and punching her were.

"And what did you think you were going to do?" Asuka said as she and the other girls stood around the tied up sex demon.

"Well I was going to have sex with him," the sex demon said.

"Oh really," Mana said glaring down at her. "Let's bring her back with us we can find out more about Heaven's Peak from her."

"You really think you can make me talk," the sex demon said.

"Count on it," Asuka said meeting the demon eye to eye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the castle -

Shinji stood in front of the Castle Object stands by the spawning pool deep underneath the castle. The sex demon and the paladin Tari shared one of the prison cells of the castle much to the displeasure to the former. The Alchemist had transform the cell into one that magical beings couldn't break free from as the sex demon tried only to be knock backwards by the magic that were infused in the walls and bars of the cell. The sex demon still hungry took full adventage of the lovely woman in the cell with her.

"Place it over there," Asuka said to the Amazons lifting the newest Minion Pillar in place.

Once the pillar was place on its stand, dozens of new Rei minions jump out of the spawning pool. The first sets were as tall and busty as the Amazons but were as slim as the Mages and their skins seem to be even paler then the other Rei's. They also had a wicked spark in their eyes. The other group of Rei's were much different from the others as they have webbed hands and feet which were also much larger then the other Rei's.

"Ah just what we needed lord," the Castle Orb said. "The tall ones are the interrogation troops. They aren't very active in battle, they are mostly used in the torture chamber to gather information but they are also usable to tame monsters and animals for their overlord. They can be used in battle since they are experts with their whips, daggers and brand markers. To tame a beast or animal they either knock it unconscious and takes it to the castle, or if it's to big then they tie it down with either chains or ropes and tames it, some of the more experienced girls can use mind magic to easier tame beasts and animals. They aren't very fast and they cannot equip all that much weapons but they are rather strong and very agile. And the ones with the web hands and feet are the water troops. While the other minions can swim only these girls are able to breathe underwater. They have web hands and feet which are larger then the other Rei's to allow them to swim faster. They have twice the strength of the other Rei's and are even stronger underwater, and can withstand cold better then the other Rei's."

"Mistresses and Naiads," Shinji said naming the new Rei's.

"Good names," a Mistress said as she presses her ample chest onto his as the other new Rei's crowded in. "Let's get to know each other better."

"Lets do," a Naiad said smiling as she presses his arm between her breast.

"This is going to be fun," Asuka smiled as she likes where this is going.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Why is it that all the fics that were written before 2000's are all gone from the website now?

Author's Notes –

1 – Blind faith is for only those who want to live their lives as sheep. A good book for any who have blind faith is 'The Book of Dave'.

The Book of Dave is a 2006 novel by English author Will Self. The book is inspired, in part, by Riddley Walker, a novel by Russell Hoban1 for which Self provided an introduction2.

It tells the story of an angry and mentally-ill London Taxi driver named Dave Rudman, who writes and has printed on metal a book of his rantings against women and thoughts on custody rights for fathers. These stem from his anger with his ex-wife, Michelle, who he believes is unfairly keeping him from his son. Equally influential in Dave's book is The Knowledge -- the intimate familiarity with the city of London required of its cabbies.

Dave buries the book, which is discovered centuries later and used as the sacred text for a misogynistic religion that takes hold in the remnants of southern England and London following catastrophic flooding. The future portions of the book are set over 500 years after its discovery. No real indication of how long the book sat undiscovered is given.

The book alternates between Dave's experience and that of the future devotees of the religion inspired by him. Much of dialogue in The Book of Dave is written in Mockney, a dialect of English derived from Cockney, "The Knowledge," text-messaging, and vocabulary peculiar to the late 20th and early 21st centuries. For example, the generic term for a hot meal is "curry" and for breakfast, "starbucks." Spellings are often idiosyncratic, but a glossary is provided.

The Book of Dave can be considered to be a parody of modern religion especially with regard to blind faith. For example, the "Hamsters," the inhabitants of the island of Ham (actually the higher, unflooded part of Hampstead Heath), believe that certain verses out of the book are sacred "hymns", where in fact they are just excerpts from the Knowledge. Additionally, aspects of Dave's life are ritualised into legal requirements: such as "changeover", the act of custodial exchange of children, and parents being forced to live apart even though they would be happy living together. "This challenges the assumption of whether people should follow something just because it is written in an old book" - Will Self.

So any of you who always say that its in the bible that something happen or something, do any of you know who wrote it? Or was the Bible written so that people in power at the time could say to the masses that the reason why they could hold onto their power of them is because its in the Bible that says that they have God's farvor in ruling in any way they like over them because of a old book that they wrote themselves that say so. Also for anyone who wants to rant about me saying this stuff about their faith. Answer me this would you just blindly believe in something that you find in a old book that anyone could have written like the book I posted above, or would you need something that anyone can see for themselves like a real live alien before you believe in life from other planets? If you're the type that believes every word that's written in the Bible but doesn't believe in aliens because the people that wrote the book never wrote about life from other planets. What's the differents of believing in what's in the Bible and what people who say aliens took them aboard their ships? Both our told by people who say it happen, the only differnce is that no one knows who the people who wrote the bible were and the people who say they were taken are still alive. So why don't you believe in aliens when the people who say they saw an alien are still alive on the most part, while the people who wrote the bible have been dead for a very long time.

Also for a cartoon Moral Orel is a good show to see my view of faith in general.

The program takes place in the fictional city of Moralton, in the fictional U.S. state "Statesota", which is made up of parts of Kansas, Missouri, Oklahoma, and Arkansas. According to the globe shown in the opening credits, Moralton is in the exact center of the United States with the town's church (presumably) at the exact center of the country. The globe also has the United States as its own continent on its own hemisphere. The rest of the North American continent and South America are present, but on the other side of the globe. The main character is Orel, a student at Alfred G Diorama Elementary School, who constantly tries to live by the moral code of his Christian faith. It seems, however, that most of the citizens of Moralton do not live the way a Christian is supposed to. Instead of loving your neighbor, they mock homosexuals, disavow rational scientific explanations of the universe's origins as fiction and heresy, distance themselves from nature, and dehumanize non-Christian faiths, as well as Catholicism. The Christianity presented in the show is a jaded view of how Christians act today as opposed to how they are supposed to be setting an example of how to live. Most episodes of the first season had a similar formula: Orel would hear a sermon in church on Sunday, then proceed to have some sort of misadventure based around his (often misguided) attempts to live by that lesson. Which is true for most part of all teachings of faith as many say they live by them while not doing them in the real world.

Wind Spells

Lv1: Burst

Fires a burst of wind which may blow away the target until it either hits the ground or an object.

Lv2: Gale

Fires a continous strong wind which may blow away anything in its way until it either hits thr ground or something in its way.

Lv3: Tornado

This creates a tornado at the spot the spell caster wills it to be. The tornado sucks up any enemies in close range and practically rips them apart while those a little far away are blown away until impacting ground or a solid object.

Mistresses: The interrogation troops. They aren't very active in battle, they are mostly used in the torture chamber to gather information but they are also usable to tame monsters and animals for their overlord. They can be used in battle since they are experts with their whips, daggers and brand markers. To tame a beast or animal they either knock it unconscious and takes it to the castle, or if it's to big then they tie it down with either chains or ropes and tames it, some of the more experienced Mistresses can use mind magic to easier tame beasts and animals. They aren't very fast and they cannot equip all that much weapons but they are rather strong and very agile. They prefer to wear leather and dominatrix clothes, they are as slim as the Mages but also as tall and busty as the Amazons.

Naiads: While the other minions can swim only the Naiads are able to breathe underwater. They have web hands and feet which are larger then the other Rei's to allow them to swim faster. They have twice the strength of the other Rei's and are even stronger underwater, and can withstand cold better then the other Rei's. They wear swimsuits as they like to be able to drive into water at anytime.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Heaven's Peak

.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heaven's Peak –

Heaven's Peak, a source of life in a parched land, it rose from the swamp plains that surrounded it like an ancient mountain, its crumbling walls witness to uncounted centuries of history. In the high towers of its lords, nobles in silken robes lounged with nubile concubines, feasting in delicacies and looking down with disdain at the swarming masses that struggles for life in the streets below. Heaven's Peak, city of wealth, but only for the wealthy. Those with the unfortunate fate to become poor must find their way as best they could, and in that part of the city where Halfway to Heaven Inn is located, it often involved taking wealth from those who possessed it. And if they were in a good mood, they might leave their victim alive.

Those two square miles of twisting alleyways, fetid buildings and unbounded criminality known as the poor section were notorious across the world for every kind of depravity and vice imaginable. Taverns and drug dens abounded in every street and building. Brothels practicing perversities undreamed of by more righteous minds were open every hour of day or night, the top of the list being Halfway to Heaven Inn. Whores young and old sold their bodies on the corners for a half copper piece. Some had the good decency to retreat into an alleyway to conduct their business, others just fucked right there on the street. The City Watch didn't much bother with the place, and the Lord of the city only paid attention with trouble there spilled out to other, more well-off districts.

Of the hundreds of watering holes, drinking dens, and pot houses crowding into the poor section, the Halfway to Heaven Inn was certainly one of the more notorious establishments, even by the the poor section low standards. A slumping building at the end of a urine-soaked alley and up some stairs, its doors were never closed, to better allow disposal of the dead bodies that tended to occur with alarming frequency. Day and night raucous music blared from within, where grimy patrons of the lowest character huddled around battered tables, in dark corners, and by the long chipped bar,. Drinking exceptionally strong ale which was rumored to be flavored with dead rats. Whores with brightly painted smiled, swathed in filmy layers of cloth strutted their way within, clients partaking of their services in the single rooms on the second floor, reached by a staircase that had a tendency to creak alarmingly whenever someone of even moderate weight stepped on it.

The entertainments that took place on the open corner that served as a stage were acts of perversity that quickly reached the status of legend. If the poor section was the heart of rampant criminality in the city, then the Halfway to Heaven Inn was its festering center. In its dimly lit confines, one could find almost anything, or anyone to do it. That alone meant a constant stream of patrons, who were considerably better dressed and better off, came in, usually through the back way and accompanied by bodyguards, to strike deals with the denizens for various services that were kept confidential. Others came for the thrill of slumming with the lowlife, young blades from the finest families looking for a riot, young ladies looking for a delightfully wicked dalliance with the scum of the earth.

Heaven's Peak wasn't always like what it is now, but after Sir William's came back from killing the Overlord things under his rule bagan to change the city into a twisted image of itself. Even with the zombies that roam through the cities streets did little to stop the partying that happens in the Halfway to Heaven Inn as the zombies didn't seem to go near the place. Which continue to do business even with the city falling apart around them. The upper class on the other hand were all safely tucked away in the castle towers that was built at the highest point of the city. Having sex orgies and parties while the rest of the city were eaten alive by the zombies.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the back rooms of Halfway to Heaven Inn -

"Hey, I'll unload next. Are you ready?" a heavyset man ask a younger and thinner one.

"Are there still more loads? Isn't that more than you said?" the younger one ask. A net was being lifted up by a crane that held dead bodies.

The room was an open pit that the inn used to ship blackmarket items into the city through the sewers. And is a dumping site for corpses too. A place used to conceal the corpses of crime victims. Strange to say, the corpses disappear in two or three days. There are some people who recover corpses. The flesh is recovered by rats, cats, crocodiles, dogs, and oversize newts. Hair, bones and clothes are recovered by someone with a market for them. And ever since the outbreak of zombies the pit as it was called has been used to get rid of the zombie bodies.

The net released the bodies it was holding spilling the zombie bodies down into the sewers even if some were still moving. The two men left the room saying about getting a drink in the front. A iron grate lid was lifted up as slender hands push the grate off of the hole that serves as a drain that led straight into the sewers of the city. Out of the hole a Naiad poke her head out and pulls the rest of her body out, revealing her slender body that's prefect for being underwater, with little drag as she only has large B-cup size breast that went with her slender body, clanned in a skintight swimsuit. Once she popped out of the hole more of her sisters followed her along with some of her other sisters of the different types of minions. The sounds of people having sex could be heard underneath the rumble of the people drinking their troubles away in the front of the inn.

"Sounds like some people are having fun," Mayumi said as she pops out of the hole.

"They're parting while the city is falling apart around them," Asuka said climbing out of the hole.

"Remember that the sex demon Vilda said that her fellow demons need to drain the lifeforce out of people to survive as well as summoning more sex demons," Ayanami said popping up. "And because of the number of demons Sir Williams is summoning is the reason why she and her fellow demons are draining the townspeople into zombies."

"The good side is that these zombies can't turn you into a zombie if they bite you," Mana said climbing out. "Good thing Vilda was in the mood to talk to us after she had eaten out Tari."

"Since we said that if she didn't she wouldn't get to keep her new toy," Asuka said. "She did said that the statue is here right? I didn't go through the sewers of the city for nothing."

"It's here," Mayumi said. "But remember everyone that we still have to deal with those cult members of Sir Willaims first. And just becareful of the succubus Queen, that Vilda said is guarding the statue."

"Well Vilda didn't give us that much of a problem," Mana said.

"Only because that as a demon she can be hurt or contain by magic which as minions we can hurt her," Mayumi said.

"Which is why we brought more of my Mage sisters," Ayanami said as a large number of Mages made up of their group.

"There's a gateway near here," one of the Mages said.

"Good once we have the statue we can take as much as we can carry from these backrooms," Asuka said. "Besides these people need to be sober to fight off these zombies not getting drunk."

They exited the room and found themselves in a long hallway with empty barrels lining the walls. They spotted a man dress in a red hooded cloak going through a doorway closing the wooden door behind him. Mana led the way with the others following close behind her as they came up to the door, from the sounds coming from the other side there was a woman fighting. Taking a peak, Mana's eyes widen to what she saw inside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the room -

"You just had to pick this place," Misato shouted as she swings a metal candle pole at one of the sai wielding cult members she and her two friends were facing. When she first woke up she found that her body had changed big time, she's now has a more fine tone body then the one she had before, with much stronger muscles then she use to have. Her figure was also improve as her breast were now F-cup, big, firm, and with no hint of sag. Taller, wider hips and a firm full behind gave her an hourglass figure.

"You're the one who wanted a drink," Ritsuko shouted as she fends off one of the women of the cult attacking them. Like Misato, Ritsuko when she woke up she found that her body was also been transformed into a much sexier form. Her burst were even bigger then Misato own impressive burst, preceded her by about eight inches everywhere she went. The melons so sizable that when she has her back was towards someone, even with her arms hanging at her sides, the outside of her breasts could be seen bulging from both sides. And like Misato she has flawless fine textured skin the bouncing freshness of movement that was lost in early adulthood.

"Do you think this is the time?" Maya ask as she uses a chair to hold back her attackers. While she didn't have the major transformation as her two older firends did she too had a new body. She didn't have the burst line of either Misato or Ritsuko but had a nice firm, full perky set of C-cups. She's also much more sleeker in body tone then she was before. One of the cult members threw his sai at her only for it to bounce off a shield that suddenly surrounded her.

"What in the world?" Risuko said as she and Misato found themselves surrounded by the same kind of energy shields.

"Fireballs!" Mayumi shouted as she and the Mages cast fireballs into the crowd of red robed cult members. The entire room became engulfed by flames as they cult members screamed as they were burn alive as their robes easily caught on fire.

When the smoke and fire cleared away the three older women eyes widen as they stared at the four young women mere girls when they last saw them grown into womanhood. Asuka, Rei, Mana, and Mayumi were all standing infront of them all very much young women with well delveloped bodies. But the thing that was getting them was that the clones of Rei were with them and all of them had grownup big time as the other girls but had different body shapes but all were sexy, and armed with weapons and armor.

"You're all alive," Misato said.

"Yes we are," Asuka said as she and the others glared at the three older women. "But how in the world you three got here. If, I remember right none of you really cared for Shinji and I don't think he would have bother to save you as he did with us."

"Shinji's here," Risuko said.

"Yes he is," Mayumi coldly. "He's the only reason why we're even still alive."

"Shinji cared enough for us to bring us with him when he came to this world," Mana said.

"Me and my sisters as all of us owe Shinji for everything we done to him and what we should have done for him," Ayanami said. "Now we find that he cared enough for you three to save you as well."

"Our sins are heavly but nothing compared to what you three done to him," Asuka said.

"What are you talking about," Misato ask not believing in what's happening.

"Miss Katsuragi... you hardly ever took your responsibilities as a guardian seriously. Looking after children is a very big responsibility, yet you reprimanded without justification and you never really understood that he, and we girls were the ones out there risking our lives and giving everything we had while you sat safe and secure in the command centre. You continually prodded and twisted his emotions, using him any way you saw fit in order to satisfy your own personal hatred," Mayumi said listing off her sins.

"Doctor Akagi... you barely took any notice of him except on a professional basis, and even then you treated him as an experiment to be studied and psychologically dissected. You spent so much time walking your mother's path and deluding yourself into believing that Gendou loved you when deep in your hear you knew that you were just a pawn and, when he permitted it, somebody to warm his bed. In one way it was admirable that you were trying to surpass your mother... but you spent more time trying to surpass her as a scientist when you could have easily surpassed her as a woman," Mayumi said to the doctor. "Not to mention killing all of Rei's sisters."

"Miss Ibuki... though your sins were comparatively small, you still did your share of harm by doing nothing at all. Your inaction when Shinji was in agony, and you held the power to help him at your fingertips, you did nothing. Harming another for pleasure is the definition of evil, but allowing someone you know and care for to be hurt out of fear for your own position is almost as bad," Mayumi said to the last of the trio.

"Then what are you going to do with us then?" Risuko ask seeing the hate in the eyes of the children in front of her.

"That is something to think about," Ayanami said as the Mages opened a gateway.

"We'll figure that out later," Asuka said as she turns to some Fighters. "Take them back to the portal and put them in the jail cell."

"Right," the Fighters said grabbing ahold of the three older women and taking them to the gateway the Mages had opened inside the room.

"Let's get what we came for," Mana said to the others taking the led.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another room -

The smell of potent alcohol and herbal cigarette smoke filled their nostrils when they entered the room and a woman along with eight other slightly younger women greeted them. The woman was around her mid-twenties, with long dirt brown hair and matching eyes. She had creamy colored smooth skin and a rack that was almost the size of her head! She wore a low cut back and white dress which revealed much of her ample cleavage and left the tops of her nipples out for all to see. If they were natural and not implants on a woman back in their homeworld they would hung low from her chest but here they stood firm without a hint of sag and defy gravity, as they had to be I-cup. Then there were the women that were with her.

The first one was a tall woman, with long red hair, blue eyes with thin-rimmed glasses, and E-cup size breasts. Her name was Akane, and she was dressed in a red Japanese schoolgirl fuku.

The second one has long orange hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and lightly-tanned skin. Her breasts were a size EE-cup. Her name was Orange, she's dressed in a cute orange maid's outfit.

The third girl was a petite woman with short blond hair, blue eyes, and EEE-cup breasts. Her name was Tôkibi and was clad in a yellow nurses outfit.

The fourth girl has short green hair, matching eyes, and F-cup size breast. Her name was Pollyanne her outfit consisted of a white blouse, brown vest, a brown skirt that went down to her ankles, tanned pantyhose, and black high-heels.

The fifth was the tallest of the group. Her hair was long and blue, tied up in two hair buns; her eyes light green; and her breasts a plump 36-FF-cups, which went very well with her 24" waist and 36" ass. She was dressed in a blue silk Chinese dress, her hair done up in a pair of ox horns with light-blue coverings, and her name was Aoi.

The sixth girl was of moderate height, with short indigo hair, brown eyes, and incredible FFF-Cup breast. Her skin was a gorgeous porcelain white. She was dressed in a dark-blue kimono and black high-heeled boots. Ai was her name.

Despite the hotness of those six girls, the seventh one was quite possibly the hottest and the most exotic of them all. She was a beautiful dark-skinned catgirl with long purple hair, shiny green eyes, and a pair of cute kitty ears and whiskers. She has an awesome G-cup bosom that strained underneath her purple shirt decorated with the word "MEOW," her sexy belly exposed. Her long, purple feline tail peeked out from above her amethyst miniskirt, her feet clothed with purple sneakers and tall lavender socks that went up to her knees. Her name was Vixen.

All of the women had a virtually perfect body, each one of them. Smooth, velvety skin, not a hint of a blemish anywhere, their figure had the perfect balance of toned fitness and voluptuous curves. All of Shinji's girls knew that they were all sex demons as they were all too sexy. And that they all had wings on their backs as the demon that they caught also helped.

"Oh my it's been awhile since we have gotten such a large party here," the older looking demon said. "Plese leave your weapons by the door and enjoy youselves. I know, I will." Her eyes as the other women with her all glowed with lust for the new pieces of meat in front of them. They as the rest of the succubus sisterhood that have been summoned by the lustful Sir Willaim have been forced to suck dry so many men of their lifeforce all because the statue that used to summon them without a power soruce needs vast amounts of energy to allow the succubus's to stay on this plain. A side effect of the magic of the statue caused the bodies of the drained to comeback to life as zombies. Males while a good source of energy but they didn't last that long, and women who can cum repeatedly unlike males there were only a few women who wanted their kinds of pleasures.

"Sorry but we're here to see your queen," Asuka said. "Vilda said that she would be here."

"Vilda is with you," the older succubus said.

"No she's back at the castle," Mana said, as she suddenly grabs the older succubus tackling her down to the floor. The other succbus were stunned long enough to be bum rushed by the Rei's overpowering them in numbers. They found out that while succubus were powerful they could be caught by anything magical in nature, and all of Shinji's girls were now magical.

"Who dares," a succubus shouted as she flew over to see what was happening. She has a slender body that went well, with a cute face with her large, unbelievably blue eyes, lustrous blue hair, down to her large, DD-cup breasts, all the way down her long smooth legs with skimpy, white dragon-like armor, complete with wings and tail.

"We're here to see your queen," Asuka said as she and two Amazons jump on her.

Ayanami and Mayumi ran down the stairs with the other Rei's right behind them. The chamber was like some sort of obscene, theatrical representation of all the World's lust. The piles of squirming nudity were like indecent sculptures of semi-artistic depravity. The chamber was almost 1,000 feet long, and three-stories high, with balconies for observers on several levels. The succubus were literally piled in naked heaps of hundreds of individuals, packed more tightly than any human audience could tolerate. With the low number of males in the city they had only masturbation and lesbian sex as their sole diversions from the biological mandate of feeding with human males. Hundreds upon hundreds of bouncing breasts, slurping tongues, and 69'ing couples throbbed and pulsed throughout the chamber. The piled bodies seemed highest towards the end of the room, and any human under these massive mounds would surely suffocate, yet these voluptuous monstrosities did not seem to share that limitation.

Sitting on a fur covered chair were three succubuses and behind the chair was a stone pillar with a engraving of a naked woman on it. The first one had long blond hair and blue eyes, with a plump triple-E-cup chest. The second girl was 16 years had short ginger-red hair and green eyes, also with a triple-E-cup chest. The red-haired girl was shorter than the blonde by about five inches, with a few freckles decorating her cute cheeks. The last sat on the chair dressed in a white catsuit that showed off her body, she also wore a tall white hat of some sort that came down over her eyes in a form of mask sat watching the events below. She also wore a pair of white gloves with purple claws at the fingertips, some matching white thigh high boots. She now stood well over six feet tall, almost 10 or 11 inches over. Hers was a statuesque body with just enough toned muscle to convey the appearance of optimum physical health, yet the soft curvature of hips, thighs, and huge jutting breasts aroused the basest of male instincts. Both of the two smaller succubuses were sitting on the larger succubus lap and each had their mouths stuff with as much breast meat as they could hold and were nursing away.

"Well, well what do we have here," the succubus queen ask once she spotted the group of young busty women that had stormed into her chambers. All of the other succubuses broke from their coupling and rose to their feet.

"We're the minions of Overlord Shinji," Ayanami said.

"And we're here to stop you all from making anymore zombies," Mayumi said.

"Tell that to Sir Willaim," the succubus queen said. "As long as the statue is in his hands we have to feed daily just to survive here."

"Then why don't you just go back where you came from?" Ayanami ask.

"Sir William is the one who controls the statue and only he can let us go back to the demon world. And as you can see he has summoned all of my subjects which is the reason why we been forced to suck dry all the people Sir William's cult members give us. Without the statue we would just be teleported back to our world but since Sir William commanded us to make sure that doesn't happen we have to drain them which thanks to a side effect of the statue's magic brings them back to life as zombies," the succubus queen explains.

"Let me get this straight the reason why you all are turning people into zombies is because you're forced to feed on people to get energy to power the statue that allows you to stay on our world. But because that Sir William had summon all of you from you're world it takes alot of energy to power the statue which is why you're draining everyone dry, right?" Mayumi ask.

"That's right without a magic energy source to power it. We have to do things the hard way, a shame really we normally don't suck dry our partners," the queen said. "But since Sir William wants to have anyone of us at anytime we have to keep on draining people dry. Which is cutting down on our food as we give most of the energy we take into the statue."

"We came here to fight but since you demons didn't had a choice in the matter how about we make a deal," Mayumi suggested with a glent in her eye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the castle -

Misato, Ritsuko, and Maya stood naked in front of Shinji who they had just learned was now a overlord. And they weren't alone as some very angry Rei clones surrounded the trio, with most of the anger force on Ritsuko as she's the one who killed them. Shinji was seated in front of them in the throne room of the castle, naked but for the kilt that he's wearing. Rose stood next to him wanting to know more about his past. Giving the three older women an eye full of how his body has changed as theirs had.

"It's been awhile," Shinji said breaking the silences of the room.

"I see that you been busy," Misato said.

"Found myself in this castle along with Rei and Asuka when I first got here," Shinji said. "And somehow I became the new Overlord and the sisters of Rei and now my minions."

"And from the looks of things you been enjoying yourself," Misato said as she knows full well how sexy the Rei clones are.

"Yes he does," Rose said as she could hear the screams and moans from her room of the castle.

"You're one to talk," a Worker said. "You're the one who always flirted your body around Shinji."

"What are you going to do with us?" Ritsuko ask.

"We're going to show you the same treatment you gave us," a Warrior said.

"Let us hold her underwater and see how long she can hold her breath," a Naiad suggested.

"Let's beat them and then heal them so we can do it over," a Mage said.

"No, I have a better idea," a Mistress said with a wicked smile. "Let's how much fun with them as we want."

"Good idea," a Mechanic said.

"Looks like we're going to have to build one of those rooms now," Rose said as she thought she wouldn't have to deal with the same stuff as her sister was into.

"Let's see if we can milk those two cows," a Archers said pointing to both Misato and Ritsuko.

"What?" Ritsuko said not liking what she's hearing.

"If you can't do something useful around here you have no reason to stay," Shinji said.

"He does have a point," Rose adds. "Everyone in this castle has to be able to do something useful around here. If not you're just a free loaded who sits around doing nothing to help."

"Shinji don't do this," Misato said.

"You two only saw me as a tool," Shinji said coldly. "I'm just returning the favor."

"And what did she do?" Rose ask pointing to Maya.

"She just sat there doing nothing when she could had help," Shinji said staring at the frighten form of Maya who's too frighten to speak.

"I'm sure me and my sisters can come up with something to get milk from these cows," a Alchemist said grinning at the two older women. And we can do something else for Maya."

"That sounds fun," Asuka said as she, Ayanami, Mana, and Mayumi came into the room followed by the succubus queen and her subjects.

"So you're the new overlord," the succubus queen said as she looks over Shinji. "Not bad at all."

"Shinji this is Phantom the queen of the Succubuses. She and her subjects have agreed to become your new minions in exchange of freeing them of the control of Sir William," Mayumi explains. "Because of Sir William they been forced to suck dry all the people that Sir William's men and women were throwing to them like the cows here. The statue had to be fed energy like a car needs gas to allow the succubuses to be summon and stay in this world. But since we took the statue and brought it back here and place it in the basement, the Castle Heart is now powering the statue." (1)

"Yes we're a cruel and sad demons, summoned for sex and after used cast aside, never to know true affection," Phantom said. "But now as you are the new and quite powerful Overlord can help us with our problem. Me and my subjects all need to feed as we been giving the energy we been sucking to the statue." On que her sexy demons subjects all posed their bodies to their new lord to see what they had to offer.

"They'll help us in attacking the Heaven's Peak in exchange for giving them all a good meal," Mayumi said with a grin. "We better get started if they'll be in any shape to fight tommorow."

"It's no wonder Vilda was all over the girl Tari when we put her in the same cell," Asuka said.

"Which reminds me how are they doing?" Mana ask the Rei's.

"Vilda is currently sleeping after she finished feeding on Tari who is now out of it as Vilda had continued to feed on her even after she had passed out," a Runner said.

"Good that means there's more for us then," the succubus Saki, who had greeted Asuka and the others at the door to the statue room.

"Sister's please entertain them while Shinji and we show Phantom the pleasures of serving under him," Ayanami said as she and the rest of Shinji generals surrounded Phanton and lead her out of the room to Shinji's room. "We get her ready for you Shinji."

"This is going to be fun," Phanton smiled.

"Well, I can see where this is going," Rose said looking at Shinji. "Might as well join in then and see what's all the hub bub is about. Let me join then?"

"As you wish," Shinji said taking her hand.

"What about us?" the other succubuses ask as they really wanted a taste of their new lord.

"Rei's please so them the same treatment as you have showed me in pleasure," Shinji said.

"Don't worry we will," the Rei's all smiled.

"And to help cut the ice why don't you all help us in breaking these three in," a Raider said as she pointed to Misato, Ritsuko, and Maya. "And don't worry about hurting them that's what we want."

"Ohh..." some of the sex demons cooed as its been awhile since they could do that kind of sex action.

"No...," Misato said as she and her two friends found themselves in the middle of a circle that was getting smaller with each second as the Rei's and sex demons closed on in on them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Too bad the woman statue that you can bring back to the tower in Overlord the game doesn't do anything but sits there and not let you summon succubuses.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Fall of a Hero

.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fall of a Hero –

Phanton lay on her back on the bed of Shinji's room. Shinji moved up between Phanton's legs and pulled down her thong and off her bare feet. Asuka and Rei lied on opposite sides of Phanton and they closed their lips around Phanton's large nipples. Mana sat down on Phanton's face and she began eating her out, while Mayumi ate her out. Shinji's cock instantly harden as he watched the girls have their way with the sex demoness. Shinji got up and positioned himself behind Mayumi.

"Don't mind if, I butt in," whispered Shinji in Mayumi's ear. Shinji rubbed his manhood against Mayumi's soft bottom, then thrusted his manhood deep inside Mayumi.

Mayumi moaned and groaned between Phanton's thighs, as Shinji thrusted in and out of her pussy. Shinji rammed Mayumi hard and bounced his crotch off her wobbling ass. He took a handful of Mayumi's ass and kneaded her cheeks. Phanton locked her legs around Mayumi's head and her feet rested on her lower back. Mayumi furiously licked and sucked Phanton's pussy, as Shinji was pounding her own pussy. Asuka and Rei sucked on Phanton's huge tits. They crammed their mouths full with Phanton's breast flesh and sucked her tits for all their worth, feeding on her tasty milk. The girls soaked Phanton's chest in their saliva as with the overflow of milk that escaped their suckling mouths.

Asuka stood up and battered Phanton's enormous slippery H-cups with her own double D-cups. Asuka squished her big tits into Phanton's larger ones that enveloped hers as she pressed downwards and then rubbed her hard nipples into Phanton's breast flesh. Asuka's nipples dragged themselves all over Phanton's fluffy boobs before finally rubbing against her nipples. Rei captured one of Phanton and Asuka's nipples between her mouth at the same time. She sucked on both girls' large breasts and nipples. Phanton moaned deep in the pussy walls of Mana. Phanton clutched Mana's ass cheeks in both hands and her mouth sucked on her clitoris. Mana moaned and grinned her pussy into Phanton's face. Mayumi raised her head from Phanton's soak pussy and cried out as Shinji pounded her cunt intensely before pulling out. Shinji used one hand and smashed Mayumi's head against Phanton's creamy womb and used his other hand to lube and jerk his cock at Mayumi's behind. Shinji shoved his cock back inside her pussy and Mayumi let out a monstrous moan.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Mayumi moaned. Shinji grabbed onto her shoulders and thrust his big prick in and out of her.

Asuka climbed on top of Phanton's stomach and continued to rub her mammoth jugs into Phanton's even bigger ones. Asuka rested her face on Mana's back. Rei stood up and grabbed Asuka's sweaty orbs and bounced them onto Phanton's sweat-glistening orbs. Asuka's pussy started to leak pussy juice and Shinji leaned forward and sucked on Asuka's cunt. Mayumi lifted up her head and joined Shinji in sucking Asuka's pussy. Both of their tongues probed deep inside Asuka's pussy. Asuka moaned and breathe heavily, as her pussy was being eaten by two and her huge tits were being played with.

Rei grabbed Asuka's head and turned it facing her. Asuka had her mouth wide open as she moaned in silence. Rei shoved one of her D cup tits between Asuka's lips and Asuka sucked on it savagely. Phanton released Mana's ass cheeks and reached up to pinch and pull on Asuka's big hard nipples. Asuka moaned louder with her mouth stuffed full of Rei's tits. The bed shook and rocked from Shinji's banging Mayumi's juicy ass. She had cum and soaked the bed sheet in her juices. Shinji pulled his cock from Mayumi and took her place between Phanton's legs.

Shinji rested his wet balls on Phanton's cunt and drove his cock in and out of Asuka's pussy. Shinji started to fuck Asuka while the two of them were on top of Phanton. Rei's tit fell out of Asuka's mouth and she moaned to Shinji's thrusting. Shinji's cock drilled balls deep into Asuka's warm cunt. His balls bounced and dragged against Phanton's pussy and Asuka's soft butt. Asuka's monstrous breasts swayed back and forth across Phanton's colossal melons. Shinji reached under and cupped Asuka's breasts and squeezed them. He felt Phanton's pillowy jugs squish against the back of his hands, while his palms were full of Asuka's breast. Mana slammed her pussy down on Phanton's mouth, as she continued to eat her out.

"Oh good Phanton! Eat my fucking pussy! Ohhhhh shit!" moaned Mana, as she felt a pair of hands grab her bouncing E-cup's. Asuka's hands had clutched onto Mana's enormous knockers, while Shinji squeezed her double D's. Both Shinji and Asuka had their feet locked under Phanton's slippery thighs as Shinji fucked Asuka doggy-style. Asuka's round ass pounded against his crotch with each hard thrust Shinji gave her.

"Are you going to join in or just watch?" Mayumi ask Rose was was standing besides the bed watching the scene before her. She had wanted to see for herself first of how Shinji handled himself before trying it herself. As her figure had hinted underneath her dress, she was tall and well built all in the right places, while she didn't have the bust of some of the Rei's she still had a large and full bust.

"He just keeps going," Rose said as she had removed her clothes as she watched, getting hotter as it went on.

"Yes he does," Mayumi said as she grabs Rose and pulls her into the bed. Before she knew it, Rose found herself sandwiched between Asuka and Phanton who held her body between theirs. Asuka's body had her pin on top of Phanton with her face buried in the soft round expanse of the demon's huge boobs.

"Shinji, Rose always seems to have a rod up her butt," Mana smiled as she, Mayumi and Rei had their faces in full view of Rose. "Why don't you shove your rod up into her and see if you can push the other one out of her?"

"What?" Rose ask as she had a hard time thinking as Asuka was playing with her breast and Phanton with her butt as she stares at her face between her two orbs. Her eyes shot up as she felt Shinji's thick and long tool was quickly shoved into her. The face she made and the look she had was priceless to the girls as they watch Shinji bang her brains out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs -

The slick sweat and juices gleamed on their naked bodies. At first, it was mainly the legs and feminine feet that filled a viewers gaze; since most of the subjects were thrashing those legs in an unending expression of carnal bliss. There must have been dozens... close to a hundred nude, slippery women writhing in the room. But Sarbun needed to remind herself that these were not normal women at all, but rather creatures of pure magic. Then there were the new women, beings consumed with prurient lusts that overwhelmed even the randiest teenage male. Their achingly gorgeous faces and voluptuously jiggling anatomy stirred primal sensations, and Sarbun decided to make sure she didn't get too close or she'll get pulled in.

'So these are the sex demons,' Sarbun thought to herself as she watches. From what she had heard these demons had been kept hungry so that Sir Willam would always have some bedmates at hand.

Indeed, the sex monsters were grasping, fondling, licking one other in the most sensitive of areas; as if their very lives depended upon outrageous lesbian sex with as many partners as possible. It was impossible to tell which pair of slender hands belonged to whom, whose bouyant, slippery bosom was it that gleamed so in the light? Several of them would gang-up upon those that seemed more reluctant that the others, forcing apart legs and thighs that red lips could be buried noisily within tight cunts in a feeding frenzy of crazed muff-diving. There was a mix lot of Rei minions in the mass of bodies before her, just as hungry for sex as the demons. She knows that they had plenty of time of learning first hand of how to touch another woman's body, as she found herself more then once in the embrace of one or more of them.

Watching she didn't want to get in there right now as she wasn't that use to that kind of action before her. A raven-haired beauty had risen up proudly in the center of the swarm, thrusting both hands into the pussies respectively of a pair of red-headed twins on hands and knees as they gushed girlcum down already moist thighs. The dark-haired nymph was thrusting down her naked crotch upon a fluid procession of female faces, forcing a host of Rei's to eat her out. Sarbun could do little but stare with open-mouthed awe at the squirming, licking, moaning femininity consumed by the irresistable orgy, that became more aggressive. An olive-skinned beauty with especially statuesque legs was pressing a petite Mage against the wall, forcing the smaller woman to eat out her pussy. Closer examination revealed the formation of a 'pecking-order', certain women would bullied the others into lesbian servitude; where domination was expressed by sexual favors.

"Hello Sarbun," a Mistress greeted the head servant of the castle.

"I see that you all are giving them a warm welcome," Sarbun said wondering how Shinji and the other girls are able to tell which Rei was which, expect by what type of minions or rank they are.

"Yes we are," the Mistress grinned as she had pulled herself free from a tangle of bodies. Having spotted the long golden haired young woman entering the room. She's one of the new Mistresses that had came out of the pool and hadn't had time to sample any of the castle servants yet... which she's going to quickly change.

"Wait who are they?" Sarbun ask as she spots three new women in the pile. From the looks of things the Rei's and the demon's were more into taking pleasure in their pain as they cruely had their way with them. It sicken her but at the sametime she couldn't turn her eyes away from the scene before her.

"Oh them," the Mistress snoted. "Nothing but some pains from the past. We're just going to keep them around as toys for us to do as we please. Care to join?"

"What?" Sarbun said as she was shoved into the mass of bodies. Her clothes were quickly pulled off as she was enveloped into the mass and became apart of the orgy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next Day -

Shinji stared at the map laid on the table in front of him, Asuka, Rei, Mana, Mayumi, Phanton and Rose were with him for the battle plan. Heaven's Peak sitting on a hill and surrounded by high thick walls made it a hard target to attack. The only way into the city was by two drawbridges that were closed to pervent anyone from entering or leaving the city. They already made it into the city by the sewers but that way is full of zombies, even with them slow and falling apart they were tough to deal with since there were so many of them. Tari the paladin after falling into the power of succubus told them that the way she had gotten out of the city was by a large hole on the east side of the city that's close to the only gateeway of the rich section of the city that is heavily guarded by the Fallen Knights who kill anything that comes even close to it. The area outside the walls however is a nesting ground for those Dodo like birds and a dumping ground for zombies.

"The rich section of the city has been closed off ever since the outbreak and so far they kept the zombies from getting in," Phanton said. "There's only one way in and that's by a drawbridge that can only be open from the inside."

"The plan is for a couple of the succubus to fly over and lower the bridge then the rest of us will be able to storm into the castle and kill off the paladin," Mayumi said.

"But that still leaves the problem with the nobles, most of them are in the Red Order," Mana said.

"The smart thing to do is just kill them off," Phanton said. "The city will be better off without them."

"But without them the city will fall apart because there's no one to run it," Rei said.

"You can't have a city without some corruption with those who run it," Shinji grunted. "Only if you given up on any other ways to run things. A corrupt leader with a perfect goverment or a perfect leader with a corrupt goverment that you have to choose one or another. I rather do what it takes to have both. The world that we came from was so full of corruption and was allowed to stay that way because it was the only way that they knew to run things. But in this world, I want to create a world that is better then the one we came from. If we don't kill those people sooner or later they're going to cause trouble for us. It's better just to get rid of them." (1)

"Yes it's better to start with a clean slate then trying to build on something rotten," Mayumi said.

"You know a good way to get rid of them is if we could lure the zombies into the rich section. They'll be able to handle them for us," Asuka said.

"The reason why the zombies stayed away from Halfway to Heaven inn was because our demonic aura drives them away," Phanton said. "I have my girls drive the zombies to the gateway of the rich section and herd them inside."

"I forgot to tell you, Sire. Killing innocents, and I use the term loosely, will increase your own powers on this world. However, this is rarely suitable for a long-term evil plan. That requires people, living people. Gratitude comes with its own rewards, you know," the castle orb spoke out. "If you keep some of those rich fools around you'll be able to extort funds for your domain."

"The taxes we collect from the villages does fill the vault but for any growing overlord's reign the need for funding is always important. We can save some of the merchants so that the city will be able to generate resources for us to take," Rose said.

:"Good idea," Mana said. "It would be bad if we killed all the merchants. But we should also be careful not to let any of the bad types stay around."

"Tell the girls to get ready. We attack once everyone's ready," Shinji said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Heaven's Keep -

Noble's scream as noble blood spilled onto the ground. In groups the nobles fought with anything at hand as most didn't carried a weapon or know how to use one even if they did carry one. As the zombies gave no mercy as they dragged down the nobles to the ground and began eating their flesh. The Fallen Knights tried to fight the zombies back but the mass of undead pulled them down under their vast numbers and tore them to bits. A man screamed as a zombie bite off a large piece of his neck. Another man was pulled through a broken window by a horde of the dead. A woman tried to climb up a tree as a mass of the dead fell upon her, they grabbed her legs and pulled her down. Her cries were stifled by a mass of dead flesh as the zombies fell upon her helpless body, ravenous, remorseless, their inhuman hunger for soft living flesh raging out of control. The living screamed as their attackers closed in for the feeding frenzy; screams and arterial sprays of blood rose into the air.

High above the slaughter was the ruler of the city Sir William the Black watched the scene below him from the top of his castle. Ever since he let his lust out from his vow he made when he became a paladin his view on people lower ranked them him had fallen. He didn't cared that most of the peasants have either fled the region or left the city for a refugee camp as the castle town has been overrun by zombies and demons. Despite this and having to call off the 'Royal Wedding' to Velvet, Sir William still enjoys secretive parties in a cult-like manner under the seduction of the succubus's that he had summon and so has become very lustful. Now he stood on the flat roof of his castle as he watched the zombies tear through the rich section of the city. He trembled as he watch the bloodbath taking place below him as the people of his class were cut down by the zombies. The two guards with him fired arrows at the attackers trying to slow them down so that the people running for the castle buying them time to make it as it was the only place left to hide in.

"So this is where you been hiding," a voice said behind him.

William turned around as his two guards were lifted up by a pair of succbus's and were let go sending them falling down below. "Who are you?" William shouted seeing a large group of armed people behind him and the succbus queen Phanton.

"I am Shinji the new overlord of these lands," the only man of the group said.

"You're the one who caused all of this. They're killing all of my guest," William shouted.

"Is that all you see people as? Only as toys for you to use then throw away," Mana ask.

"Why of course what else are they're good for," William said. "I one of the seven heroes who defeated the last overlord, why should I regard them as valuable as myself. Why should I care what happens to peasants? They're here to serve me."

"You just sealed your fate then," Shinji said as he used his wind spell. "Burst!"

William screamed as he was flung off of the top of his castle and down towards the streets below. Two succbus's caught him as he fell grabbing his arms, so that he wouldn't just fall to his death, no they had something better in mind. The flew down low and drop him into a tight mass of zombies that he had created when he wouldn't stop summoning more of their kind for his pleasure. William fell into the mass, for a moment he was half in and out of the mass of dead bodies. He fought to stay above the horde but the dead tore at his legs taking pieces off till he fell and was engulfed into the mass hungry for his fleah. He screamed and screamed even as they tore away at him longer then one would think one could scream as they were eaten alive.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Awhile back a reviewer ask me which would I want a corrupt leader with a perfect goverment or a perfect leader with a corrupt goverment. I would rather have both to be perfect as best as it can be. Why settle for only one when you haven't tried for both?

2 - Also remember that now has a crossover section to all fics so all those who have a crossover fic please remember to edit the fic so that it will show up in the crossover section of the site.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. The Elf

.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Evangelion that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Elf –

Heaven's Peak had fallen to his hands and the zombie hordes that once walked the streets of the city were now all but for a few places were now gone. The people who were still alive in the city as well as those who fled to the camp outside the walls of the city, were now rebuilding their city. The Rei's were all busy in helping with the rebuilding. The Workers and the Mechanics are helping with the rebuilding, while the Warriors and Amazons policed the city. The zombies that once roam the city eating anyone who they came across were now helping rebuild the city.

That was thanks to the help of Lord Alacram, the former King of Heaven's Peak. He was transformed into an undead lich chained in eternal torment in Heaven's Peak's dungeons by the traitor Paladin William, after he step forth and tried to stop his lushful ways. Once he was freed from his chains he offered his services as an advisor, strategist, magic instructor and royal ally to the new Overlord. He would rule Heaven's Peak for Shinji as he cannot do everything at once, and has taken control over the undeads in the city and uses them to rebuild the city, their hunger for flesh was now gone with the death of the paladin the undeads are now loyal servants and soldiers of Lord Alacram, and through him the Overlord.

"I should have never given him so much power in the first place," the Lich King said to himself. His skin unlike the other undead was tinged a blue-green color, which showed that he's undead. Dress in his royal grab his skin color was the only thing that showed that he had died at the hands of William.

"Well you can't cry over spill milk," Mayumi said looking over the blueprints for rebuilding the city.

"Yes your right, I need to rebuild my city," Alacram said. "With the upper class gone, I can finally get some work done."

"With our help the city should be rebuilt in no time," Shinji said. "Using the riches of the upperclass the city should get back into shape."

"And those women of yours, I do remember that the last overlord had imp like creatures for minions," Alacram said. "Also that there weren't so many different kinds of them either just four if memory serves right."

"I guess with a new overlord the minions change also," Mayumi suggested.

"Where are those other women of yours?" Alacram ask.

"They're all over seeing the work being done in the city," Shinji answers.

The door of the room open as a dark hair woman dress in very revealing black clothes came in followed by Rose. Looking between the two they have the same body built but that's all that they have in common. Rose has organisational skills, strong will and dresses formally. The other woman is opposite personality to her. By the looks of her, she is more lustful, spoiled and dresses more provocatively with a darker tastes in fashion.

"Shinji this was Sir Williams bride to be... my sister Velvet," Rose mutters.

"So you're the dark overlord," Velvet said looking Shinji over. "Not bad, not bad at all much better then William. And from the women that you have you have plenty of energy to go around."

"Hey!" Mayumi shouted seeing another women making a move on Shinji.

"Shinji already has more women then any man would want," Rose said to her sister.

"That maybe but, I think that you'll fine me quite useful to have around," Velvet purred.

"And how is that?" Shinji ask.

Seeing an opening Velvet smiled. "Since, I have been around everywhere, I know many people and some of whom owe me in more ways then one. I have a network spread all over the land letting me keep tabs on all the lastest news. With me by your side, I'll be able to know everything that, I know."

"Sadly she is right," Rose said. "She might not be that useful but she does have a way of finding out things. Which is why she'll be useful since while looking around, I found two Castle Objects."

"Really?" Mayumi ask.

"Yes," a Rei said entering the room followed by another both of them are two new ones. The first one has a slender body but with huge chest and the second looks like the Mages but is more stacked.

The first Rei wore a grey hakama that were tied down against her shapely calves from knee to ankle, to allow her easier movement. The wide legged trousers were tied low, below her waist, hanging from her bare, exposed and perfectly rounded hips. There was a kind of a large pocket at the back of her hakama, covering the upper curves of her round buttocks and housing the scabbards of her twin guard-less short swords. Her kimono was a home-made design, sleeveless and short cropped, so that it ended above her midriff, the bottom hem was fixed against her creamy flesh with a tied drawstring, that constrained her huge breasts somewhat though allowed them to bounce around excitingly within her clothes. The upper third of her kimono was a thick, double layered wool that covered her shoulders, throat and jaw-line and was usually rolled down, though it could be lifted upwards to conceal her nose and mouth if necessary. On her head is a symbol less forehead protector.

The second wore a gray color robe that hide her body and wore a pair of glasses. While she didn't have the busty body of the first Rei she did have all the right curves combine with a slender body built. This Rei reminded him of the Mage's but with bigger curves. She held a notebook in her hand, which she was using as a shield as she stared at Shinji. He could tell that these Rei's are the more shy type then their more forward sisters. And behind her is a castle pillar.

"Ah the first is a ninja and the second while not useful in battle are good at writing down information and drawing maps. And the new spell is Healing," the Castle Orb said watching the events back from the castle.

"A Konouchi and a Writer," Shinji said to the new Rei's.

A book keeper is just what I need around here," Alacram said.

"And, I'll take charge of them," Velvet said. "They have the skills that make them just prefect for me."

"But first thing first," Rose said smirking as two Mistresses appearing behind her using their whips caught each of Velvet's arms.

"Sister?" Velvet ask.

"I know that you're a backstabber so the girls are going to work you over till they're sure you stay loyal," Rose smiled. "I'm sure that Phantom and her girls will just love to help out."

"Hey stop!" Velvet shouted as the two Mistresses pulled her in and lead her away.

"Isn't that going a bit overboard?" Shinji ask.

"You didn't have to grow up with her," Rose answers. "Besides she needs to be shown where she stands in the ranking of your women."

"Where do we rank anyways?" Mayumi ask.

"Does it really matter?" Shinji said. "I think of you all the same and treat you all the same. That's good enough isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mayumi agreed while taking a glance at rose who glance at her the same.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Forest -

The forest was eerily quiet. The creatures of the night seemed to know that evil was amidst and stayed in their hidden lairs. The moon, full and luminescent, shone through the canopy of tall, wicked trees, casting long dark shadows like broken fingers across the wet, soggy floor. The air was cool and damp, a chill hung in the air. The outcast crept silently, save for the beating of her youthful heart. The forest floor was covered with moss and wet leaves, silencing her footsteps. The moon slipped behind a dark passing cloud, erasing all but the dimmest light. The outcast's eyes adjusted quickly, her pupils opened wide. She stopped and listened for any sounds. She could not yet hear them. She sniffed the air. The scent of burning campfires loomed. At the least, she was certain that the Royal Alliance was nowhere near as she had left their held lands long ago.

The Royal Alliance Army was formed thousands of years ago by the Kings of the Gordoa, to counter the threat caused when the War Lords created the Vandark Army, a conglomeration of evil men, Orcs, Trolls, Ogres, Goblins, and many other forms of dark creatures. The Vandark Army, in the beginning years, was nothing more than meandering gangs of evil creatures who would prey upon the unwary and the weak. They would rob, murder, and rape their victims, sometimes even enslave them.

Over time, they organized into formidable combat units usually lead by Orcs. They created wicked weapons, trained in combat and mastered the arts of murder and torture. These units would assault the cities of the Alliance Kingdom, defended only by the City Kings' warriors. The small city militias were no match for the Vandark and they began to fall and their citizens killed and brutalized. Men were slaughtered after being forced to watch as their wives and daughters were raped by throngs of Orcs and Goblins.

The various Kings of the lands were helpless to stop the Vandark. Their cities were sacked and their subjects massacred. In the face of such brutality, the Kings convened and formed the Royal Alliance Army and a Senate to reign over the united realms. The Senate would be elected by the people of the lands and had the power to command the Royal Alliance Army. Kings of a member cities or realms would be protected by the Alliance Army against any threat from the Vandark. The Kings, however, were obligated to financially support the Alliance and provide soldiers and support staff. The agreement was that a King must draft every able bodied male and female at the age of seventeen and send them serve in the Alliance. The males, if able bodied, were to serve as soldiers and the females and non-combat able males to serve as support personnel.

She continued her trek, carefully choosing her path. The moon had returned along with the thin shadows. The outcast was dressed in a thick, warm dark green hooded cloak at covered her head and obscured her face, hung over her small backpack and shoulders and draped to the ground. Under her cloak, she wore a light green blouse. The blouse was very soft, woven hemp, cut in a V which exposed a hint of her deep cleavage. Her black leather pants, cracked and weathered, hugged her hips and thighs, hinting to her voluptuous, hourglass figure and tapered down into her black knee high boots. On her thin waist a leather belt hung from her hips. A dagger and a razor sharp sword sheathed in a mud crusted scabbard were the only weapons she carried even though she was not skill in its use.

The outcast, Yersia van Clarva, was a Forest Elf, a sub-species of the True Elves or Light Elves as some called them. Forest Elves, over the course of countless generations, developed traits unique to their kind. They retained the attractive, sharp features, hairless bodies, pointed ears, small hands and long fingers common to all elves. They do not have pale skin like the other elves, rather their skin is tan/olive toned. Unlike other elves however, Forest Elves have larger eyes; eyes with reflective retinas that allow them to see in near darkness. All elves have very keen hearing and excellent sight. As a whole, Forest Elves are a bright, very loving and attractive race.

Yersia was no exception. She stood 5'6" and weight no more than 120 pounds. She had long, full, jet black hair, bright florescent green catlike eyes, and a beautiful face. She had high cheek bones with slight dimples which charmed her attractive features. Her small mouth and full lips added to her beauty and her thin curved body hinted at her youth. She was full and heavy in the bust and narrow at the waist with a smooth chiseled stomach. Her legs were long, sexy, well muscled and accentuated her full ass and wide curving hips. Her voice was soft, sweet and seductive. She was, by the measure of any species in the land, a sexy and beautiful being.

Yersia was born to a loving middle class family in the Clarva Forests, the ancient home of the Forest Elves. In the Clarva Forests grow the Giant Avdark Trees. These trees grow to over 800 feet tall, trunks over 100 feet wide with massive, wide spread branches and smooth bark. It is in the huge hollows of these trees that the Forest Elves make their homes. Some of the hollows in the Avdark trees can be as big as houses and the Forest Elves used them for that purpose. The Forest Elves, over the centuries, have built huge communities in the Avdarks. A network of rope bridges and platforms interconnect the various houses, shops and taverns.

Yersia was raised by her beautiful, caring mother and her strict father, who worked in their small family orchard, growing and selling fruit to the Alliance Army to provide for his family. He taught her, and her three brothers, how to hunt, track prey, fish and live off the land. She spent her childhood helping her father in the fruit orchards and her mother with her profession; making soaps, toothpastes, shampoos and hemp dental floss. Her mother taught Yersia how to grow and harvest the plants and herbs required to make these items and how to produce them perfectly.

She was a happy and cheerful child, full of vigor and joy. She was sheltered from the chaos of the war between the Alliance and Vandark. She never had to experience the death and brutality of the world. She and brothers never went hungry as children and they were raised to respect all around them. The importance of family, discipline, complete personal hygiene and femininity was instilled in her at an early age.

When she turned 14, her body began to change. Her hips, once thin and narrow, like that of the boys in her village with whom she played and climbed trees with, began widen and curve. Her once flat chest began to grow full like that of her mother's. She was changing into a woman elf and it scared her. She saw that men began to notice her in ways they did not before. They would stare at her and look her up and down, making her feel uncomfortable. Some even tried to talk her into their beds. Yersia never liked this unwanted attention and shied away from it. And, to make things worse, all of her brothers had left home, drafted into the Alliance Army.

On her seventeenth birthday, she too was drafted into the Alliance and sent to serve in the City of Serronia, about 300 miles east of her home village. She was assigned to work as a nanny to several Officers of the Alliance. Most of her days she spend helping their wives care for infants and young children. She greatly enjoyed her duties as a nanny because it gave her extra time to make her favorite soaps, shampoos and toothpastes. She shared them with the families she worked for and they were very kind and thankful to her.

Her time passed quickly but things were changing. Corruption had taken hold in the Alliance. Soldiers were no longer held to the high standards that were established in the past. Instead of fending off the Vandark, the Alliance began to suffer defeats; soldiers started deserting and moral fell. Rumors had it that the Vandark began to build encampments deep in the nearby forests. She often thought of home and she missed her family greatly. Yersia, being young and beautiful, was always harassed by the men of the Alliance. She endured their staring, comments, propositions and harassment. Her commanders would often order her to clean the barracks where she would be taunted by the young soldiers. They would walk past her and drop their towels, exposing their nudity, just to see her shy away. They walked around naked, teasing her and requesting favors of her. She hated them and their treatment of her. She never gave in and never allowed them to have her. She just did her duties and kept to herself.

On her 18th birthday, Yersia was treated to a night out on the town with her friends. They took her to a nice dinner and then to a classy tavern which was frequented by the City's well to do. She and her friends danced and sang. Yersia loved to dance. She danced gracefully and seductively; they way she moved her hips to the music was mesmerizing to the men who watched. Dancing was a release for her but she had to be careful; dancing caused influence to her thoughts and libido. Many times she came close to making regretful decisions, but her caring friends brought her back to reality. She danced, socialized and forgot about the troubles of the world. She would have had a wonderful night had it not been for a young Lieutenant that continually hounded her and bought her drinks which she politely refused. His advances continued and when he realized that the beautiful elf girl would have nothing to do with him, he called her a conceded bitch and stomped off.

Yersia arrived back at her dorm late; she was tired and missed her family. She opened the door to her room and was suddenly shoved inside. She fell to the ground and her attacker slammed the door behind her and jumped on top of her, ripping at her blouse. She tried to scream but the assailant covered her mouth with his hand and placed a dagger to her throat. He threatened to kill her if she screamed. Yersia was terrified and completely overpowered by her attacker.

"Scream, and I will kill you, Bitch," a voiced threatened from behind her!

He tore off her blouse and bra and grab at her breasts, hurting her. She could smell a strong odor of whiskey on her attacker and gagged when he licked her across the neck. He man-handled her and forced her to roll over as he grabbed mercilessly at her breasts and crotch. She tried to fight him off but she was too small and not very strong. She felt both of his hands grasping at her soft thighs. She looked for something to fend him off with and noticed that he had laid his dagger on the floor, next to her head. She reached for the dagger, taking it by the handle, holding it tight. Her attacker yanked her panties off her hips, down to her knees and forced himself between her legs. Yersia knew that he was going to rape her and without thinking, she plunged the dagger deep into her attacker's neck.

He immediately grabbed at his neck, and pulled the dagger out. Blood spurted from the open wound and spattered the floor and walls. He stood up and looked at his victim with wide open eyes, as if to plead for help. That is when she recognized him; it was the persistent Lieutenant from the tavern. He must have followed her home with the intent of having her charms, with or without her consent. He stumbled to the door and escaped into the hallway, leaving a thick spattering of blood on the walls and floor. He clutched at his gushing neck. He tried to scream for aid but only a deep wet gurgle escaped his lips. He made it about 20 feet before collapsing on the floor in a heap; he died shortly after, all the blood draining from his cooling body.

Yersia was soon taken into custody and interrogated about the incident. The unfortunate circumstance for her was that the investigators happened to be friends with the slain Officer. They covered up the attempted rape and made her appear as if she was a whore and lured the poor Lieutenant to her room with the intent to rob and kill him. In the end, she was convicted of murder and sentenced to death. To her great fortune, the jail was over crowded so the guards placed her in a holding cell, but the guard forgot to lock the cell door and she was able to escape.

She snuck away from the jail in the dark of night and made her way to the edge of the city. She realized that she had nothing save for a jail jumpsuit. Having been a nanny for some of the wealthy city folk, she knew where to get clothes and supplies. She crept to the back of a Colonel's house, for which she worked for, knowing that he and his family would be out of town. She climbed through a window and grabbed clothing, food and some other supplies. She took some of the soaps and herbs she gave to the Colonel's wife and stuffed them into a small pack. Once dressed and fed, she made her way out of the city and escaped into the forest.

She was alone now; at the mercy of the wilderness and the creatures that inhabited it. She knew that she would not survive out here alone and she knew that she could never go back home. After hours of walking, she climbed into a tree as morning approached. She wrapped herself in her cloak, listening to the night creatures and their evil, shrieking calls. She was alone, frightened and cold; she wrapped her cloak around herself, lowered her head and cried until she fell asleep.

She spent over a month in the forest, living off the food she had taken. She was fortunate that her father taught her to live off the land and to survive in the forest. She had no trouble finding fresh fruit in the trees and fishing the streams and rivers was simple and productive. She traveled at night, using her exceptional night vision to guide her. While wandering through the forest, she came upon a rouge camp. She hid in the dark forest, careful not let them see her. The rouges appeared to be human, their faces lit by their campfire. They had a male elf hanging by his arms from a low branch in the middle of their camp. The elf was dead; disemboweled with his intestines hanging from a grotesque wound. She panicked and ran away as fast as she could, terrified. The human rouges, too drunk and stoned, never knew she was there. She did overheard that the elf came from the southern lands. Hearing that she made up her mind to go south and find the tribe of elves, with luck she'll be able to join them.

That was weeks ago... since then she's been putting as many miles between her and the Alliance as she could. She had passed through the dense and deadly forest that separated east and west. The forest wasn't full of life as she was use to but was a dry forest. (1) The trees didn't bare any fruit and few animals made their homes in the forest as there was very little to eat. The animals that she found were small and fast and the lizards and rodents that she did catch didn't have that much meat on them. But the worse of it was that she couldn't find any water in the forest, she had to drink the blood of the animals that she caught instead. Now with the smell of a camp nearby she hope she could find help.

"Hurry up," a female voice shouted. "I like to leave before it gets dark."

Coming closer to the camp she saw that it was a logging camp being run by two types of women. The first ones were slender in built and the other have a muscular body and a busty figure, the strange thing was that all of them looked alike, all having the same face and blue hair. The slender ones wore overalls and white shirts and the muscular ones wore a low cut top showing much cleavage, a loin cloth over their privates held up by a belt and over that they wore some pieces of armor and all had a weapon. The slender ones were busy loading up cut pieces of timber onto a wagon with the help of some of the muscular ones. The rest were guarding the camp from the beast and bandits that lurk in the forest.

"What do we have here?" a voice behind Yersia ask.

She turned around to see one of the muscular women standing right behind her, carrying an axe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Castle -

Shinji was surprise to find what the Mechanics had built under the supervision of Mayumi. It was enormous, a cavern tiled in rich black grabbed Phil's hand and excitedly pulled him through. The room beyond looked like a cross between a hidden grotto and something out of the Arabian Nights. A large round bed hung with delicate silks took up most of the space. The silk hangings stretched around the room, forming complex curtains and layers on the walls. Light came from bright phosphorescent blue crystals in tall metal stands. In front of the bed was a small, perfectly circular pool. The water glowed with the same phosphorescent blue as the crystals. The pool is around twenty feet in diameter. In contrast to the rest of the room its tiles were electric blue in color and glowed in the darkness. The sound of rippling water bounced off the walls in a gentle background noise. Blue light from the pool ebbed and flowed over the black marble in complex patterns.

"Fancy, isn't it," she whispered silkily in his ear.

It was awe-inspiring. The room really belonged to a luxury palace out of the Arabian Nights. Erotic mosaics decorated the floor and walls of the pool. The taps, gilded in gold, were twisted into the sensuous shapes of buxom mermaids. Above the pool a gigantic circular mirror was inlaid into the ceiling. And they weren't alone in the room. Laying on the bed were the Mechanics who built the room along with their new sisters the Konouchi's and the Writer's, all of them naked. They had already started the party before Mayumi had lead their Shinji down into the room. Giving Shinji a good show to warm him up so that he'll be able to really welcome the new Rei's.

"Come Shinji it's time to welcome the new girls," Mayumi said as she press her body against his back letting her breast rub against him.

"Yes Shinji come," one of the Konouchi's said as she presents herself to him spreading her arms and legs to him. (2)

"We work so hard to get everything ready for you," one of the Mechanics said as she rested her chin on the Konouchi's shoulder.

"Coming," Shinji said as his clothes spilled on the floor and climb onto the bed, the Rei's parted to give him room. Once he was in the center of the bed they surrounded him with their naked flesh. Mayumi lost sight of Shinji as the Rei's covered him all wanting to rub their bodies against his, she licks her lips before stripping and joined the orgy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upstairs -

The rest of Shinji's women were in the main meeting room that's used for meetings. They were meeting to talk about where to go next once everything in Heaven's Peak was dealt with, as Lord Alacram is overseeing the rebuilding of the city. Once that happen's the tribute of the city could be collected Two of the seven heroes were now dead but there are still five that are still running around. The elf, the dwarf, the thief, the warrior, and the wizard, who like the first two have turn from good to evil. Phantom having been serving William for some time has some information the the remaining heroes, from what she had picked up from here and there.

"Oberon Greenhaze is the leader of the Elves and the Evernight Forest, serving under the elf queen Selune'vele Bloomwillow. After he return to the forest all contact with the elves stop and no one has heard of them since. The people who have enter Evernight Forest have never return, so it's hard to say if he has turn bad like the rest of them. Goldo Golderson became the Dwarf king of the Golden Hills. From his name and that of the lands, he pursues the pleasure of wealth over all other aspects of life. Ever since his victory over the last Overlord, he has become ever more greedy for gold, even demanding his wedding gift to Sir William and Velvet back after the unfortunate events at Heaven's Peak. Jewel, also known as The Thieving Hero is the leader of the Ruborian Desert and the bandit forces, the very same who attacked Castle Spree. Her need to steal comes from her strong sense of envy. Kahn the giant Warrior is Jewels partner. Despite her clear anger in her treatment of him, Kahn still acts in a flirting manner, being very protective of her and when he becomes angry himself he shows strong wrath over anything, smashing it with his oversized morning star. As for the Wizard he has disappeared as William said that it's been ages since he had seen him," Phanton explained what she knows to the group.

"Well it's too soon to make a move against the other heroes," Asuka said. "The girls need some down time."

"My sister do need time to recover and to help in the rebuilding of Heaven's Peak," Ayanami adds.

"And to serve Shinji," Mana smiled. "Mayumi is helping with welcoming your new sisters."

"Sex, sex, sex does Shinji do nothing but have sex with all of you?" Rose ask.

"Your point being?" Phanton ask.

"Thanks to the Castle Heart he has the energy to please a number of us before he gives out. Which is a good thing since he can go eight hours non-stop," Asuka said. "And if there any less then a dozen of us he would wear us out in no time."

"And besides you don't mind having sex with any of us after you gotten a taste," Mana smirks at Rose.

"Yes but there's a time and a place for that," Rose said. "There's so much that needs to be done around here. The villages around Heaven's Peak need to be brought under our protection since there isn't any army left in the area thanks to the zombies. Making sure that the taxes are collected, making the trade roads safe, not to mention keeping all of the work around here is being done right. With trade starting up I need to make sure that all the traders know where they're going and to pay a toll tax passing through our lands. That money will help us in buying supplies that we can't make."

"Point taken," Ayanami said. A knock at the door drew their attention.

"Come in," Rose answered. The door of the romm open letting in a Amazon and a dark hair female elf into the room.

"We found this elf near our logging camp near Heaven's Peak," the Amazon said.

"A forest elf which means she isn't an Evernight elf," Phanton said looking over the tasty looking elf in front of her.

"She isn't?" Asuka ask.

"No the elves in Evernight are True Elves or Light Elves as some call them. Forest Elves are a branch from their family tree," Phanton explains. "So why are you here?"

"My name is Yersia van Clarva, I'm from the Northern lands seeking to find the elf tribe here," the elf answers.

"The Evernight Forest is near Mellow Hills," Rose said. "You look as if you haven't had a meal in days not to mention a bath. You can rest here for tonight and clean up."

"Really?" Yersia ask.

"After all we're going to have to meet the Evernight Elves sooner or later so when you leave for Evernight some of us will join you," Rose said. "No one has heard anything about the elves in ages and you going there gives us a reason to find out why."

"Thank you for your kindness," Yersia said. "I don't know how to replay you."

"Oh, I can think of a way," Mana smiled as she glance at the others with a spark in her eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – The tropical and subtropical dry broadleaf forest biome, also known as tropical dry forest, is located at tropical and subtropical latitudes. Though these forests occur in climates that are warm year-round, and may receive several hundred centimeters of rain per year, they have long dry seasons which last several months and vary with geographic location. These seasonal droughts have great impact on all living things in the forest. Deciduous trees predominate in most of these forests, and during the drought a leafless period occurs, which varies with species type. Because trees lose moisture through their leaves, the shedding of leaves allows trees such as teak and mountain ebony to conserve water during dry periods. The newly bare trees open up the canopy layer, enabling sunlight to reach ground level and facilitate the growth of thick underbrush. Trees on moister sites and those with access to ground water tend to be evergreen. Infertile sites also tend to support evergreen trees. Three tropical dry broadleaf forest ecoregions, the East Deccan dry evergreen forests, the Sri Lanka dry-zone dry evergreen forests, and the Southeastern Indochina dry evergreen forests, are characterized by evergreen trees. Though less biologically diverse than rainforests, tropical dry forests are home to a wide variety of wildlife including monkeys, deer, large cats, parrots, various rodents, and ground dwelling birds. Mammalian biomass tends to be higher in dry forests than in rain forests, especially in Asian and African dry forests. Many of these species display extraordinary adaptations to the difficult climate.

2 - If you have an idea for a personal trait of a Rei Konouchi please send me her info.

Ninjas(Konouchi): These are the information gatherers of the overlord. They are capable of reading minds, using poison, placing traps, using mind magic and explosives. They prefer to use daggers and crossbows but they can be seen using rifles, rapiers and even brass knuckles. They wear black ninja clothing's, sometimes leather armor, and are ranked from the symbols on their head band protectors. Some of the ninjas wears different clothes to feel different so they develop their own personal traits and looks, they are the only minions who can do this. There are five ranks in total. Each ninja got different abilities and specialties and only the Kagenins knows all the skills but their specializations are higher then the other skills. They are slender built and got the second biggest bust size of the minions.

1: Genin: A beginner whose still in training, they train either under a Jounin, or higher ranked ninja, or train themselves. They are recognized by the symbol less forehead protectors they wear.

2: Chuunin: A more capable ninja but still not perfect. They are average in everything except their specialty, which can be either stealth, poison, assassination, martial arts, ninja techniques(elemental attacks), explosives, spying or traps. They are recognized by the symbol on their forehead, the symbol is related to their specialty, stealth is a foot print, poison is a skull, martial arts is a fist, assassination is a dagger, ninja techniques is a pentagram, explosives is a bomb, spying is a face mask and traps is a bear trap.

3: Jounin: These ninjas are moderately skilled in everything but their specialty which is very skilled. They are recognized by the symbol on their forehead protector and the triangle surrounding it.

4: Sannin: The sannin is very skilled in everything except specialty, which is highly skilled. They are recognized by the symbol on their forehead and the claw shaped edges along with the claw mark on the upper left corner of the forehead protector.

Writers: These minions aren't battlers. They write down events, maps of countires, tradin routes, history, languages, stories and pretty much everything that is known. There is always a writer nearby when a major battle is accuring so that it may be recorded correctly. They have three ranks. They got the same shape as the mages but with more curves.

1: Graduated. Is newly graduated from the academy with high grades and starts writting simple things like shopping lists, trading routes and so on. They are recognized by the notepad they always carry around.

2: Author. Writes her own books and maps without loosing anything majorly but still needs to work on the details. Are recognized by the brown covered book she alwasy carry around.

3: Teacher. Can write anything she wants, bit maps, novells and so on, and make it correct all the time. Are recognized by their square shaped glasses.

Here's a list of Minions so far

Rei Minions

Warriors

Amazons

Mages

Archers

Runners

Thief

Riders

Mechanics

Alchemists

Worker

Mistresses

Naiads

Now the Spells

Fire Spells

LV1: Fireball

Fires a fireball towards the enemy and can set it on fire.

LV2: Flamethrower

A continuous burst of flame, with a more limited range but much stronger.

LV3: Inferno

Singles out all enemies within range and cause massive damage.

Shield Spell

Lv1: Shield

Pushes back all foes who come too close to the user.

Lv2: Shock Shield

Like the first spell, however this causes damage to those who come too close.

Lv3: Infernal Shield

All but the toughest of foes who come close to this shield will be knocked back, paralyzed, electrocuted and disintegrated.

Wind Spells

Lv1: Burst

Fires a burst of wind which may blow away the target until it either hits the ground or an object.

Lv2: Gale

Fires a continous strong wind which may blow away anything in its way until it either hits thr ground or something in its way.

Lv3: Tornado

This creates a tornado at the spot the spell caster wills it to be. The tornado sucks up any enemies in close range and practically rips them apart while those a little far away are blown away until impacting ground or a solid object.

Healing Spells

Lv1: Cure

Cures a single being of any wounds it has.

Lv2: Heal

Heals a large group of beings of any wounds they have.

Lv3: Revive

Revives any unconscious or just killed being, those who are revived from death aren't minions since it wouldn't make any sense since shinja can revive them either way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
